Romancing Fantasy
by Hajimari
Summary: Kira and Lacus are the perfect couple in school, nobody could break them up. That is, until Fllay Allster transferred to the school. Nerdy and weird, who could ever love this girl? You never know! [Kira x Fllay]
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.

Title: Missing You Everyday

A/N: Finally, this is my 3rd Gundam Seed fanfic, and it's KxF! I just love the pairing!

But for the front few chapters, KxL might be present. But I assure you it's going to KxF! Anyway, enjoy!

Summary: Kira and Lacus are the perfect couple in school, nobody could break them up. That is, until Fllay Allster transferred to the school. Nerdy and weird, who could ever love this girl? You never know!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Introduction

"Hey, Kira!" Kira turned and saw Lacus calling him. He smiled and Lacus came to give him a hug while Kira gave her a peck.

"How was your Sunday? Anything interesting?" Lacus asked as they walked to their homeroom. "Nothing out of the ordinary. Just sleep, breathe, and live my life. And of course, thinking about you." Kira replied lovingly. Lacus giggled and they continue to walk to their homeroom, hand in hand.

Kira Yamato and Lacus Clyne are most popular, smartest and coolest people in the school. They study in the best school for rich little kids. There was also a catch, they were a great couple too, and they have exactly six months three days of dating. Everyone envied them, I mean, who wouldn't? They were fabulous, fun to be with, and had a great boyfriend and girlfriend.

When they reached their homeroom, they sat together on the bench which stretched from the end of the classroom to one-quarter of the classroom, just right for three people to sit in. Students were chatting among themselves, gossiping about the school's greatest and newest gossip, like who is the new girlfriend of the captain from the football team, or that which person was bashed up by the school's biggest bully, stuff like that, lame, really.

When the teacher, Miss Ann, came in, the students immediately kept quiet and return to their seats. Miss Ann went to the teacher's table and organized herself. "Good morning, class." Miss Ann greeted. "Good morning, Miss Ann." The students chant back.

"Today, we have a new student. She have just transferred from a neighbouring school, and she has great results on all her subjects. Her name is Fllay Allster, and I expect everyone of you to be decent to her, no bullying, no nothing. Now, let's welcome her, shall we?" After talking to the class, Miss Ann faced the door of the classroom and called, "Fllay, you may come in."

The door slid open and all the students craned their necks to see the new student. They gasped as the student made her first step into the class. "Good morning, everyone." The student started the introduction. "My name is Fllay Allster and I'm very happy to come to this school."

The students looked at her with their mouths open. They have never seen such a person in their whole entire life. Fllay seen so…nerdy. She was wearing a rectangular spectacles with a black frame, and her clothes were so plain. She was just wearing tight pink shirt and a tight pair of dark blue jeans, accompanied by a pair of pink sneakers. Although she seens nerdy, nobody could deny the fact that she has a great body, since the shirt revealed her figure.

"Now, let's see where you'll be seating…" Miss Ann said, scanning through the room for a seat. When she came to Kira and Lacus's table, she smiled and said, "Fllay, you'll be seating beside Kira." Pointing towards the available seat which was just beside the window. Fllay nodded and thanked Miss Ann before proceeding to her seat.

After all was arranged, Miss Ann started the lesson, "Okay class, take out your history book and we'll be starting on the chapter of Cold War. As you know, Cold War……" Miss Ann continued, not noticing that one-fifth of the class was falling asleep.

Kira was drawing pictures on his book while Lacus was sloppily taking down notes. During the whole lesson, Kira occasionally talked to Lacus quietly, so as to prevent being overheard by Miss Ann.

After half an hour had past, the students were silently cursing the teacher. They hated the teacher because firstly, she was extremely boring, secondly, they were not interested at all. _We still have another half an hour until class officially end,_ Kira thought grimly. He turned to Lacus and realized she closed her eyes to catch a quick nap. Kira sighed and look at the clock, hoping the second hand was moving ten times the speed.

Kira decided to talk to the new student, Fllay, since she was beside him. Kira turned his head and realized that Fllay was scribbling notes on her notepad at an amazing speed, he introduced himself. "Hello. I'm Kira Yamato." "Oh, nice to meet you." Fllay said, not looking up at him, continuing to scribble on her notepad. Kira looked at her notepad and realized the great deal of notes copied down from the start of the lesson, although he thought that she scribbled her words very fast, they were neat and readable.

"Umm…What are you hav…" Kira wanted to start a topic by starting off with 'What are you having for lunch?', but was cut off when Fllay raised her head and look at Kira, "Sorry, but can you save it for later? I need to copy down notes. Okay?" Fllay said, going back to her notes. Although Kira felt that Fllay was kind of annoyed by someone when in the midst of her notes, she didn't sound annoyed or something.

_Gosh, what is the matter with this girl? She seems so into studying. Freaky!_ Kira thought, he never know anyone who is so obsessed with books and all, but he have to admit that this school is indeed famous for the smart, clever and talented individuals, and it was everyone, including him. With nothing more to do, Kira could do nothing except to draw in his book and to daydream.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter 1. After weeks of not writing fanfictions, I realized my expressing of the events became really really bad! Anyway, I hope this chapter works well with you, readers. Sorry if it's not. I'll try to write better for the next chapter. Might take me a while to update, since now that I'm so stress and all, might need some time to get my feeling of writing fanfics back. Thank you for reading and please review! Thank you!


	2. An Unexpected Group of Three

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed. 

A/N: Gosh! I finally got that feeling back! I hope I'll do well in this chapter. I've been feeling a bit inferior when I read the fanfictions in Digimon a while earlier. And I thought my fanfics sucks! I'll try to improve on it! Hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: An Unexpected Group of Three

"Okay. That will be all for today." Miss Ann said, and the whole class heaved a sigh of relief. "But," Miss Ann continued, "You will be paired up in groups of threes for your project work. This project will…" Miss Ann continued her talking, not noticing that the class have been exhausted from her double period.

"That will be all. But I'll decide on the group." Miss Ann said. Disapprovments started to arouse from everyone from the class, except for Fllay, who was shooting disapproving looks at everyone. She was disgusted by the class's behaviour, they were so…rebellious. The teacher put her hand up to ask for the class's attention. The students kept quiet, silently demanding for an answer.

"I've notice that for most project works, the common clique is in together, leaving out the other 'unpopular' group. This is what I don't want to see." Miss Ann explained, "I also want this opportunity to let each one of you to cooperate and know more about each another. So that will be it. Oh, and remember that this is due next week." The class immediately disapproves again, but this time, Miss Ann's voice boomed through the class.

"I'LL GROUP! NO AGURMENTS, NOTHING!" the class became silent again, and this time, Miss Ann spoke into a calmer voice, "Now, you are seated according in your benches. Your group will be the people in your bench. Now, class dismissed." Miss Ann said, leaving the class.

After Miss Ann left the class, the class roared with disapproving comments, using cursing language in their sentences. Kira smiled at Lacus, which she returned. They were glad they have been together for the project. Then, they were deep in conversation, so deep that they didn't notice Fllay walking towards them.

"Excuse me?" Fllay interrupted. Lacus was annoyed, nobody ever interrupted her speech or conversation, and so what Fllay did kind of pissed her off. "What?" Lacus snapped at her. "I was just wondering about the project that Miss Ann said just now." Fllay explained, partly shocked to find such a nice-looking girl with such ill manners. "What about it?" Kira asked, flashing an apologetic smile for the behaviour of his girlfriend just now.

Fllay smiled back and said, "I was thinking about meeting up with each another for the project. I want to do this well for my grades. I'm sure you want too." "Good idea. Where will be meeting? What time?" Lacus said excitedly. "What about my house? This weekend?" Kira suggested. "No way!" Lacus exclaimed, "I can't make it. There is this great fashion show at Marine Square. I don't want to miss it! Why not weekdays?" Kira shook his head, "I've got soccer practice." "Why don't you go for your show? Then Kira and I can work on the project together." Fllay said.

Lacus flashed an uncertain look at Fllay, and she thought, _What is Fllay trying to do? Snatch my boyfriend away from me? Fat chance. But I don't think Kira will ever like such a nerdy girl like her. Oh well, I want my grades too._ Lacus said, "Okay, Fllay. You'll go Kira's house on Saturday and do the work together, okay?" Fllay and Kira nodded.

_This weekend is going to be great!_ Lacus thought. _Not only don't I have to do my project, but also I'll get good grades, because I'm very sure Fllay will be good at this, Kira told me that she was copying notes for the whole time! We'll be the class's top group. And my wondrous fashion show! I'm so happy! I only hope Fllay don't get the better of Kira. But who will? She's so nerdy! Kira has only eyes for me. Right?_ Lacus questioned herself…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter 2. Sorry if I kind of made Lacus sloppish, but that's how the story's gonna develop. The story is quite boring because there isn't much to write about KxF, since this is only the beginning, so that's why it's like that. I have absolute no offense or grudge against Lacus, well, kind of a little. Well, hope I did this alright! People, please R&R! Thank you for reading! Oh, and this story is kind of short so I apologise for that.


	3. Start Of A New Friendship

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.

A/N: I kind of got people complaining about me making Lacus sloppy and worries that I might make her look like a slut. But I assure you, Lacus will _NOT_ be written as a slut in this story, so rest assure. But I also cannot promise and guarantee that Lacus will not be written as so, but I'll try my best not to. But just in case I do in my other chapters, you feel that I'm starting to write badly about Lacus, tell me, I'll try not to do so. And take note, this is a revised version as Jukebox (See reviews page) said I made Kira have feelings towards Fllay too fast, so this is an edited one. Although this is an edited one, nothing much have been changed much. Anyway, enjoy, if you are reading again and those who just read my fanfic!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Start Of A New Friendship

'Ring!' The last of the school bell rang. As the teacher was handing out the last piece of assignment, the students were packing their bags as it was done so. When the teacher officially released them, the students fled out of the classroom, like souls released from the depths of hell after what seems like a several hundred years.

Kira and Lacus happily went out of the class and separated with a kiss because of their other activities in school. Lacus went for her cheerleading and Kira to his soccer team. As they separated, popular crowds begin crowding them, but not as close. They were roaring for attention from the school's most popular guy and girl.

That day, during their activities, they both got the 'popular people' treatment, people treated them with respect, let them jump queue for the water taps and the water coolers. Boys were at the benches looking at the cheerleaders, especially at Lacus. Lacus was outstandingly striking in the team, she has brilliant pink hair, and one could not help but wonder if she had dyed it. But it was not so, her pink hair was naturally pink, and Lacus was proud of it.

After taking gulps of water from the water cooler and washed his face, Kira looked over at the cheerleading team, searching for Lacus. It wasn't that difficult. Lacus's hair made her one of a kind. He thought she look stunning, although she was everyday, but Kira mostly look forward to cheerleading practice, that is when he get to see her girlfriend in a orange-white cheerleading outfit, and with her hair tied in a bun, it was a must for her, as her hair was way to long to flick up with one shot.

"Hey, Kira! Break's over!" Kira's friend called to Kira, breaking his attention that he had in all looking lovingly at Lacus. Kira nodded at his friend and took one last look at Lacus before proceeding with his practice.

As the cheerleaders were given a break, Lacus was crowded with other cheerleaders, who were falsely praising her just to get her attention, and just to talk to her even. But Lacus would just flash them a smile and said "Thank you." Just those two words from her, and the other cheerleaders would just be very happy.

As Lacus sat at the bench, she knew that Kira had looked at her during his break although she hasn't looked at him, so as not be distracted from her practice. She was practically having Kira under control her. _How can Fllay even stand a one percent chance against me in winning Kira's affection?_ Lacus thought, and she regretted thinking that Fllay might snatch Kira from her. She regards this as wasting her mind power and her tiny bit of energy needed to work the brain, something she learned during Science lesson.

After Kira and Lacus's activities, they went to the lockers, showered and got dressed in their clean clothes, instead of the soiled clothing worn during the practices. Kira walked to the entrance of the school, where he was supposed to meet with Lacus to walk her home.

A Kira walked to the entrance, he felt some one tapping him on the shoulder. Thinking it was Lacus, he turned and said, "Hey Lacus!" But he stopped as he saw Fllay, the new girl in his class. Kira apologized, "Sorry, I just thought it was Lacus." Fllay smiled and said, "Nevermind. So, hi." Fllay continued, "I was just wondering for the project work, the one where we are suppose to find information for the World War II and present to the class. I was wondering if we can find the info in advance, then when I come to your house on Sunday, it won't be that troublesome, since we're only combining our searches and just preparing the presentation."

Kira nodded and said, "That's seems like a good idea. We'll find our own searches, then you can come to my house to combine. I'll help Lacus do her research, she isn't really fond of schoolwork." Fllay giggled and smiled, "You love her a lot, don't you? I wish there was someone like that for me too."

Fllay soften a bit, her eyes showed that she was in her own world. "Fllay?" Kira said uncertainly. Fllay snapped out of her daydream. "What are you thinking?" Kira asked, in which Fllay replied bluntly, "Nothing."

As they walked, an awkward silence fills the air around them. When they reached the entrance, Fllay faced Kira, smiled and said, "We'll part here. Thanks for today. You're the first person I've seen today who is the friendliest. Hope we can be friends." Kira smiled and answered, "We're already are!" Fllay widened her eyes and said, "Really? You've know me for only a day!" Kira smiled, "That doesn't matter. I think we'll make great friends." Fllay smiled and nodded. She took out her hand, Kira following, and they shook hands.

Fllay smiled. She was sure that this is the start of a new and good friendship.

Or so Fllay thought. But as people say, there could be, and will be a lot of uncertainties in the future…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter 3. So in this chapter, Kira and Fllay become friends! I hope this chapter is nice to you readers. This chapter is kind of boring, since it's talking about meaningless things like the activities Kira and Lacus join and other crap, except the part where Kira met Fllay. I'm still planning for next chapter. I'm sure it will be great! At least I'll try to make it nice…Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please R&R! Please give reviews! I got so little of them nowadays…But thank you those who reviewed!


	4. Uncertainties and Uneasiness

Disclaimer: I do not Gundam Seed.

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update. I have being busy with my exams lately so that's the reason. If you haven't notice, I have replace chapter three, I didn't make them have feelings so fast, so I decided to let them develop a close friendship first. Read that chapter please, so that later chapters would be understood better. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Uncertainties and uneasiness

Next day, a Friday, Kira was being especially good friends, mostly because of the conversation they had the day before. That day, Lacus went to Kira's locker at the usual time, which she knew that he'll be surely there. When she reached there, she didn't saw Kira. Lacus was confused. Was Kira sick? But if he was, he'll surely call her and tell her about it.

Lacus decided that maybe Kira is really sick, and that he has being resting so he has no time to call her. It was very logical, because she couldn't believe that Kira would never wait for her.

As Lacus walked to class, she was worrying over Kira, thinking that she would be visiting him. When she reached class, she became surprised, and quite angry at the same time. She saw that Kira was at his table, and talking to Fllay. Lacus knew it was jealousy. She knew it. Or else why in the world would she be angry with Kira talking to Fllay? She just couldn't stand Kira talking to girls with a conversation for more than five minutes. And she was sure that they had talked for far more than that.

"Good morning, Kira." Lacus walked over and greeted Kira. Although the greeting wasn't meant for Fllay, Fllay greeted back. Lacus was kind of pissed off, but she knew that it wouldn't be a wise choice to shot back at her. "Good morning, Lacus." Kira greeted, and he continued, "We were just discussing our history project." Kira was sure that in a way or another, Lacus always gets jealous when he talked to a girl regarding interests and all, but if it's about schoolwork, he thought she might understand.

And she did. Lacus relaxed a bit after she heard the word 'schoolwork'. At least now she knew that there was no funny business around. As usual, lesson starts, and the class bored to death, but not as much. Less than one-quarters of the class was slacking, but all the rest were not as bad, though they were half-hearted about the whole lesson thing, that is, everyone except Fllay. She was being so enthusiasm with the lessons and notes.

After the lessons, Kira bid goodbye to Fllay, after which leaving with Lacus. As they went to Kira's locker together, Kira said, "Hey, today's Friday." Lacus looked at Kira, "So?" She asked. They reached Kira's locker. As Kira was putting and taking books inside and from his locker, he said, "I was just thinking if you want to go out today. Since tomorrow's a Saturday." Lacus nodded knowingly, and said, "Okay. What do you propose?"

"I was thinking coming to my house. I could cook dinner, and we could watch a DVD I bought some time ago, and my parents went overseas for business trip." Kira suggested. Lacus said happily, "I'll love to go! And it seems as you planned everything out already." Kira laughed a bit and said, "Nah. It's nothing. It's just some normal activities we do all day as a couple. Unless you rather we be cooped up in a room and take down books from the shelf and read them for whole twenty-four hours." Kira joked. Lacus stick out her tongue and make a face, "I rather die than do be surrounded with books!" And the couple laughed together.

When night approaches, Lacus was at Kira's door, ringing the doorbell for someone to open the door for her. When Kira opened the door, he was about to greet, but gasped. Lacus looked stunning that evening; she was wearing a black tank top and a white mini-skirt, (A/N: Apparently, I have no fashion taste…) and ended off with a pair of brown boots, her pink hair gave her a boost in her image.

When Kira finally gathered himself, he invited Lacus in and they went to the dining table. Lacus was pleased with what she saw on the table; delicious food that was decorated so nicely. "For a guy who is into computers," Lacus admired the spread as she looked at Kira, "You sure can cook well." Kira grinned, "When have I ever failed my princess?" Leaning over and giving her a kiss.

As they ate their dinner, the young couple talked about the recent events happening in school. It was nothing unusual, but at least they talked. They didn't have similar interest, Kira's interested in computers and recent technologies, and Lacus's interested in fashion, though she wouldn't mind studying once in a while.

After they finished their dinner, they went to watch the DVD Kira mentioned earlier. As the screen was on, it flicked a bit. Before they know what was happening, all the lights went off, the television wasn't in motion. Kira and Lacus were disappointed, but they remained on the couch.

"Kira," Lacus began, "I've been feeling so uneasy these days." "Why?" Kira asked in his confused and curious tone. "Well," Lacus paused, then she went on, "I keep having these dreams that you ditched me for another girl." Kira immediately shot up and said, "There's no way I'll ever let you go!" "I know," Lacus shifted uncomfortably and went on, "But what if – just what if – one day, you suddenly take another interest in other girls? That will really break my heart."

Kira put his arms around Lacus and pulls her closer to him and reassured her, "Don't worry, Lacus. You'll always be the girl I love. Don't worry about it. Okay?" Lacus smiled and nodded, "Okay."

_But if I really do break her heart, if I ever do like other girls, I guess, I'll have to break that promise, won't I? _Kira thought sadly, he was sure that he loves Lacus now, but what about the future? Will Lacus stay as his love then? He was uncertain, very uncertain…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter. I have some hesitations about this chapter, and yes, I still do now. I just wanted to start off everything with a bit more introduction, about Kira and Lacus, then I'll go on to Kira and Fllay. Yes, this chapter got a lot of Kira and Lacus. But for me, I have everything planned out (I think…). And just to remind you, if you forget, I mentioned that there would be KL in the front few chapters, so don't worry about it not being KF, because it is. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Pls R&R!


	5. Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.

A/N: Sorry for taking a long time to update due to schoolwork. Thanks to anyone who read and reviewed. Anyway, please read on…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 5: Memories**_

_Saturday (At Fllay's house)_

It was eight in the morning, way too early for some teenagers to wake up. But for Fllay Allster, she already did the opposite.

She went down to the kitchen to make herself breakfast, which consisted of bacon, scrambled eggs, a toast and a piece or two of tomatoes. After she had done, she went to the dining table and put down her breakfast. Just then, the phone rang. Fllay went to pick it, greeting the caller politely. "Good morning, this is Fllay Allster. Who are you looking for?" "Hi, Fllay, it's me, Kira." The caller from the other side said. "Oh, Kira. Why did you call me?" Fllay asked in a surprised tone, she didn't expect anyone to call, especially in the morning.

"Well," Kira began slowly. "I was thinking that we shouldn't do the project at my house."

"Why?" Fllay asked.

"Because my house is in a mess right now?" Kira answered with hesitations.

"Okay then. Just come over at my house." Fllay offered.

"You are okay with that?" Kira asked, evidently surprised that Fllay agreed to it without much hesitations.

"Of course," Fllay answered, "We're doing the project, aren't we? And I want my grades too. So see you at my house?"

"Sure. I'll go there at twelve if you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind. See you then. Bye."

"Bye." Kira said at the other end of the line.

Fllay put down the phone and smiled to herself. She was happy to have a friend like Kira. Although they just began to be friends a week ago, Fllay felt that Kira was very nice and kind. She then proceeded to her breakfast, accompanied by a cup of tea. Fllay smiled to herself again, with the pleasant thought floating in her mind. But at the same time, she was sad and lonely…

Fllay decided not to prompt about the past anymore, and so, after her breakfast, she washed up and went up to her room, doing her research about the history project. She knew that they will be doing the project later, but she wanted to do some extra research so that they wouldn't be too busy.

After she completed the research, she realized that it was eleven-thirty, thirty minutes until Kira comes. Looking at the mirror, she found herself wearing too 'little' since she was at home, but since Kira would be coming later, she decided to change to a shirt and a pair of knee-length pants. After which, she had her lunch as she waited for Kira's arrival.

"Ding Dong!" The doorbell ring as Fllay was cleaning up. She turned from the dishwasher and went to open the door. "Hi," Kira greeted, and Fllay did so too politely. Fllay showed Kira to her room and gave him all of her previous research, which she thought might come in handy. "Do you want anything to eat or drink?" Fllay asked, deciding to be a good host. "Water will do just fine." Kira said as he thanked her. As Fllay was getting his cup of water, Kira admired the fine light pink room. He thought that Fllay was very organized by the look of her room; the CDs were stacked in alphabetical order, the bed was made neatly, and on the desk, stationeries were all kept properly and not a single item was thrown on the floor. As he walked to look around, he came across a photo on a small table by the side of the bed.

In the photo, there was a small girl with red hair, supposedly seven years old. Beside the little girl, there were two adults, one on each side, a man on the left and a woman on the right. They were all smiling happily. As he took the photo to have a closer look, Fllay came to the room with a glass of water in hand. "What are you looking at?" Fllay asked, as she put the glass on the table. Kira held up the photo to answer her question. As Fllay noticed the photo, Kira saw that Fllay's eyes suddenly become sad.

He asked, "Is this girl in the photo you? And are they your parents?" Kira asked, pointing the picture. Fllay nodded. When Kira decided to prompt further, Fllay knew.

She decided to change the subject, "You want to search for more information in the computer? I did some already, but I'm not sure if they're enough." Kira nodded and Fllay took out a laptop from her bag and set it up. Meanwhile, Kira thought to himself, _Something must have happen to her parents. Or else why did she become so sad when I mentioned the photo and asked questions? Maybe I shouldn't be too of a busybody. It would be wise that way._

After Kira and Fllay did the research, Kira left Fllay's house after saying goodbye. That night, Kira thought about the possibilities of why was Fllay sad when he mentioned the photo, he was also hesitating about his hunch. It just might be that her parents went to an overseas trip and she was sad because she misses them. But somehow, he felt that was very out of place. When he became to tired of thinking, he decided to turn out, having a feeling that he will know sooner or later…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter 5. In this chapter, Fllay and Kira actually took one step 'further' to their friendship. Anyway, I know I am very long-winded in this chapter, describing about the actions and all. But if I don't, I'm very sure later in any of the reviews, somebody will surely say either there is too little information or some actions are being missed out or other stuff. It's hard doing a fanfic, which everyone likes and approves of. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please R&R! Thank you!


	6. Meyrin's nonsense

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.

A/N: I'm back after not updating this story for like, maybe two months? I hope you guys would like this chapter. Kind of disappointed for the previous number of reviews from chapter 5 because I only got like, 4 reviews? Sigh. Nevermind, hope you people would enjoy this chapter!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 6: Meyrin's nonsense**_

_Monday, the week after when Kira and Fllay met up_

"Hey! Good morning, Kira!" Lacus ran towards Kira, who was at his usual locker withdrawing books for the lessons of the day. When Kira heard the voice, he turned and smiled at the speaker and greeted good morning.

"So, how did Saturday go?" Kira asked.

"It was fabulous!" Lacus said enthusiastically, "There were so many good designs of clothes! But daddy said I could only get a few pieces. How disappointing! How about you? Did you and Fllay finish the project?" Lacus asked.

As Kira was taking a few pieces of written work on paper, he spoke, "Yeah! Since we are doing the presentation today," Kira paused and handed her a few pieces of paper and continued, "Here's your script."

"So much?" Lacus cried in shock and surprise as she flipped through all the pieces of paper, scanning through the estimated number of words.

"Chill. It's not like you're doing that much. Each of us will be talking at different turns." Kira assured her.

"Oh, well. Can't be help, can it?" Lacus sighed and accepted the fact that she has to resign to her fate.

As they reach their classrooms, they went to their usual seats. "Hi, Fllay," Fllay, who has been laying her head on the table for a few minutes of rest, turned to the side to see Kira greeting her and waving at her for a bit. Fllay smiled and returned a greeting. Lacus didn't oppose to that; she could well see that Kira was still attached to her more than ever even though Kira did went to hang out with Fllay for a bit for work. Seeing that Kira was deep in conversation with Fllay, she went to her own girl friends (A/N: She also have other friends besides Kira, who is her boyfriend.)

"Do you mind practicing the speech for a bit?" Fllay suggested, "I'm not sure if Lacus knows most of the words because we added quite a number of uncommon words."

"Sure!" Kira said, "I agree with you. I'll call her back." Then Kira left his seat, and went over to Lacus, telling her about what he and Fllay suggested earlier. "Hey, Fllay! I see you and Kira Yamato are up to something." Fllay looked up and saw a girl with long reddish-pink hair.

"Meyrin, stop your nonsense! For the 100th time, I'm not with Kira Yamato!" Fllay said loudly with a hint of annoyance in her voice. Meyrin Hawke is Fllay's best friend; they met in Art class on Fllay's first day at school. That was when Meyrin accidentally splashed Fllay with green paint, she apologized and gave her new clothes to wear because of her green-stained clothes. Ever since then, Fllay had been hanging out with Meyrin and her small clique, which consisted of another four girls: Cagalli, Lunamaria (A/N: In this story, I made her and Meyrin twins and best friends although I know that in the anime, she is Meyrin's sister.), Stella and Mirialla. Although it had been only a week when Fllay met the group, she was already attached to them as much as they are attached to her.

"Don't been such an ass, Meyrin!" They turned and saw Lunamaria. She was Meyrin's twin sister and 'older' in the sense that she was born two minutes before Meyrin and she had short purple-red hair. "Luna! You're supposed to be siding me, not Fllay! I'm your sister!" Meyrin said, her voice acting sad. Luna rolled her eyes and said, "Please, Meyrin, don't ever interrupt a person's love life. It's just purely annoying!" "Yeah! It's nothing like what you think and what must I do to convince you? Besides, he already has Lacus." Fllay told her.

"Fine. Be that way. You don't have to be that agitated. It'll only make people think you like him." Meyrin reasoned. "Meyrin…" Luna said in a warning voice, tapping her feet and flashed a death glare at her, meaning "If you say anymore, you are going to die." "Okay, okay. I get it. I'll just go back to my desk with my group and practice our speech for the presentation, okay? And Luna, enough of that glaring." Meyrin shot back at Luna, who then stopped glaring at her.

"I am ashamed to have such an annoying sister. Sorry about that, Fllay." Luna apologized to Fllay after Meyrin left them.

"I heard that!" Meyrin's voice rang through the whole class but she didn't care.

Luna rolled her eyes and smiled at Fllay, "See you later, okay?" Fllay nodded and smiled, then Luna returned to her seat and begins a conversation with the person sitting next to her. Fllay looked at Kira, who was with Lacus and telling her about the speech-practicing thing. Lacus had an annoying look on her face but relented when she noticed that Kira is not going to give up in persuading her for the practicing.

Fllay turned away from them and thought, _I can never like anyone in this age. It'll affect my studies, and I cannot afford to risk it._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not sure if I did okay. The Luna and Meyrin conversation is just to 'lengthen' the story and give Fllay a chance to reflect on the last part of the story. What did Fllay meant by she couldn't risk it? Well, stay tune and find out! Thanks for reading my story and please R&R! I hope you enjoyed it! I also know that the title for this chapter is stupid and weird but I can't help it because I couldn't think of any more titles to give an idea to readers about this chapter. Sorry about that! I also realized that this chapter is also quite short, sorry about that too!


	7. Being Happy

Disclaimer: I do not Gundam Seed.

A/N: I'm back and writing my fifth chapter of this story! Hope you'll enjoy it!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Chapter 5: Being Happy_**

_Fllay's POV_

"Ring!" That was the last bell that gave students a sense of hope of escaping the usual prison – school and class. "Alright, everyone. Today, I was very pleased with the presentation you did," Miss Ann praised the class, although half of them weren't listening at all but eager to get out. Miss Ann then continued, "I am especially pleased with one group, and they are Fllay, Kira and Lacus. They have received the highest mark for this project. Okay, class dismissed. Remember to do your essay homework!" Miss Ann reminded the class before the whole class headed straight for the door.

I was glad on hearing that I've got a good grade. I was walking towards the door when suddenly, someone placed a hand on my shoulder. I turned to find that it was Luna and Meyrin. "Hey, what's up?" I asked, thinking that our "clique" would be walking to the nearby mall to have lunch before heading home; it was sort of our daily routine. Seeing Meyrin and Luna's apologetic faces, I said with a hint of disappointment, "It's one of those projects again, right? I understand, it's just our "jobs" as a student." Luna smiled and said, "Sorry we couldn't join you today. We are glad that you understand. Then, see you tomorrow!" "Bye, Fllay!" Meyrin said as she and Luna walked down the hall and disappeared around the curve. I knew that they were sincerely sorry and were grateful that I understand; they were such great people. Just my luck that today, Cagalli was sick, Luna and Meyrin had a project, Stella going on a date with her boyfriend, Shinn, and Mirialla rushing home to study for a major test tomorrow. Oh well, I think I shall walk home today alone.

As I was putting my books into the locker and taking my books out to bring home for self-study, somebody tapped me on the shoulder, I turned to find Kira standing behind me. "Kira!" I cried in dismay. Kira smiled and said, "I just want to thank you for being in the same group with us. I guess that the reason that we got the top score for the project is because we got you. I mean, you are the smart one and you are mainly the person doing the project and I just helped a bit. Thanks again!" I smiled happily and replied, "You're welcome!" I was glad that even though Kira was popular, he didn't act as stuck-up as other jocks, and I admired his modesty.

"Hey, you want to grab a ice-cream? I heard there is this new fantastic ice-cream parlor in the mall." Kira asked and explained.

"I would love to! But I haven't had lunch yet. Besides, I would rather have ice-cream after lunch." I replied.

"Then let's go for lunch! I'm hungry anyway." Kira said cheerfully. I nodded my head and he waited for me to get my books, after which we went to the mall together for lunch. There was a food court, a fast food restaurant and a pizza place. We decided to head for the food court as we thought of the variety of food it offers. I got myself a bento set while Kira settled himself with a tempura meal.

"So, where is Lacus?" I asked out of the blue, curious to find out why wasn't Lacus with Kira.

"She had cheerleading practice today. Besides, all my other friends are busy. I needed company myself too," Kira explained.

"So, let me get this straight, out of all your friends, you have to choose Fllay Allster?" I laughed and joked.

"Well, if you meant those "stalkers", they are not my friends. They are just, well, stalkers. And you, well, you _are_ a friend," Kira said with a thoughtful look.

"Uh huh." I replied, and we got ahead of our meal. As the time passed, more and more people came, crowding the food court. I noticed that some people couldn't find any seats, so I suggested to Kira that we should be considerate and leave since we have finished our food. At first, he was reluctant, but since he was the kind soul, we left the place for other people. As we made our way to the new ice-cream store, we talked about random things and topics, like how it would be if cats and dogs do like each other, that is random, right?

As the distance from the food court to the ice-cream parlor is quite long, we have enough time to talk about more things, it was like what friends talked, so freely and happily.

"So where's your group of friends." Kira asked, and I shot him a confused look. "I mean Cagalli, Luna, Stella, Mirialla and Meyrin."

"I know what you are talking about. But why would you ask?" I said.

"Just curious, I guess," Kira replied with a shrug.

"Well, Cagalli's sick, Meyrin and Luna are in school doing a project, Stella's going on a date with Shinn and Mirialla had to study big time for a major test tomorrow, so that explains why I'm alone," I explained.

"I see." Kira replied. After that, awkward silence filled the air, when suddenly, Kira announced, "We're here! Their ice-cream is superb!" I looked at the signboard and smiled as I followed him in. it seems that the parlor was very crowded due to its brisk business. The interior design were just so attracting and eye-catching; there was a big plastic ice-cream in front of the entrance, who would miss that? Kira was talking to the owner with smiles as I waited for him at the entrance of the place. Then he came out and said, "Hey, Fllay, I got a seat for us, come on!" I followed him in and we were situated at a nice window seat. "You got connections here?" I asked.

"Why the question?"

"I was wondering there was a long line queuing outside and yet we got a place here."

"Well, I'm on familiar terms with the owner here because I come here almost everyday. You might say I'm his regular customer," Kira smiled and explained. "Come on, order something!"

"Any recommendations?" I smirked (A/N: It's those type of friendly smirks, mind you.)

"Try the Rocky Road Float, it's superb, I tell you!" Kira said, smacking his lips.

"I shall take your advice then, since you're so "familiar" here." I replied.

The waiter came forward as we waved our hands for attention, taking our orders of two Rocky Road Float. The item came in no time and the presentation of the food was so fine and so grand, it made me hesitate about eating it, which Kira laughed a bit about. When I tasted the food, I almost flied to seventh heaven; the ice-cream was wondrous! The Rocky Road ice-cream had small chunks of marshmallows of all flavors; chocolate, strawberry, milk, vanilla, and other delicious flavors marshmallows can be made into.

As we enjoyed our food, we begin a conversation; ambitions, television shows, food, music, and other form of living. It was truly a way of being happy. Although I have great friends like Luna and the group, Kira seemed to be the only one who could make me forget about my problems and I feel I could tell him everything, well, not exactly everything.

But Kira was still a great friend to have.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This chapter seemed random, _there wasn't so much progress between the two of them_. I just wanted to write this chapter mostly on the ice-cream because I'm so obsessed with ice-cream this month. **My friend read this and said it was kind of rushed, _so give me_** **_opinions and suggestions_, please?** Anyway, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it, also, please R&R! **I realized from the stories stats, there are quite a lot of people reading but not reviewing. I would deeply appreciate if you review so as to give me comments to improve the storyline or anything.**


	8. Surprise Visit

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.

A/N: Thank you for those who reviewed previously! Here is chapter 8 and I hope you'll enjoy it! Sorry for the bad language by the way.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 8: Surprise Visit**_

The sky was turning into shades red and orange, highlighting the fact that the day is almost over and night would approach soon. Fllay had just returned home from her wonderful afternoon with Kira at the ice-cream parlor and other shops. As Fllay stepped into the lift of the flat, she pressed for level twelve, the level where she stayed on. As the lift was making it's way to its destination, Fllay pushed her glasses up her nose as it was slipping due to the amount of perspiration she had given off.

When the lift has reached its destination, the doors glide open, allowing Fllay to withdraw from the lift. She walked to her apartment and took off her sneakers, then reached for her tote bag in search of her keys. After successfully locating her keys, she fished them out and unlocked the door, allowing herself in.

Suddenly, the smell of fish casserole, chicken pie and other food wafted through the air and Fllay breathed them in. Breaking out of her "trance" from the smell of the food, she suddenly realized that there should be nobody at home in this time. Besides, she was the only person living in this apartment, so where could the wondrous smell come from?

"Oh! Welcome home, Fllay!" A warm and familiar voice greeted Fllay from the kitchen. The lady's head them popped out of the door to get a glimpse of Fllay, then her whole body revealed itself as the lady stepped out of the kitchen. "I wasn't expecting you to come home so late. Usually, you would come home straight after school, which supposedly ends at three. But look at the time now! It's six!" The lady continued in a scolding sort of voice.

"Sorry, Aunt Rika. I was just…" Fllay apologized and stopped suddenly, then said with suspicion, "Wait a minute. Why are you here?" The lady, Rika Allster, or rather Fllay's Aunt, smiled and said without any hesitations, "It's been such a long time, Fllay! I've missed you! Besides, you are my favourite niece. So I decided to give you a surprise by coming without informing you beforehand." Then gesturing towards the table laid with food – honey chicken, baked rice with cheese, tempura, different assortment of desserts and other delicious food – Rika lightly pushed Fllay to the table and said cheerfully, "Come on, Fllay! Don't be shy, I bet anything that you have been eating convenience food everyday and not a single meal with fresh food."

"That's not true! I have bacon, scrambled eggs and toast for breakfast everyday, although I choose cereals once in a while," Fllay retorted. Rika looked surprised and asked, "What about dinner and lunch?" "I have a sandwich for lunch and for dinner, I have…" Fllay broke off, and Rika knew that she had been having instant noodles or takeaways from outside for dinner.

"Come on, Fllay. You know instant noodles and those takeaways aren't healthy for you!" Rika scolded Fllay. "Yes, Aunt Rika," Fllay said in defeat and took her seat at the table; Rika's lectures weren't the most exciting ones, she was a nutritionist for heaven's sake! Who would be glad to attend lectures about what not to eat (Tempting chocolates) and what to eat (Gross vegetables)? Probably only bimbos who would gladly suffer a day of fasting or eating gross food to get themselves slim. As Rika took out more food from the kitchen, Fllay looked on in amazement. After taking out the third and the last dish, the table was already cramped with food. "How are we going to finish this, Aunt Rika?" Fllay moaned with desperation, "It's only the two of us!" "That's where you're wrong," Rika said playfully, and the doorbell rang suddenly. "Now, we have more guests," Rika said happily and changed her statement, "Not exactly more but at least more than two."

Rika went to answer the door and to Fllay's surprise, she saw her Uncle Kouji, along with his children, Yuko, the elder female sibling, and Tetsuya, the younger male sibling. "Uncle Kouji, Yuko, Tetsuya!" Fllay exclaimed and rushed towards the family, which now gathered at the door. "Hello, Fllay. Nice to see you all grown up and turning into a young lady," Kouji greeted and teased Fllay a little. "Thanks, Uncle Kouji," Fllay said, blushing from what her uncle just said about her. "Nice to see you again, Fllay onee-chan," The two sibling said in unison and embraced Fllay together as a greeting, pushing Fllay back a little. "Hey, Yuko, Tetsuya, I think that's enough," Fllay said, and her cousins pulled back from her.

Yuko was the same age as Fllay, she had black hair and brown eyes and her complexion was fair, just like her mother. Although the Yuko and Fllay were of the same age, Fllay was considered older since she was born two weeks before Yuko. Tetsuya was a year younger, but his handsome features and his well-built body showed him as a year or two older.

"What makes you come twenty minutes than expected?" Rika asked her family. "Daddy's car ran out of fuel," Tetsuya explained. "And he had to go to the petrol station to refuel," Yuko concluded. "I see," Rika said with a nod and then smiled, "Come on in then, the food is turning cold." With that, Fllay and her relatives reached the table and took their seats. "Why didn't you tell me Uncle Kouji, Tetsuya and Yuko are coming too? I thought you were the only one, Aunt Rika," Fllay shot her question at Rika. "As I said before, this was meant to be a surprise. And they should have arrive before you came, Fllay," Rika explained, shooting accusing looks at her husband and children, but was intentionally being ignored. Fllay nodded to explain her understanding.

"Say, Fllay, how are you?" Uncle Kouji asked of her. "I'm doing very well here. I like this place, although there are some unkind people. But majority of them are great," Fllay explained and smiled.

As the night grew, the family (A/N: It could be considered as that because they are related) ate and talked, turning to the television occasionally, but at times when they are not watching, the television remains switched on. The smiles that night were warm and sincere, kind and carefree. But from the corner of Rika's eyes, she could tell that Fllay's smiles wasn't as happy as they were in the past. But how can she, after all that has happened? Besides, Fllay wasn't the type of person who would try facing reality.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of the chapter. Hope you readers out that enjoyed it. Thank you for reading and please R&R! And by the way, onee-chan mean big sister, I figured it would be strange to call 'Sister Fllay'. Sorry for the bad language as I said earlier in the beginning A/N.


	9. An Uneventful Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.

A/N: This is an edited chapter so if you read previously, read this now because there are some changes. Thank you for those you reviewed previously. Here's chapter eight and I hope you all would like it! By the way, this chapter would be quite boring and dull, so don't complain! Also, I apologize for the bad language, and by that, it means my usage and way of writing. ("My English is really bad": mutters to self)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 8: An Uneventful Night**_

The next day, Fllay woke up from her slumber and gave out a big yawn. She was in a very good mood because of the previous night when her relatives, Aunt Rika, Uncle Kouji, Tetsuya and Yuko, came to give her a surprise visit. Although she was annoyed but the fact that they came without telling her beforehand, she was also very happy that they came, besides, it wasn't everyday where you meet your close ones.

Fllay took her choice of clothes from her wardrobe: a black vest, a white tank top and a pair of black jeans. She had decided to wear the black vest over the white tank top to complete her outfit. Today was special to her because she was going to go to spend a night with her relatives in their hotel after school. Rika and Kouji had decided that Fllay would be in Yuko and Tetsuya's room, besides, it was the best for people of similar age groups to mix.

Fllay headed for the bathroom to take a short shower to refresh herself. She undressed and stepped inside the shower, turning on the tap and letting the warm water trickle down her body, washing away every impurities. Then, squeezing the vanilla scented content from it's tube, she spread the shower cream all over her body and then let the warm water cleanse and rinse away the residue left behind by the shower cream. After then, she dried herself with a clean towel and wore her selected clothes of the day. Retrieving her spectacles and putting them on, Fllay headed to the kitchen to cook up her breakfast.

Because of her happy mood, Fllay decided to cook her breakfast instead of having cereals. To her, having fresh food freshly cooked is better than having cereals, and making a choice between the two depends on her mood; if she's happy, she'll cook her own breakfast, if she's in a bad mood for heaven-knows-what reason, she'll stick with cereals, besides, who would be in a good mood to cook if you are in a bad mood?

Cracking two eggs on the pan, cooking three stripes of bacon, spreading garlic butter on two pieces of bread and tossing them in the oven, grilling a sausage and making a cup of hot chocolate for herself, she was glad at her final 'product'; scrambled eggs, cooked bacon and sausage, two pieces of garlic bread and a fresh hot cup of cocoa. She smiled at the delectable breakfast and popped into her chair, getting ready to eat her first meal of the day. As she sat there and ate her breakfast peacefully and quietly, she started to space off, thinking about her talk with Rika. It was an uneventful talk and she didn't enjoy it one bit at all.

_The night before. Fllay's talk with Rika and later minor events (Narrator's POV)_

As everyone talked, Kouji rise from his seat and spoke as he looked at the clock, "Rika, do you think it's time we head back to the hotel? It's already ten, and I'm sure Fllay would be tired due to today's activities." Rika nodded her head and said with a slight frown, "That's true. But I have something to talk to Fllay about. You all go back to the hotel first. I'll return when I'm done." Fllay looked surprised and turned towards Rika's direction, curious of what her aunt would talk to her about. Although suspicious and curious, Kouji, Yuko and Tetsuya agreed on returning to the hotel first.

After bidding goodbye to her cousins and uncle, Fllay returned to the couch and asked, "Aunt Rika, what do you want to talk about?" Rika looked grave for a moment, sadness was also written all over her face.

"Are you alright?" Rika asked.

"For what?" Fllay said, frowning slightly from not understanding what her aunt was trying to say. Closing her eyes for a few minutes, Rika opened her eyes once again and said gravely, "That. I can tell you haven't gotten over it yet." Fllay responded by lifting her eyes from Rika and looked down on the floor, finding sudden interest on it. After a few moments of silence, Fllay said, "I don't want to listen."

"But Fllay…" Rika started to protest but was interrupted.

"If you are talking about that then I don't want to listen!" Fllay shouted in one breath straight. Her eyes were starting to be stung with tears, but she refuse to let them fall. If she does, then it would show that she's weak; that was how she thinks. Suddenly realizing that her attitude to her aunt was outrageous, her expression softened with guilt and muttered, "Sorry for my attitude." Rika nodded in understanding and started to walk to the door.

Turning back for a bit, Rika said, "If you do not want to speak of this matter, I would understand. But I'm sure my sister and brother-in-law up there would not be pleased to find their daughter in such a distress. I, too, am saddened by her nature. You were so lively and happy when you were young, but now, you are wrapped up. If you really want to speak to someone, find me." Fllay nodded and the two relatives bided each other goodbye.

Fllay headed to her bedroom and took a pile of fresh clothes, ready for her bath. She was glad that Rika had offered to wash the dishes for her because she was exhausted. As she headed to the bathroom connected to her room, she locked and closes the main door, as she was sure that she would not be going out late in the night, neither was anyone going to visit her at such a time. She retreated to the bathroom and undressed herself, filling the tub with warm water and poured a capful of apple bath liquid into the warm water.

After confirming that the water was just right, Fllay sunk herself into the bathtub, enjoying the warm sensation. She laid in the bathtub and closed her eyes, resting her head on a small cotton pillow. She smiled and hummed a melodious tune when her hums went off-note and shook a bit. Suddenly, her expression grimace, wet warm tears were forming and without resisting, Fllay allowed her tears to slip across her cheek.

More followed later, but it was more of a cry than just tears. Pouring all her sadness through her tears, Fllay thought about what happened in the past. _Why must it happen to_ _me?_ Fllay asked herself this question times beyond times, searching for a reasonable answer.

_Everyone says it was alright. But it just doesn't seem so!_ Fllay thought as she curled herself and rest her chin between her knees. Seeing and thinking false and impossible hope as she knew, she tried herself to brighten herself up and rubbed away her tears. She continued with her bath and dressed herself in her selected clothes, stepped out of the bathroom and bounced onto her bed. Within minutes, she drifted off to sleep with the covers over her, with them acting as her temporary protection from the cold and giving her comfort.

_Back in present…_

Returning to reality and to her breakfast, Fllay concentrated on eating her breakfast, after which, she packed her small bag of only a few change of clothes. A smile lit on her face as she thought of the time she would be spending with her relatives later. Putting her bag of clothes into her schoolbag, Fllay headed to school with a smile.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My language is bad so I'll explain some bits and pieces:

Fllay is having school but she'll be going to the hotel and spend time with Rika and all after school.

A/N: I was thinking this was a really extra chapter but I just have to write something and not really rush into things. Next chapter is about how Fllay spends time with Rika and all, and Fllay's new club or society in school. I'll keep it secret now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and thank you for reading!


	10. Meeting with Mrs Elyn

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.

A/N: I'm going to update this pretty fast because I want to start on new stories, if you don't mind. Anyway, this chapter will be all about Fllay and yes, it'll be quite boring. I'm degrading as a writer…

Hope you enjoy! This is going to be quite a long chapter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Chapter 10: Meeting with Mrs Elyn_**

The morning was quite early and the day was just beginning. Dewdrops were yet to dry and evaporate, and the sun merely rose, although sunrays were already shining on the surface of the earth, giving warmth to all the life beneath.

Fllay pleasantly strolled to the bus stop, knowing that she had plenty of time before school officially starts. That day, she had decided to wear contact lenses after a long and hard decision. She knew that her relatives would want her to look her best when she meets with them. Although she decided to stay with contact lenses until the next day, she had brought along her spectacles in a durable plastic case lest she need it in times of urgency. She heavily breathed in the fresh air as she felt the morning breeze sway past her.

As she walked to the bus stop, she had noticed that people were starring hard at her. _What's their problem?_ Fllay thought as she raised an eyebrow, but ignored the stares with much determination. However, she was still curious, she touched her face and tries to feel if there was something on her face, or maybe a pimple popping out. Like every girl, she, too, had a compact mirror in her bag. She retrieved the little item and lifted the lid up, inspecting herself with the small mirror. Although it was small, it served its purpose, but Fllay couldn't see anything out of the ordinary on her face.

"Hey Fllay!" A high and shrill voice called, prompting Fllay to turn around. Fllay saw that it was her two of her friends, Lunamaria and Meyrin. It was obvious to why they were going to school together for they were sisters. Fllay smiled and waved to them as they approached. At first, Meyrin was reluctant and Fllay could see that when Meyrin pulled her sister backwards and whispered in her ear. But clearly, Lunamaria had ignored her and went to Fllay.

"Good morning, Luna, Meyrin." Fllay greeted politely as they stood in front of her.

"You are Fllay Allster, right?" Meyrin said cautiously. Fllay faced her with a surprised look on her face, then look at Luna, pointing a finger at Meyrin and asked, "What's up with her?" Although Luna was listening, Fllay could tell that she was inspecting her face closely and her eyes wandered all over her delicate features.

"Nothing is wrong with her," Luna replied, looking at Fllay once again with a softer expression, "It's you."

"What's wrong with me?" Fllay asked as she gave a short nervous laugh.

"You look…different." Luna said slowly, finding the best word to describe the current Fllay.

"I ought to think so." Fllay explained. "I'm wearing contact lenses today."

"Why the sudden motivation on wearing contact lenses?" Meyrin asked as the three friends boarded the bus that just came not too long ago. Fllay explained the reason to Meyrin and Luna, leaving them nodding in realization after their curiosities were answered.

"But, frankly," Meyrin said, "You look better and nicer without your spectacles." Fllay blushed at the compliment and thanked her.

Fllay, Lunamaria and Meyrin found a four-seat area and sat down; Meyrin sitting with her sister and Fllay sat alone opposite them, facing them. The journey to school was quite an enjoyable one, they were discussing the day that was ahead of them, wondering if any teachers were to be absent, and would their different extracurricular activity – also known as 'ECA' for short – of that day be an eventful or uneventful one.

"I wonder when would I get my ECA?" Fllay asked, changing their current topic. The two sisters looked at each other, then Luna started to speak, "I'm sure Mrs Elyn (A/N: The principal) would allow you to have one soon. Besides, you just transferred for two weeks. Maybe she just wants you to get used to the school environment and then when she thinks it's ready, she would approach you and ask you about the subject."

"But how would she know if Fllay is ready?" Meyrin asked.

"Maybe teacher instincts?" Fllay joked and Luna giggled, but Meyrin just raised her eyebrows.

"But Fllay, to be more assuring, I suggest you go to Mrs Elyn and asked about it. What if she forgets about the new transfer student, Fllay Allster? Besides, there is a big chance that she would forget; she can't possibly remember all the students in school, can she? And you just entered the school not long ago, it's bound that she'll take not much notice to you." Meyrin said with more sense and with all the right reasons.

"You're right." Fllay said, and this set her thinking about her decision.

"Anyway," Luna started to change the subject. "Fllay, if you are allowed to enter a club or society or whatever activity, which one would you go to?"

"I'm not sure." Fllay confessed. "Maybe I'll go check out various ones."

"You should join the Science Club or the Chess Club or the Mathematics Club since you're quite clever." Meyrin offered. "These are clubs that are very keen on getting new and smart people. Besides, I'm sure they'll welcome you since your academic performance is quite outstanding during the time since you transferred here."

"She can't go to those clubs!" Luna protested and formed an X with her arms. "Some of the smartest people in the level are in those clubs, and mark my words, most of them are plainly mean. They might act meek but they'll actually hate and play pranks on you if you outstand them. Misaki (A/N: Random person without any meaning to the story. I just had to make an example) was in Mathematics Club before and she transferred out later because she was bullied by those geeks who were jealous of her IQ."

"How do you know?" Meyrin asked.

"She was my best friend two years ago."

"How did she get bullied?" Meyrin prompted excitedly.

"I can't tell you that." Luna frowned and shook her head. "I promised not to tell anyone." After several attempts to make her sister talk, Meyrin gave up, knowing that her persistence was useless. By now, the bus had reached their destination and the three girls alight the bus and walked the short distance to school.

"Anyway, Fllay, what do you like basically?" Luna asked.

"I like math, science, art, singing, playing flute, acting, cheerleading and also tennis." Fllay said, thinking hard. "I was considering going to Mathematics Club and Science Club before you were saying your part in being against them. Now I'm too freaked out to go to the clubs, but I might just go and check it out nonetheless." Fllay confessed.

"But you would have many choices if you like so many things." Meyrin pointed out.

"Still, I should think about it." Fllay concluded. She knew she couldn't decide on anything unless she had really gone to check out the ECA, about the time, the achievements they got, the standards they require, their conduct and there were a lot more to think about.

As the three girls reached the school and their lockers, a blond hair girl came running to them. When she stopped, she bent down and rested her hands on her bending knees, catching her breath by panting heavily. By this, Fllay, Luna and Meyrin could conclude that she had been running as if she was on something urgent.

"What happened to you, Cagalli?" Meyrin asked. "You look as if aliens have invaded earth."

Cagalli glared daggers in Meyrin's direction and said, "The day when the aliens come would be the day you ever achieve you master degree. Besides, I highly doubt that that day would ever come." "Are you saying that I'm stupid?" Meyrin retorted. "Maybe I am." Cagalli said in a mocking tone. "You have no sense of humor." Meyrin retorted. The two enemies and friends glared daggers into each other's eyes. Luna sighed and shook her head and Fllay tried to calm the two of them.

Cagalli and Meyrin were never on good terms because they were too much of an opposite. Meyrin was girly and Cagalli was quite a tomboy. Although they were good friends and hang out in the same group, it was always ugly when they start bickering. There was once when the two quarreled over a small matter and it ended up with the two people not forgiving each other for two weeks. It was finally resolved when Stella faked crying in front of them, pleading both of them to stop (A/N: Ah, this will be explained in next chapter). But there were also times when they were really good to each other, resulting in confusing and questioning theories about the two's behavior towards each other.

"Anyway, why were you so rushed?" Fllay asked. Cagalli finally left Meyrin's glare and faced Fllay. "Mrs Elyn wanted to speak to you, so she instructed me to send for you since she saw that you have been hanging out with us lately." Cagalli explained, then her expression darkened, "Did you do anything against the school rules?" Fllay shook her head and said, "Not of any that I could remember."

"In any case, you better meet her fast." Cagalli said and look at her watch. "Homeroom period starts at around fifteen minutes. Miss Ann wouldn't be pleased to find someone missing at the first period of the day." Fllay nodded, scrambled through her locker and took out essential books for the first four periods of the day before break: social studies, double periods of elementary math and simple Literature. Then Fllay rushed to the principal's office, giving a quick wave to her friends.

When she reached the general office, she requested the receptionist to allow her to meet Mrs Elyn and told her that she was Fllay Allster.

"Ah, so you are the one." The receptionist said as she dialed the number of the intercom of the principal's office. "I heard that Mrs Elyn was very pleased with your conduct despite being a new student in this school." With that, the receptionist flashed a smile at Fllay in which she returned.

"Hello, Mrs Elyn, Fllay Allster is here." The receptionist spoke and it was clear that the line was connected. The receptionist nodded a bit and mumbled something then put down the phone. "You may enter Mrs Elyn's office now." The receptionist told Fllay and directed her to the principal's office. Fllay thanked the receptionist and walked to her destination with a nervous feeling in her. What if Mrs Elyn called her in to reprimand her? But then again, it couldn't be because the lady had said that she was pleased with her conduct. Whatever it is, Fllay thought, I just have to go in there to find out.

Fllay knocked on the door and was told to enter. She turned the knob of the door and entered the white and well-organized office. There, behind the desk, sat a middle-aged lady with a warm smile on her face. Although she was middle-aged, she looked like someone in her twenties, in fact, she was already 37. she was dressed neatly in a bright pink sleeveless shirt and a gray office skirt. Her hair was tied up in a bun and her features were kind and cheerful.

"Have a seat." Mrs Elyn said, gesturing Fllay to the seat in front of the desk. Fllay sat down tensely and Mrs Elyn, seeing the tensed expression of Fllay, gave a soft laugh and said, "Don't be so tense, my dear. I didn't call you here to reprimand you and give you a lecture." Fllay relaxed a bit and waited for Mrs Elyn to say her share.

"Fllay," Mrs Elyn begins, "For these past two weeks, I have heard of your performance in class. The teachers said you were smart and diligent, and your friends were heard to have sing praises about you. I, myself, of course, was curious to meet you, and so I have call you here. Within these two weeks, the staff had told me that you were already being used to the school environment and I had began to question myself of giving you an ECA, although I had planned to allow you one when you find your place in this school." She paused and recollects her thoughts. Lunamaria was absolutely right about her deduction.

"So, to make things short," Mrs Elyn looked at Fllay sternly and seriously, "Do you want to have an ECA? It might take time from your studies and you are only building some foundations." Fllay thought about for a few seconds and nodded, "I don't want to stand out in the crowd by being the only one without an ECA." Mrs Elyn looked proudly at the girl in front of her and said delightfully, "If so, what kind of activity would you like to join? I'm sure some students would have told you by now."

"Yes, they have. But I'm not sure myself," Fllay confessed. "I would like to see those activities for myself and know many details of it before I make my choice."

"Would you like Miss Jean to guide you?"

Fllay knew who Miss Jean was, she was the person overlooking all the activities and in charge of anything relating to these activities. Fllay nodded and gratefully said, "I would like to." Mrs Elyn smiled and said, "Then it would be arranged. How about today after school? there are some activities on today and you can look around."

"I'm sorry but I cannot make it today. How about next week?" Fllay asked, remembering that the afternoon was reserved for her relatives. She knew it was not a wise choice to request of a principal but spending time with her close ones was more important than choosing an activity.

"Okay. Then it shall be next week. I think you can and should be going now. I know of some teachers who aren't very pleased with latecomers, and I'm willing to bet that Miss Ann is one of them." Mrs Elyn said pleasantly. Fllay giggled and bided Mrs Elyn goodbye politely before heading to the homeroom.

_Mrs Elyn sure is pleasant_, Fllay thought as she rushed to the homeroom. Today was starting off rather well and she was even sure that the afternoon would be even better.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I knew that was boring but this is just an informative chapter that will concern future developments. Next chapter would be about Fllay's day in school coping with her new 'image' since she became prettier without the spectacles. I hope you enjoyed that! Please review.


	11. Peace and Calmness

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.

A/N: I'm kind of running out of ideas so maybe I'll discontinue the story if I'm really empty in my head.

But I do have one alternative and that is to make Lacus evil and you get the idea. Of course I'm sure many people would disapprove so please tell me your views when you review! Here's the new chapter nonetheless and I hope you'll enjoy it!

This chapter would have like 40 percent KiraFllay. Excuse my dull language.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 11: Peace and Calmness**_

"Is that Fllay Allster?"

"She must have gone for a plastic surgery."

"Wow, she's so pretty."

Suddenly, halls were filled with loud whispers and gossips about new image of Fllay Allster. Some were convinced she did a plastic surgery while some admired her. Jealous people stared at her intently to closely inspect her appearance. Tired of all the glances and looks and the talks, Fllay decided to have her lunch at the rooftop of the school. She didn't tell her group of friends because they were probably being tailed by some people to 'get close' to Fllay.

After climbing numerous flights of stairs, she arrived at a dull metal door. She opened it and warm air rushed into her nostrils as the empty roof space await her, smiling as she stepped her first step on the roof. It was so peaceful and the Sun was merciful that day while the breeze played softly in the air.

Suddenly, clanking against the metal gates surrounding the roof was heard. Fllay's first instincts told her that there was a person, or maybe people. _Better stay clear of them,_ _most people already had me hung down downstairs. They're murderers _(A/N: An expression), Fllay thought reasonably. But she was still curious; why in the world would somebody be having his or her lunch on the rooftop when there's a perfectly air-conditioned lunch hall below?

As her curiosity got the better of her, she came into the open, looking all around for a single life being. Then she saw a person sitting against the gates, eating from his lunchbox and a book in his hands. The figure's spiky chestnut hair made him easily recognized by Fllay; it was Kira.

"Such a surprise to see you here, Kira." Fllay said as she walked towards him. Hearing the voice, Kira looked up from in alarm but relaxed after knowing it was Fllay.

"I've never expected you to come up here too." Kira mused as Fllay sat down beside him.

"Those people downstairs are irritating me." Fllay said with a huff, clearly showing her displeasure of all the gossips going on.

"But you are pretty. I mean without your glasses and all. So some people are bound to say bad things about you, they're just jealous." Kira reasoned.

"Thanks." Fllay said, glad to have someone agreeing with her for once. Also, she was pleased to hear Kira saying that she was pretty. Even though she did not realize, she blushed at the compliment.

"So what are you doing with that book?" Fllay asked as she opened her lunchbox, grabbing a sushi and devouring it.

"Literature. I was supposed to read this for a test today but I forgotten. So I'm going to read for a bit now. It's better than nothing." Kira explained, holding up the book to show Fllay.

"I'm glad I didn't opt for literature. I'm not really into such things." Fllay said, thinking about her dislike for complicated plays and storylines.

"They're not really that bad." Kira said, turning his attention back to the book. "You just need to read again and again to understand it."

"Okay." Fllay said with a shrug and decided to drop the conversation, thinking that she was disturbing Kira from his book and his test.

As she ate, she took glances at Kira. To her, Kira was different from other people, somehow. She felt completely at ease with him although they are not talking. It feels so natural to be with him. Then, she looked clearly at him; his eyes, his hair…

_Oh my gosh! What am I thinking? _Fllay thought anxiously and diverted her eyes back at her lunchbox, grabbing another piece of sushi, munching them slowly this time. But she couldn't help but feel the serenity around her, she suddenly felt so free; away from the gossips, the schoolwork and her past which caused her much psychological stress. She sighed and inhaled a deep breath of fresh air. Even though she and Kira were keeping quiet, Fllay didn't feel awkward, just peaceful.

"Finally, I'm finished with my book." Kira said with relief and heaved a sigh.

"That was fast." Fllay marveled, blinking her eyes at the amazing speed of Kira reading the book.

"I was born a fast reader." Kira admitted and Fllay just smiled. As they ate their lunch in quietness, both felt calm and peaceful despite the tense atmosphere. But what Fllay didn't realize was that Kira was glancing at her from time to time, and what Kira didn't notice was that he was doing so. A bell suddenly rang shrilly, reminding the students that they have ten more minutes until break is over.

"I better get going." Fllay said, getting up from her seat and faced Kira. "My next class is Home Economics. So I'll see you around." She gave a wave to Kira and went off. Kira returned the wave and after a few minutes, he was alone. He placed his empty lunchbox on top of his book and put them on the floor, stretching his arms and legs and then went into a more comfortable sitting position. Then he thought of Fllay.

Without her spectacles, he could see more shine in Fllay's eyes and they became prettier. But what he doesn't understand is that although her eyes showed ample traces of happiness, he felt that they were empty and sad. He felt that Fllay was masking her emotions, her true emotions.

Shaking his head from his thoughts, Kira inhaled one last deep breath before gathering his items and headed for his literature class.

_Back in Home Economics class…_

"You are going to have an ECA?" Stella whispered loudly in amazement. Fllay nodded seriously.

Stella and Fllay are in Home Economics class, having the boring Mrs Kanna as their teacher. That period of lesson, Fllay had made an exception to talk in class. The two girls had been having a 'whispering conversation' to make sure the teacher couldn't hear them. Their arrangement of sitting at the back of the class helped them with the task.

"So what are you going to join?" Stella asked excitedly.

"I don't know. I really don't know." Fllay said a shrug. "I'm having an ECA orientation by Miss Jean on Monday, so maybe I'll think about then. Besides, I don't know anything yet so maybe I'm being troubled over nothing."

"What about joining Drama Club?" Stella offered excitedly. "It would help a lot in keeping Cagalli and Meyrin at peace." She reasoned.

Fllay raised an eyebrow. She knew Stella is the head of the Drama Club and her acting is first-class. But the idea of joining the club just for the sake of peace between Cagalli and Meyrin seemed ridiculous to her. But she had to admit that Stella did a pretty good job in faking crying to stop the warring period between Cagalli and Meyrin at one time.

"No offense but the idea seemed ridiculous." Fllay said.

"No offense taken. But the Drama Club does have a lot of achievements. Numerous, I shall say." Stella said proudly.

"Yeah. Right." Fllay said slowly.

"Anyway, let's stop our conversation for now." Stella whispered in a low voice. "I can tell that Mrs Kanna is suspicious of us for talking in class. You know how she dislikes students who are not paying attention. I wouldn't risk a day of detention for talking in class."

Fllay nodded and the two kept quiet for a bit, with Stella doodling on her book and Fllay taking down her notes with the usual enthusiasm. It was all theory works that lesson for Home Economics, and even the students who normally pay attention in class drifted to sleep behind their upright books.

Meanwhile, Fllay decided to do all her thinking after school. Her thinking of schoolwork, ECA, appointments, current gossips about her and a lot of other things.

And Kira…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Not much author's notes for this chapter so I'll stop here for now.

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!

I'll kill to have reviews! (Of course not literally, it's just an expression.)


	12. Sister Brother Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.

A/N: I just read a really nice Shaman King story and now, I'm inspired to write again no matter how lazy I am. Here's chapter 12 and I hope you'll enjoy it.

I've also decided to give shout-outs to all my readers. Haha, I'm feeling bored and random anyway.

**NoshMono**: Thank you giving me advice. I've thought of the plan of the story and hopefully, it would turn out fine. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

**Violet**: Good news, I'M CONTINUING IT! Though I'm so tempted to make a new story with a lot of hate for Lacus (she's the worst character in GS and really, I hate her). But that would be in future. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

**KazeNoTsubasa**: Bad news, Lacus isn't going to be evil. But I can make a new fanfic of her being evil in future. Just tell me your views about that idea. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

**Nick2951**: Hope telling you that I'm continuing it would be a piece of good news for you. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

I became very sarcastic lately so there might be weird quotes, words or sentences in this chapter. Why? Because of the little reviews I get and 3 bimbos in my school being counselors, I'm damn pissed.

This chapter is about the communication of Yuko and Tetsuya, two 'quite important' in this story. I'm doing it because I felt I didn't elaborate their relationship enough, making it seemed that they're total strangers instead of siblings. Also, there would be a talk between Rika and Kira. So I hope you'll enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 12: Sister Brother Time**_

The day passed by rather well, if not for some irritating still-gossiping people. Fllay sighed as they gossiped, gossiped and you guessed it, more gossips. Boy, don't they get bored? Fllay took all of her patience to control herself for screaming out at them. Most of it was used ignoring the gossips in the morning, and this remaining piece of patience is reaching their limits.

Luckily, she was going to spend the whole afternoon and the day after with her Aunt Rika and her whole family, at least she have something to look forward to. When Fllay and girls reached the gate, they bided goodbye as they went separate ways.

"Fllay, wait up!" A male voice called from behind. Fllay turned and was surprised at who she saw.

"Kira! I thought you have your ECA today. Why are you here?" Fllay asked.

"The coach was sick so we have a free day today." Came Kira's reply.

"Oh." Fllay said softly. Then it was all awkward silence between the two friends, not knowing what to say.

"Are you going home?" Kira asked, trying his best to start a conversation.

"No, I'm going to my Aunt's hotel now. She said that I could spend a night with her whole family before they return to Tokyo sometime next week. It hasn't been confirmed." Fllay said as she smile, the thought of Aunt Rika somehow cheered her up.

"I see." Kira said as he felt relieved at his successful attempt to start a conversation. "So where are your parents?" Kira asked. All of the sudden, the air around them tensed as Fllay's smile drooped and she looked away.

"Something happened." She said emotionlessly, hoping Kira would stop asking about them.

"I see." Knowing that Fllay didn't want to talk about it, and thus, kept quiet on the subject.

"Where are you heading anyway?"

"I'm heading to the hotel too." Kira explained. "Lacus's father own the hotel and he wants me to be his "computer assistant". I'm sure Lacus talked her father into it. I wondered why."

"Isn't that obvious?" Fllay said, shocked at the lack of maturity and sense in Kira. "She likes you a lot and maybe she was thinking that in future, when you marry her and her father see that you have talent in you, the whole Clyne Industry would be handed to you."

"Really? Wow, I didn't even thought about it." Kira said softly but it was loud enough for Fllay to hear.

"So are you going to work extra harder now to earn Lacus's father's trust?" Fllay teased.

"Kind of." Kira blushed, getting her point.

"Hey! Fllay onee-chan!" A voice called from the hotel lobby as the two automatic glass doors opened for them.

"Tetsuya! Yuko! Aunt Rika! Uncle Kouji!" Fllay greeted everyone of them.

"Nice to see you again, Fllay onee-chan!" Yuko said happily. "Mum allowed us to go on a shopping spree later at night! She'll be paying for everything, including your share."

"You don't have to, Aunt Rika." Fllay gasped as she refused her offer.

"I insist, Fllay." Rika said firmly. "It's not everyday that I see my dear niece and buy her something. And this is…?" Rika looked at the brown hair boy behind Fllay.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Kira Yamato." Kira said in a formal tone.

"Hello, I'm Rika Allster. This is my daughter, Yuko. My son, Tetsuya and my husband, Kouji." Rika introduced her family as she use hand gestures to show the following people.

"Nice to meet you." Kira said with a bow and the Allster family returned one too.

"I need to go off now." Kira said, looking at his watch. "I'm going to be late for something. So I'll see you on Monday, okay, Fllay?" He said to Fllay.

"Sure. Bye." Fllay waved at him and saw him went over to the counter.

"Well, let's go up to the hotel suite, shall we?" Rika smiled at them.

"Suite? I thought it was only a normal hotel room." Fllay said, raising your eyebrow.

"I must have forgotten to tell you. But no matter, come up with us." Rika said as the whole family went up to the suite, with Yuko and Tetsuya talking excitedly to Fllay, lagging behind Rika and Kouji. Rika glanced back at the teenagers with a smile.

"They sure look vivacious, aren't they?" Rika said to her husband.

"Of course, they're just like you when you were younger. Fllay must have inherited her liveliness from her mother and Tetsuya and Yuko from you." Kouji mused.

"How I wish to see my sister in person again. She was a nice person." Rika said, expression saddened a bit and sighed.

Kouji put a comforting hand on her shoulder and consoled, "Yes, she was a great person and we all loved her. That Alicia (A/N: I don't know Fllay's mother name so I just made it up) was always so lively. Even when she was sad, she would try to be happy and tell us not to worry much."

"Because she's too nice and lively, Fllay is breaking down. She loved Alicia a lot and missed her. Alicia's her mother after all."

"She is breaking down? How do you know? She looks lively and happy to me." Kouji mused, taking a glance back to look at Fllay's laughing face.

"She's hiding it." Rika said simply.

"How do you know?"

"An aunt's instinct." Rika said with a mysterious smile, leaving her husband scratching his head, trying to unravel her words.

"Oh no!" Rika said suddenly, stopping in her tracks.

"What's wrong?" Yuko asked as the three teenagers went to the woman's side.

"I left my handphone on the seats in the lobby." Rika said, panicking.

"How could you be so careless? You better go down to the lobby to find it before someone else take it." Kouji advised.

"Of course, I'll go immediately." Rika said, turning towards the lift.

"Let me come with you." Fllay offered.

"It's okay, Fllay. I can much handle it myself. All of you better return to your suites first. I come up as soon as I can." Rika said as she stepped inside the lift.

"No hurry!" Tetsuya said to his mother but the metal doors of the lift had closed.

"So what shall we do now?" Kouji asked.

"Fllay can stay with us in the suite and she can rest before going out for dinner later." Yuko said with much consideration, "She must be tired after school."

"But I'm not." Fllay protested.

"I insist. We are going to return very late tonight because we would be shopping and walking around. You can stay up late all you want then." Yuko said.

"So, dad, can you tell mum for us? That Fllay is resting and we'll go out in the evening?" Tetsuya said as he turned to his father.

"Of course, I'm sure your mother would not object at all." Kouji said, smiling at his children and Fllay.

The teenagers beamed and thanked Kouji, then ran to their suites. _Kids these days_, Kouji thought as he saw them disappearing behind the door of their suite. Then, he walked back to his own suite.

As Yuko has said, Fllay was indeed very tired. As soon as her head touched the pillow, she was in dreamland.

"So how will tonight's sleeping arrangement be?" Tetsuya asked her sister.

"Fllay and I would sleep together and you would sleep in the other bed." Yuko finalized.

"You and Fllay? Sleeping…together?" Tetsuya said slowly.

"What is your dirty mind thinking?" Yuko shouted at him.

"Fine, ignore me." Tetsuya said, ducking the pillow being thrown at him.

"Do you expect me or Fllay to sleep with you?" Yuko asked sarcastically.

"Nope." Tetsuya said simply, popping a small ball of chocolate into his mouth. "I understand the rules of separating two genders apart."

"Good."

"But can you and Fllay fit in the bed?" Tetsuya asked.

"Look at this bed." Yuko pointed to the bed. "It's more than enough for two people."

"I get the point." Tetsuya said, nodding his head.

"Thank you for wasting my breath, little brother." Yuko said sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm too grown for that." Tetsuya protested when Yuko said 'little brother'.

"Doesn't stop the fact that you're younger than me, which gives me the right to call you little brother."

"Humph. I shan't waste my breath talking to you." Tetsuya said, walking towards his laptop.

"Suit yourself, little brother." Yuko said as she watched the television. Because the rooms were separated by a door, Fllay wasn't affected by the noise outside, prompting her to sleep comfortably.

_Meanwhile, with Rika…_

"Excuse me, do you have any handphones that anyone returned?" Rika said anxiously after looking through the couches.

"I have one here, is this yours?" The receptionist asked, handing her the handphone.

"Yes, this is it! Thank you so much." Rika thanked gratefully.

"Don't thank me, thank that gentleman over there." The receptionist said, nodding towards the 'gentleman'. "He was the one who brought your handphone here. He's very honest, unlike most people who would just take it."

Rika looked behind and saw the only 'gentleman' sitting there. Deciding to thank him, Rika went to him and said, "Excuse me?" The boy turned and said, "Yes?"

"You're Kira, aren't you?" Rika asked as she saw the boy's face.

"Yeah." Kira said simply, remembering her as Rika, Fllay's aunt.

"Thanks for returning my handphone." Rika said, showing him the handphone.

"You're welcome." Kira said with a smile.

_He seems like a decent and trustworthy boy. Maybe I can…_

"Can I talk with you for a while?" Rika asked.

"Sure." Kira said, confused. Rika sat beside Kira and then asked, "Are you close to Fllay?"

"Sort of. She sits beside me in class." Kira answered.

"I see. You know, Kira," Rika began, "I might not be in authority to say this but I hope you would help Fllay."

"What's wrong with her?" Kira said, suddenly alarmed.

"I'm sure Fllay would blame me for saying this, so pardon me for not telling you." Rika said. "But she is really troubled and needs help."

"How can I help?"

"That is for you to find out." Rika said, "I hope you would be quick. She can't handle it for much longer."

"Can't you give me a hint or a clue on what happened to her." Kira practically pleaded.

"Just a hint: it's emotionally and psychologically."

"No more clues?"

"No more clues. By the way, why are you here?"

"I'm a computer assistant for the owner of this hotel. But it seems that he isn't here at the moment, so I'm waiting here." Kira explained.

"I see." Rika said and got up. "So I'll say goodbye for now. And I'm really serious about what I say. Please, would you help her?"

"Yes. I'll help her no matter what." Kira said.

"Then I thank you in behalf of her aunt, and in the behalf of her mother." Rika said, impressed with Kira's answered. As she walked away, she smiled sadly.

_I hope this boy would help Fllay. He might be all that she'll need.

* * *

_

A/N: Was that satisfying? I was racking my brains to write something connective and suitable. Might be a dull chapter because of the language. I really suck at adjectives and describing. 

Please review!


	13. Weakness

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.

A/N: Sorry for the late update! Exams are coming soon and I'm very busy. However, I still managed to finish this chapter so I hope you'll enjoy it!

**NoshMono**: I didn't predict the story to be like that too. The idea just popped into my mind. I hope you'll like this chapter.

**Ai-Kusabana**: I'm sorry I can't answer your questions because it'll spoil the whole idea of it and I don't want to give away so much. But for your answer as to why Kira decided to help Fllay is because of…well, affairs of heart. I speak strange languages so don't mind me. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. And I'm sorry once again on not being able to answer your questions.

**Violet**: Yes! I hate Lacus too! She's the worst character in GS (my opinion, please don't take offense people). Maybe I shall do a story on torturing Lacus. (Laughs) I'm evil…

**KazeNoTsubasa**: Hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

**118-sethshadow**: I know I suck at describing and adjectives and I shall read books from now on (flips to Nancy Drew. Hmm, I love the series). Hope you'll enjoy this chapter and hope my reading paid off.

**Some person**: Haha, I'm not really fond of Enid Blyton. His stories are too vague if you ask me, no offense. Nice advice though. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

**Nick2951**: I'm glad you enjoyed it! I hope you will like this chapter too!

**_NOTE:_** This story will have a lot to do with the affairs of heart. So not all feelings of how they came to be can be explained. It just happens.

* * *

**_Chapter 13: Weakness_**

Lacus walked into a bright lit shop filled with diamonds which dazzled brightly with the reflection of the lights.

"Excuse me." Lacus said to the lady behind the counter of jewel necklaces. "My father reserved a piece of Azure Necklace and I'm here to get it."

"You must be Miss Lacus." The lady said surprisingly. "Yes, your father reserved a jewel necklace named Azure Necklace. Here is it." she bent down and retrieved a small dark blue velvet box. She opened it and it revealed a dazzling jewel necklace with a dark blue gem on the pendant. Through Lacus's years of experience with fine things, she immediately knew that it was a sapphire.

"Do you like it?" The saleslady asked.

"A lot." Lacus said, shocked at the loveliness of the necklace. "How much is it?"

"Oh, there would be no need to." The saleslady chuckled. "Your father has paid for it already. Mr Clyne is very loving to her daughter. We just need your signature." She handed out a piece of paper for Lacus to sign. After signing, Lacus decided to cab home.

While walking around the shops, looking for unique pieces of clothing, she chanced upon a familiar red hair girl. Lacus couldn't believe who she was seeing. She squint her eyes and saw the figure clearly. It was Fllay Allster.

_Why should I care?_ Lacus thought and turned to the opposite direction, walking away and taking a cab back home. She grinned as she looked inside the jewellery box, admiring the dazzling jewel necklace, it was the perfect touch to add to any outfit. Kira will be pleased, Lacus thought as her mind wandered to the thoughts of her evening with Kira.

Kira was dressed up in a formal black suit and held a bouquet of flowers. Standing outside the Clyne mansion made him feel small, and thoughts of hesitations ran through his mind. The huge door was opened by the butler and Kira was greeted with a formal bow and was led to the dining hall. There, Lacus was already sitting at the left end of the table. When she saw Kira arriving, Lacus smiled wildly.

"Here, for you." Kira said as he handed the bouquet of flowers to Lacus.

"Thank you, Kira." Lacus said gratefully in her crisp voice and dinner was served. The scrumptious dinner of lobster and caviar was served along with other delicacies. After dinner, Kira and Lacus danced in the garden, swaying with the soft classical music played by a violinist. The brilliant night sky sat a romantic mood in the garden and the roses of pastel colours helped too.

As the two danced, Lacus laid her head on Kira's shoulder and Kira sniffed in the smell of vanilla from his girlfriend's pink hair. Suddenly, Kira saw the colour of the hair transformed from a brilliant pink to a crimson red. A colour whose Kira knew vividly.

"Fllay!" Kira said suddenly.

"What?" Lacus said sharply as she separated from her partner. Kira saw that it was still Lacus and not Fllay. "Why did you said 'Fllay' all of a sudden?" Lacus asked, jealousy and sadness brewing through her.

"Err…" Kira thought hard of an excuse. "I just remembered Fllay took my math notes and there is a math test tomorrow. I was thinking of getting it back from her." Kira lied.

"But there's no math test tomorrow." Lacus said confusingly, narrowing her eyes with suspicion.

"Is it? Then I must have remembered it wrongly." Kira gave his childish laugh while Lacus forced a smile.

_Kira had just spoiled the whole evening I have planned tonight_, Lacus thought sourly.

_A week later…_

A week has passed ever since Kira's meeting with Fllay's relatives and his account of Rika's request.

_Just a hint: it's emotionally and psychologically._

That was all that Rika had said; emotionally and psychologically. Kira looked at Fllay from the side and saw her scribbling notes without any lack of enthusiasm.

_She don't look like she have some emotional problem of some sort_, Kira thought. In a way, he was right. Fllay had acted so happy and so normal that it was impossible to tell she had such problem. However, whenever Kira sees her smile, something painful stabbed him the chest. He didn't know why. Perhaps it was because Fllay's smile looked so sad? Or perhaps he was unhappy to see her in such sadness. He didn't quite know the answer himself. That's why today, he planned to ask Fllay about what Rika had conveyed to him.

After school had ended, Lacus went over to Kira's locker, planning to walk home together. When Kira approached his locker to retrieve his books, Lacus smiled and said, "Hey, Kira. Let's home together, shall we?"

"I'm kind of busy today so you go ahead." Kira said, looking at Lacus with a face written of apologies.

"Okay. Then see you tomorrow." Lacus hid her disappointed but managed to reply with her usual cheerful voice.

While she began to walk out of school, she suddenly remembered that she had yet to take her math textbook from her locker. She turned back and began to walk the curve to her locker when she heard two familiar voices.

"What exactly do you want to ask, Kira?" A voice that clearly belonged to Fllay was heard.

"Can we not talk here?" Lacus immediately recognized the voice of Kira. She hid behind the wall of the curve, hoping the two would not discover her.

"Why not?" Fllay said.

"Because it's something very private to you." Kira tried to find the words to explain and had hoped that it wouldn't sound wrong.

"Okay then. You can come over to my house then. Besides, I need your help in Chemistry." Fllay said. As the two began to walk down the hall, Lacus emerged from her hiding place. Kira, is that why you were not free to walk home with me? Lacus thought sadly and headed home, tears threatening to fall but didn't. Suddenly, math textbook didn't seem to be important anymore.

_In Fllay's house…_

"So you can ask me now." Fllay said as she came out from the kitchen, holding a glass of lemonade for her guest.

"Well," Kira began as he sipped the glass of lemonade, feeling refresh as the sweet taste of lemon enter his mouth. "Your aunt, Rika, she told me there's something wrong with you."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking you. Rika mentioned that your problem was emotionally and psychologically. I don't know what it meant though." Kira said thoughtfully.

"Then don't even try to find out." Fllay's voice turned hard and cold as Kira became shocked at the change of tone of her voice.

"Why? There is something wrong, isn't it?" Kira asked.

"No. Nothing is wrong!" Fllay said sharply, giving a death glare at Kira.

"There is something wrong." Kira finalized after he saw Fllay's attitude towards what he said. "Why don't you tell me?" Kira prompted.

"I told there is nothing!" Fllay stood up from her seat and said sharply. "Even if there is something, I don't want you to help! I don't need help, I can handle it on my own! So if you please, leave my house this second."

Kira saw the intensity between the two of them and got up on his feet, ready to walk out of the apartment.

"Do you still need help in Chemistry?" Kira asked as he turned back to take a glance at Fllay. Without an answer, he turned back to the door and leave after saying a goodbye. "Stupid question." Kira muttered to himself after closing the door behind him. At least he found out that Fllay indeed have a problem, and with renewed determination, he decided to help Fllay in resolving whatever her problem is.

After Fllay saw Kira leave, she went to the bathtub and decided to give herself a good wash. Undressing herself and entering the filled bathtub, she tried relaxing but failed. She didn't like opening herself up to others, it made her feel weak.

_We don't need a weak and useless daughter!_

Fllay clenched her fists and was filled with a hidden sadness and a determination.

"I'm not weak."

* * *

A/N: Okay, I admit this wasn't a really good chapter. Sorry, description doesn't like me.

Thanks for reading and please review!


	14. The Unappealing Word

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.

A/N: Sorry for not update sooner because I was lazy (see profile page). Here's the 14th chapter of 'Romancing Fantasy' and I hope you'll enjoy it!

**Anon**: I'm afraid that would be in late future chapters. Sorry. Meanwhile, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

**118-sethshadow**: Ah, sorry for the 'don't' and the numerous grammar mistakes. I'll be more careful about them in this chapter! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

**Violet**: Well, here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. And yes, Lacus sucks, Fllay rules. (laughs)

**NoshMono**: Wow, such deep meaning in the review. No matter, I'm just glad you enjoy the previous chapter. Hope you'll continue to like this chapter.

**Caladchblog**: I'm so sorry in your case. After all, there is someone for everyone. Be positive and you'll find your Miss Right. Thanks for reviewing!

**GoddessIrui**: Wow, thanks for reviewing all three KxF stories! I hope you'll like this chapter.

* * *

**_Chapter 14: The Unappealing Word_**

The class was quiet except for the soft blowing of the cool air for the air-conditioners and the scribbling of pens on papers, along with the occasion soft padded footsteps by the examinee. Kira filled in the blanks with countless careless mistakes on his Literature essay, his mind still thinking about the encounter with Fllay the previous day. How could he be so tactless and be so direct? Fllay must have hated him to pieces, thinking that he was such a troublemaker.

"Ahem!" The gruff sound came from behind. Kira jumped and looked behind, discovering that the examinee was starring at him a 'what-the-hell-are-you-starring-at-mars-when-you-are-supposed-to-write-your-essay' look.

"Sorry." Kira said softly and quickly turned back to his paper, resuming his quick legible scribble on his essay as he tried to make up for wasted time.

_I'll just think of what to make up to Fllay after the test._

_After the test…_

Kira scanned the cafeteria for any signs of Fllay, if not, her clique. Very quickly, Kira saw her blonde-haired twin sister, Cagalli. He had knew that Fllay was in Cagalli's clique, and that provided him with possible ample information about Fllay. After all, girl friends should know each other better than their guys, or how else can you talk to them regarding issues and boys? Kira began to head for Cagalli with ease even though it was very crowded. Sometimes, it pays to be the hottest and coolest boy in school.

"Cagalli!" Kira called through the loud noises in the packed canteen. Immediately, Cagalli turned and found his twin brother looking at her with relief in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Cagalli asked, wondering what's wrong with Kira.

"Do you know where Fllay is?" Kira asked. "I need to tell her something."

"She's up on the rooftop." Cagalli said as she turned back to her lunchbox to grab a piece of sushi. "What business do you have with h…" Cagalli turned to face Kira once again but stopped abruptly, noticing that Kira had disappeared and the doors of the cafeteria were flapping.

"Did he just vanish into thin air? Because I need to give my parents an explanation if he is really gone for good." Cagalli said with her usual sarcasm.

"He ran out the moment you said that Fllay was at the rooftop." Lunamaria explained.

"Then why don't I notice?" Cagalli raised her eyebrow.

"Because you were turning around for your sushi." Lunamaria elucidated.

"I see." Cagalli gave an understanding nod.

"There's something between them, isn't there?" Meyrin said excitedly. "Or else why would Kira be so anxious to find her and…"

"Impossible." Lunamaria said at once.

"Why?" Meyrin casted her sister a confused look.

"Because my brother loves Lacus more than any creature in the world. Get it?" Cagalli explained with a ridicule shake of her head. _But then, I wonder…_

Kira almost sprinted to the rooftop with a new record, if not for the careless-tripping part. He did his breathing technique for gaining more air while dashing up and his legs struggled to keep up with his eager determination to apologize to Fllay. When he reached the rooftop, he slammed opened the door, with high hopes of finding Fllay in the vast area.

He scanned the area and saw a red-haired girl sitting on the cement ground. Recognizing the familiar hair of the unique red colour and the delicate features of the girl, Kira was glad that he had found who he was looking for: Fllay. He was thinking of rushing towards her and apologize to her in a corny way, but stopped himself. What if Fllay glared at him and tell him he sucks? What if Fllay scolded him for being the most tactless creature in the planet ever to be made by God? His cheeks blushed with guiltiness as he recalled Fllay's angry expression the day before. However, he couldn't allow things to remain the same they are, embarrassed and awkward. After mastering his courage, Kira walked towards Fllay, thinking of a speech and rehearsing the lines silently.

As Fllay was cutting a piece from her mousse cake, she heard soft padded footsteps coming towards her. She quickly turned around and saw what could be the most insensitive creature of the century. Fllay glared at Kira with a pair of angry eyes.

"What do you want?" Fllay said sharply, turning back to her mousse cake and nibble the edge of the cake.

"I'm…" Kira started nervously. The cold shoulder Fllay gave him a moment ago was enough to tell him that she was pissed with him. He had surfaced her loneliness and almost her secret; it was obvious that Fllay would respond negatively to him.

"I just wanted to say sorry." Kira said softly with an apologetic look. "I admit I was tactless and insensitive, but I was concern for you."

"Concern?" Fllay said in a ridicule tone, placing her lunchbox aside and got up quickly, giving Kira an angry look. "There is nothing about me you should concern about. Besides, this was my problem and it's none of your business!"

"But you are my friend." Kira insisted.

"So what?" Fllay said, turning away from him. "Being my friend doesn't mean you can invade my privacy."

"Fllay, what can I do or say to make you understand?" Kira said desperately. "I'm trying to help you here, not invading your privacy or anything." Fllay was speechless; this was the first time ever that someone seemed so desperate to help her. Her expression softened and turned towards Kira, a need of comfort written in her eyes.

"You know, you are the first person who ever wanted to help me." Fllay said. "Desperately." Kira blushed and ruffled his hair. Suddenly, Fllay's lips curled into a gentle smile. Kira was surprised, and his hopes of being forgiven were high.

"So am I forgiven?" Kira asked, eyeing her with a hopeful look.

"I suppose so." Fllay said with a grin. Suddenly, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her and she was shocked at the sudden and unexpected reaction from Kira.

"Kira…" Fllay said softly.

"I know that you're lonely somehow, aren't you?"

"How do you know?" Fllay asked, not noticing that her heartbeat was increasing steadily.

"I just know." Kira explained, leaving Fllay with unsolved curiosity. "Just remember, if you ever need anyone, just call me. We're friends, remember?" Then, they withdrew from each other's embrace, faces lit with joy and relief.

"You know I would rather call my girl friends, right?" Fllay reminded him.

"Yeah, but in some cases, you would want to talk to a guy than a girl. It's the way of nature." Kira said.

"Wow, such knowledge." Fllay said sarcastically with a playful smile.

"Thanks, I was born a genius." Kira said with fake understanding nods, to which Fllay raised an eyebrow.

"But either way, thank you." Fllay said gratefully. But somehow, the word 'friends' wasn't so appealing to her anymore, not from Kira.

* * *

A/N: Okay, that was really lame and corny. But who cares, I'm out of ideas and the ones my friends gave me were so cliché, so let's leave it this way.

Thanks for reading and please review!

Oh, and sorry for the really short chapter with only a 1000-plus words. I'm just not born to write long.


	15. Simple Jealousy

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.

A/N: Sorry for the extremely late update. I was too caught in reading books and improving my English, plus studying for exams. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

**GoddessIrui**: Thanks for reviewing my 'The Three Princesses' story. And also, I hope you'll continue to enjoy 'Romancing Fantasy', so I hope you'll like this chapter!

**Noshmono**: Thank you for the PM. It really set me thinking. Maybe I'll use those advices and make some twists. Thank you for reviewing! Hope you'll like this chapter!

**KazeNoTsubasa**: Yup, I like the couple too! They absolutely cute! Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

**Ai-Kusabana**: Well, for the Fllay-falling-in-love-with-Kira part, well…it's for me to know and you to find out! Hope you'll like this chapter!

**Violet**: Yup, just that maybe Fllay is ignorant to it. Hope this chapter pleases you!

**118-sethshadow**: Spelling and Grammar still sucks? Hmm…I actually used the spelling and grammar check in my Microsoft Word, you know. No matter, I just hope you'll like this chapter.

**Dragon Guardian of Flay Alster**: I'm glad you like it. hope this chapter will be just as good. Enjoy!

* * *

**_Chapter 15: Simple Jealousy_**

The red-haired girl walked around the campus field, looking at all the students fiddling with their own items and masterpieces. Robots, costumes, books, uniforms, instrument…almost anything! She felt a bit sick as she thought of all the choices; she would have a headache deciding her perfect ECA.

Just a week before should be her ECA orientation with Miss Jean, but due to certain circumstances, she was replaced by Kira instead. However, during that embarrassing incident about Kira questioning her, she couldn't bring herself to go in front of Kira and ask him regarding the unimportant orientation. It was like scolding someone and asking for their help later. Talk about embarrassment. But now, after they had make up to each other, it seems like an easy task between friends.

Fllay look at her watch briefly. It was already 15 minutes past the time of her appointment with Kira outside the cafeteria. She was getting impatient, the tapping of her feet and the folding of arms proves everything. Suddenly, she heard quick footsteps which sounded like someone was running. She turned around and saw the chestnut-haired boy running towards her. When Kira reached her, he stopped and took in deep breaths of air. Fllay looked hesitant; did he run here just to meet her?

"Are…are you okay?" Fllay asked.

"Yeah." Kira said and looked up at Fllay, his brown eyes filled with assurance. "I'm sorry for being late. My teacher needed me to stay back to help her with her books. Did you wait long?"

"Of course not!" Fllay said quickly. The truth was totally opposite; she had waited there for a whole 20 minutes, plus the time she had arrived early. But how could she bring herself to give him a lecture when he was already trying his best in running here to meet her.

"That's a relief. I was afraid you waited long for me." Kira smiled. "Let's go see the various activities, shall we?"

"But you haven't had your lunch yet, right?" Fllay quickly stopped him, casting a concerned look at him.

"It's okay. I'm not hungry anyway. Let's go to see the first club, shall we?" Kira smiled at Fllay, receiving a nod. Fllay followed beside Kira, stealing glances at him once in a while. His amethyst eyes were so mesmerizing that she couldn't help but stare into them, feeling the comforting sentiment. After a warring period with her will, she diverted her eyes from Kira. A guilty and confused sensation overcame her; she knew he had Lacus and she wasn't planning to be with Kira anyway. So why the urge to be closer to Kira and the guilty feeling?

Fllay's thoughts were broken by Kira's voice. "So what clubs are you interested anyway?" Kira asked. Fllay looked at Kira thoughtfully, searching at the back of her head for her hobbies and interests. "I like tennis, cheerleading, acting, math, science, singing and playing flute."

"Those are quite good choices." Kira stopped in front of a room. On the glass panel was written the words 'Science Club'. "Since you like science, I suppose this might just might be the club for you." Kira explained. Fllay's felt butterflies churning in her stomach; she had heard awful things about intellectual clubs, about how they're jealous over your every single success. Fllay was about to stop Kira but too late, the door was opened and students with white coats hung over them entered her sight. Their eyes stared hard at the two visitors. Fllay could feel the tension but Kira was oblivious to the current situation.

"What are you doing here?" A blond-haired girl asked in a forced polite voice. Her eyes looked confusingly at the red-haired girl beside Kira.

"My friend wants to look around the science club. She's in need of an ECA so I recommended this club." Kira explained in a friendly tone.

The girl looked at Fllay and stared at her, checking out her features. After a long train of thought, she said, "She can join, but on one condition."

Before Fllay had a chance to pull Kira out of the room, Kira blurted, "What?"

"She must take a mini quiz. As you know, science club are only for the brainiest and the most intelligent people. Idiots are so unwelcome." The girl said, rolling her eyes, showing her displeasure for stupid students.

"Are you okay with it?" Kira turned to Fllay and asked.

"Umm…I was just checking out the ECAs bit by bit. Maybe I'll be late for the rest of the clubs so I'll just… go." Fllay said uncomfortably and shrugged. The pride of that girl made her feel uneasy, and she wasn't going to enter a club and stand the person who was so mean and proud.

After Fllay and Kira successfully left the room, Kira darted confused looks. "What's up with you?" Kira asked as they walked on to their next destination. "You don't look too pleased with the science club."

"I'm just…looking for something else which will suit me better." Fllay carefully selected words from her dictionary, hoping not to voice out her real opinions about the science club. With that, they walked in silence until the next room. It was room belonging to the members of the mathematics club. Fllay stared wildly at the words imprinted on the glass panel of the door. Another intellectual club! With forced renewed hope, she bravely followed behind Kira and entered the room.

After the same strings of events happened with the science club, Fllay sighed in distress; apparently, what her friends told her about those two clubs were completely true. Just as Kira was about to suggest about the next club, loud feminine voices rang through the hall. They could recognize that the voices originated from the field outside. Curious, Fllay decided to check it out, with Kira following suit.

"GO! GO! TIMBERWOLVES! YOU'RE THE BEST AMONG THE REST!" Screams and encouraging shouts followed. When the two reached the field, Fllay widened her eyes with utmost interest. Those simmering bright blue and green purples shone with the reflection from the sun, and the 'pyramid' the girls just built was fantastic. At a glance, she knew it was the cheerleading club.

She smiled so widely that Kira noticed the wide grin. "You like the cheerleading club?" Kira asked. "Ye…yeah. The club seems nice itself." Fllay said uncertainly. She knew most cheerleaders were stuck-up, but there were some who were very nice.

"You want to ask them for acceptance?" Kira glanced sideways at Fllay. "I'm sure Lacus could help you get in."

Then, it suddenly dawned onto her; Lacus was also in cheerleading club. Fllay felt good to have someone help her get into the club, but in a way, she wasn't too pleased in pulling strings. Fllay shook her head. "Nope, I want to get into this club with my ability." Fllay said with renewed determination. The grace and poise the cheerleaders exuded was so elegant that she marveled their every actions.

"Kira!" A cheerful voice called from behind the two friends. They turned around to discovered the pink-haired Lacus beaming at them – or rather _him_. "What are you doing here?" Lacus came forward and gave a peck on Kira's cheek. Fllay suddenly felt out of place, it was like intruding someone in the middle of the lovey-dovey moment.

Suddenly, Lacus noticed Fllay at the corner of her eye, and those unpleasant memories from the week before flooded into her mind about how Kira was with Fllay. "What are you doing here?" Lacus asked through gritted teeth, forcing herself to be nice. Her cold tone scared Fllay but Kira was still oblivious to this fact. Such is a boy of pure innocence.

"I'm looking for an ECA. Since I'm kind of interested in cheerleading, I thought about coming here to watch the practice." Fllay said timidly.

"And who's your guide?" Lacus raised an eyebrow, as if challenging her to retort.

"I'm standing in for Miss Jean to be her guide." Kira interrupted.

Lacus's eyes widened and she was agape. She was loss for words and just stared wildly at Fllay. Once again noticing her boyfriend's presence, she gave small coughs and said, "Since you're interested in cheerleading that much, I supposed you're on probation in the club." Lacus shrugged, she wanted to reject Fllay, but not in front of Kira, that would be so unwise.

"Really?" Fllay widened her eyes in surprise. "Thank you so much!"

"But if we fail to see any talent in you, you'll have to go." Lacus continued curtly.

"Don't worry! I'll do my best!" Fllay said cheerfully, suddenly dismissing that fact that Lacus wasn't a really nice person. She faced Kira and gave a wide smile.

"Good for you, Fllay." Kira commented.

Lacus was almost fuming with anger, watching Fllay and Kira exchanging smiles. Was it her imagination or did Fllay's smiles contain pure joy with hints of – maybe, just maybe – love? Either way, she wasn't pleased with them smiling at each other. She turned around the corner and left, almost sure that the two have not realized that she was gone.

* * *

A/N: Yay! Another chapter finished! Hope it was good! And just a note: I used Microsoft Word spelling and grammar check!

Please review! I love my reviewers!


	16. Insecurities

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.

A/N: Sorry for the late update. I have to grieve over my tainted report book. Hope you'll like this chapter. Just a small note: do not kill me for any bad expression for English because I almost failed my English paper.

**GoddessIrui**: Thanks for the review. I apologize for the wrong colouring of Kira's eyes, but as you can tell, I'm probably too lazy to replace the chapter. And yup, Lacus is getting jealous so wonder what happens next. Enjoy this chapter!

**Violet**: You know, after reading your review, I'm so tempted to make Lacus the bad person here in the story. But I'm not going to because I want this story to be purely…good (doesn't really make sense but who cares? Some probably will but I don't). Anyway, enjoy this chapter.

**Fllayastic**: Will Fllay become a cheerleader? Well, read this chapter and you'll be really surprised… enjoy!

**NoshMono**: A very large bomb is, well, just a few chapters away so stay with me until then. Enjoy this chapter!

**Ai-Kusabana**: Well, your bad feeling may be correct because I'm might just be planning something. (Heh heh). Enjoy this chapter!

**asylem29**: It's okay, no biggie. Thanks for the review! Fllay will be opening herself soon but just not in this or the next chapters. And about the number of chapters, I'm not sure yet! But I hope it won't reach 30 plus or 40 plus. I know that if it was me, I'll faint at the number of chapters (except a series of one-shots).

**nick2951**: Thanks for the review! Hope you'll like this chapter as you did for the previous one.

* * *

_**Chapter 16: Insecurities**_

The red-haired girl walked gloomily through the halls while debating whether to find another ECA and ditch her current cheerleading club. For the past few weeks, Lacus had been training – or rather, torturing – her hard. Her legs, arms and back hurt even when she moved a muscle. She had never expected cheerleading to be this torturous: 5 laps around the campus, 35 push-ups and sit-ups each and 50 jumping jacks. While this doesn't seem so much to athletic people, Fllay isn't one of them. _No wonder cheerleaders have such great figures_, Fllay thought painfully as she walked slowly to the girls' locker room to change to her cheerleading uniform.

The school gates and the principal's office were so tempting. She could just walk home at this very moment or enter Mrs Elyn's office and request for a change in ECA. Certainly Mrs Elyn would agree, seeing the fine student Fllay was. Fllay pushed up her glasses which were slipping off, deciding that she would attend her ECA after all. She thought about being on probation. Maybe that was the reason for all those torturous work-out. If she was an official member of the club, maybe her exercises would lessen like the other cheerleaders who did just 2 laps, 20 push-ups and sit-ups and only 20 jumping jacks. Fllay wondered happily at the numbers which differed so much. If only she was an official member without going through the probation period…

"Fllay Allster!" A shrill voice called angrily. Fllay snapped out of her daydream and responded to the voice by looking behind, searching for the person who was calling her. To her surprise, it was Aisha, a friend – and probably the friendliest and non-stuck-up person – from the cheerleading club. When Fllay had gone for her first cheerleading practice, Aisha was the only one who took the initiative to befriend her. The black-haired beauty had yellow-orange highlights at her fringe and fair complexion with rosy lips.

At first, Fllay wanted to smile and greet Aisha with a casual 'hi'. However, seeing her not-so-pleasant expression, Fllay kept quiet until Aisha reached her, panting for breath. "What's wrong, Aisha?"

When Aisha regained composure, she looked at Fllay with worried and angry glints in her eyes. "Don't 'what's wrong' me, Fllay." Aisha scolded, her arms akimbo. "Didn't you know that cheerleading starts in 20 minutes? Why aren't you changed?"

"What?" Fllay burst out, her eyes bulged out confusingly. "I thought it starts at 3 o'clock. It always does. But it's only 2 o'clock now."

"Didn't I message you?" Aisha asked. "I stated there that today's practice starts early." Fllay quickly fish out her handphone from her pocket. '1 new message' was shown on the screen and Fllay pressed the button to read the content. When she read this, her heart sank; she hadn't checked her phone since yesterday.

"Oh my gosh! That means I'm almost late." Fllay said with a surprised tone.

"That's right." Aisha confirmed. "And be thankful that there's an 'almost'."

"Help me buy a sandwich, will you?" Fllay pleaded Aisha. She hadn't had anything to eat since class was dismissed at 2 because of errands requested by the teachers. "Friend, buddy, pal?"

"Of course!" Aisha held her hand up to stop Fllay from saying anymore words related to 'friend', 'pal' or 'buddy'. "Go and change now and I'll return to the lockers' room with your sandwich."

Fllay thanked Aisha quickly and rushed to the locker room. Why does cheerleading practice be held so early today without her knowing nothing about it? No doubt, Lacus was trying to get at her. Sure, she took up some 'personal space' between her and Kira but that doesn't mean she can throw in whatever time she wants for the cheerleading practice. Besides, she was just a friend, nothing more that could take Kira away from Lacus. Right? Fllay slowed down to a slower pace. She was just a friend to Kira, right? Realizing that she needs to hurry up to get changed and to wear her contact lenses (she decided that glasses fit her best that day but cheerleading screwed it up), Fllay resumed her dashing, with the question cleared out in her mind.

However, the correct question that she should ask herself was: Kira was just a friend to her, right?

_Cheerleading break period…_

As expected, Fllay was the first to rush to the water taps as Lacus initiated the break for all cheerleaders. The others looked on with no surprise; with all the tough work Lacus had set out for Fllay to do, it was no wonder that Fllay needed to hydrate herself as much as possible in order to live through the day. After minutes at the water taps, drowning herself with fluids, Fllay heard her stomach growling. She sighed sadly; even the energy from the sandwich Aisha bought for her isn't enough to satisfy those tasks she was ordered to do.

"I hope I'll live through the day." Fllay muttered disappointedly. "I'll be lucky if I even survive cheerleading practice."

_After cheerleading practice…_

Miraculously, Fllay had survived the cheerleading practice, with muscle aches so terrible that she groaned softly with every movement.

"Fll…Fllay, are you alright?" Aisha asked worriedly as she noticed Fllay's tired and worn form.

"Sure, great. Never been better." Fllay said sarcastically.

"I feel for you." Aisha sympathized.

"You should be." Fllay said. "After all, I don't get these aches for nothing." Aisha giggled at Fllay's cynical joke which Fllay, herself, hadn't even noticed. It was such a relief to know that it was Friday, the last day of school and the day before the long-awaited Saturday, when Fllay can relax at home without worrying about cheerleading practices and exercises, besides loads of homework.

When they reached the school gates, Aisha said, "I guess we're going separate ways. See you on Monday." Fllay waved and walked in the opposite direction from Aisha.

"Hey, Fllay!" A voice called and Fllay looked behind. Her heart skipped beats – she was so surprised – and her cheeks became rosier than they were supposed to be. "Hey, Kira." Fllay said casually with forced calmness.

"You were just released from cheerleading club?" Kira asked. Fllay looked at his amethyst eyes, mesmerized in them for a moment.

"Fllay?" Kira called suddenly, bringing Fllay back to Earth.

"Huh?"

"I was just asking you if you've been just released from cheerleading club." Kira repeated.

"Oh, that. Yeah, I was just being released." Fllay answered. _Released is a good word to be used here_, Fllay thought. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just waiting for Lacus." Kira answered. Suddenly, Fllay's heart sank, but the beats still continued in rhythm. _Quiet down, girl_, Fllay urged herself, but somehow, those beats still continued. "I thought she'll be out by now." Kira muttered.

"She will be, soon." Fllay said encouragingly.

"So how was the cheerleading practice?" Kira asked. "It's been weeks, have you adapted to it?"

"I'll be lying if I said that I've adapted to it and the practice was great." Fllay carefully selected words out of her dictionary. After all, Lacus was the chairperson of the club and it'll be mean to say that the practice suck, especially in front of her _boyfriend_. "But the cheerleading part was really good and enjoyable."

"Tell me all about it." Kira said with a small smile, folded his arms and looked at Fllay amusingly.

"About the adaption and practice part or the cheerleading part?"

"Everything." Kira smiled amusingly.

So then, Fllay burst out everything, from the 5-laps-35-push-ups-and-sit-ups-50-jumping-jacks to the cheerleading part, where Fllay got to see the whole signature routines and tried out several positions such as the pyramid and the somersaults. Even until now, Lacus had encouraged the members to think of new routines.

"It wasn't so bad, the whole cheerleading thing." Fllay concluded. "But the exercises sure are killing me. It's giving me aches everyday."

"Have you talked to Lacus about it?" Kira asked worriedly (Fllay convinced herself that Kira is just a kind-hearted soul). "I know it's very tiring, especially if you're not the athletic type. Which I assume you aren't." Kira added the last statement.

"It's okay." Fllay said. "Your idea seems tempting, but I'm sure Lacus is making me do this for my own good, including the whole cheerleading community."

"So I guess you have to suffer until probation is over, right?" Kira asked. "Lacus told me that official members do lesser of these exercises."

"That's right." Fllay said, trying to be positive. "But I hope I'll survive until then. Pray for me, will you?" Fllay added jokingly.

"Sure. I'll go to the church if I have to." Kira said. Fllay threw into fits of giggles and Kira continued, "I'm really going to do it, you know."

"But I was just joking." Fllay said, wiping the tears from the previous giggles.

"Ah, well, it doesn't cost anything to help a friend right?" Kira explained. "Besides, I go to the church every week. I'm bored, you see. So I might as well pray for you."

"That's nice of you." Fllay said with a smile, trying to hide her blushing. "Anyway, I need to go now. See you on Monday?"

"Sure." Kira replied simply. The two waved goodbye to each other and Fllay continued to walk home, with thoughts of Kira Yamato in her mind (she didn't know why and couldn't help it) and Kira continued to wait for Lacus.

_With Lacus…_

She had heard everything and seen everything. The smiles on their faces – especially Kira's – were making her extremely insecure. Suddenly, she curses herself for having sharp ears. She had never meant to torture Fllay with all those blasted work-outs, they were just rules laid out by the previous seniors and those a year older. It was almost a tradition, since cheerleaders must have proper figures and abilities. Now, Kira is going to see her as those people who tortures for nothing. _But he won't think that way right? He's way too innocent_, Lacus reasoned. That was one thing she loved about him.

Inhaling deeply, Lacus walked towards Kira and tried to be confident (like she always was) and acting as though she didn't know what Kira and Fllay were doing or talking a minute ago.

"Hi, Kira. Sorry to keep you waiting." Lacus said cheerfully with a hint of apology.

"It's fine." Kira flashed a smile. "I was just talking to a friend just a while ago."

"I see." Lacus muttered and slipped her petite hand into Kira's hands, both of them walking towards Lacus's house with a comfortable pace. "Where are we going tonight? It's Friday." Lacus asked, excitement in her voice. They always go on a date on Friday and Lacus wasn't expecting any less than that.

"I'm so sorry." Kira apologized. "I have to go to Athrun's house for a project due on Monday. So I'm afraid we can't go out together tonight." Lacus was so disappointed but kept a happy face. "It's alright. I understand."

"You're sure you're not angry?" Kira asked softly.

"Of course not!" Lacus said quickly. "This isn't the first time anyway. Projects tend to pop out and besides, homework come top priority."

"Thanks Lacus." Kira said gratefully. After a few paces, Kira suddenly spoke, "Lacus, can you go easy on Fllay in cheerleading?"

"What's wrong?" Lacus asked, a bitter feeling stirring inside her.

"She complained about the amount of exercises that she was ordered to do." Kira explained. "Can't you just ease the numbers?"

"This wasn't my idea, you know." Lacus protested angrily, thinking that Kira was siding Fllay. "All cheerleaders must go through this. This was set by seniors and is seen as a tradition in cheerleading club."

"But you're the chairperson now." Kira tried again. "You set the rules and…"

"This isn't about superiority, Kira." Lacus said. "Some traditions are meant to be kept, and the cheerleading club's ones are to."

"Fine. Easy there, Lacus." Kira held up his hands. "Why are you so uptight about that?"

"Because I see my cheerleading club as a team and the best. I'm just devoted to cheerleading, you can't blame me for that." Lacus said in a less angry voice.

"I get it." Kira said finally. "Just, don't be mad at me, alright?"

"Give me 10 minutes." Lacus said and released her hand from Kira's. The two walked side by side but didn't spoke. Lacus was practically fuming with anger and Kira didn't want to add any gasoline to it.

When they reached Lacus's house, Kira glanced at Lacus, hoping for forgiveness. "Err…here we are. We've reached your house." Kira said uncertainly. Seeing no response from Lacus, Kira shrugged and said, "Umm…I'll see you on Monday then. Bye."

"Have you forgotten to do something?" Lacus said simply as Kira was walking away. Kira was surprised at Lacus, who finally spoke after more than 10 minutes. He walked back to her side and looked at her confusingly but Lacus simply placed a finger on her cheek. Smiling knowingly, Kira gave a small kiss on her cheeks.

"So have you forgiven me?" Kira said hopefully.

"It's hard not to." Lacus said with a small smile. Then, she giggled, "You're such a cute boy, Kira."

The two burst into a small fit of giggles when finally, Kira decided to leave, promising Lacus that he'll call her at night. Lacus gave an understanding nod and watched Kira as he walked away. She felt happy about how Kira loves her, but something was making her insecure. She was beginning to think that the kiss was meant to be "romantic" to Kira, but Lacus felt that it was "friendly". And it certainly wasn't because she was thinking Kira as a friend. Before walking to her room, Lacus went to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of lemonade.

_Gee, why must I think so much?

* * *

_

A/N: Hope that was a good chapter. I'll probably post another chapter soon (I hope) because I'm totally concentrating on two of my stories now and this story is one of them (read profile page). I hope you've enjoy this chapter!

Please review!


	17. Silver Locket

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.

A/N: Sorry for the late update. I was busy with last-minute homework. Heh. Enjoy this chapter!

**GoddessIrui**: Ah, well, Kira is oblivious to almost anything! He's the type who is just too innocent to notice anything suspicious in a bad way. Too bad for Fllay though… Enjoy this chapter!

**118-sethshadow**: I didn't know Microsoft have flaws in their spelling and grammar check. Maybe I'm just too bad in English to notice. Enjoy this chapter!

**Some.Azn.Guy**: It's kind of obvious, right? Lacus love Kira like, a lot, even in the anime itself (crap, they didn't pair Fllay with Kira, urgh…). Enjoy this chapter!

**KazeNoTsubasa**: Fllay won't be beaten! Yeah! I like that enthusiasm! Fight on, Fllay! Before I carried myself to the Antarctica, thanks for the review! Enjoy this chapter!

**asylem29**: (Laughs) Kira is irresistible, eh? Not really, not to me anyway, even though I do like the character. Speaking of irresistible, Prince of Tennis is so much more irresistible… (Sighs) Anyway, let me return to topic: thanks for the review! Enjoy this chapter.

**NoshMono**: Thanks for the review! Yeah, Kira is going to have a hard time, and I have a feeling this story might drag on to 30-something chapters. Hope my instincts are wrong. Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

_**Chapter 17: Silver Locket**_

"Ring! Ring!" The alarm clock rang nosily, rudely interrupting the red-haired girl who was still under her soft comforter and in her lovely slumber. Unwillingly, Fllay sat up, switching off the alarm clock's shrill sound. She rubbed her eyes and yawned before doing her daily morning ritual.

It was Saturday, the most relaxing day in Fllay's life ever since entering the cheerleading club. Sunday wasn't too bad, but the thought of rushing through homework was gruesome, or in Fllay's case, realizing that the torment of exercises freaked her out. Suddenly, homework seemed like peanuts, however high the pile is.

After finishing her breakfast, Fllay went to the bathroom to rinse her mouth to clear the aftertaste of her food. Usually, on Saturdays, Fllay just stoned at home, with really nothing to do except her daily chores and her homework, which usually ended up being finished in only an hour or two. However, on that Saturday, Fllay was meeting with her friends (namely Meyrin, Stellar, Lunamaria and Cagalli) for a day out at an amusement park. Initially, Fllay had disagreed, thinking that it was a place for kiddies, but after much persuasion (and many fake threats that the group tried), Fllay relented, thinking that she has nothing better to do anyway. She didn't regret agreeing, but she didn't feel very glad at the idea. It was just a way to help her past her time on Saturday.

Not that she has nothing to do. Of course.

Lazily, Fllay randomly extracted a black sleeveless top with curtains of white lace hanging at the curved neckline. Also, she had chosen a pair of azure jeans with a no particular design except two white streaks splashed across the front of the ordinary bottom. To complete her look, Fllay secured a rather big silver-white belt around the waist, overlapping a portion of her shirt, contrasting the black with white. As Fllay left the room, somewhat satisfied at her fashion sense, she saw a silver heart-shaped locket at the corner of her eye on the dressing table. She looked at it for a short while, strong emotions overcame her but she simply shook them away.

"It's not like I'm going to have an emotional break down or something." She muttered softly as she neared the table, aware of her own problem. "It just seemed pretty all of a sudden. And besides," Fllay looked into the mirror and touched her neck lightly, "It's kind of plain, so maybe a pendant might "brighten" things up?" After a simple decision, Fllay decide to wear it after all. Within the locket hides something sad, but it looks good on the outside. And she won't be opening it to look at _that_ anyway.

That's what she thinks.

_I won't open it for sure. If I do, I'll remember those things. I'll remember those terrible things that I don't want to recall…_

After snapping out of her thoughts shortly after, Fllay started to make her way to the train station, which was the meeting place. She tried to look positive and she tried to think so too, but failed to do so. That day, she had taken a liking to contact lenses and used them. But now, on her way to the train station, she regretted; her glasses made her more confident, her glasses were what seemed to hide herself from the big crowd, away from everyone except those who actually made an effort to like her.

Those like Meyrin, Lunamaria, Stellar and Cagalli. And maybe with a little bit of luck, Kira Yamato.

Fllay thought about when she first met Kira, behind that nerdy "mask" from hers. And then she thought about the time when he was over at her house for a project assigned by the teacher. And then, there was a time when he introduced this superb ice-cream parlor to her. There were so many events they had gone through together, but Fllay felt they were little, not enough to even become good friends; but they were.

Realizing that she was thinking more than she should, Fllay fastened her pace and fished out her pink iPod Nano, secured the earphone to her ears and began to relax at the music, even though it was pop. As she passed by a bookstore, she glanced at her watch. There was still time anyway, so she decided to patronize the store a bit.

As she was walking into the bookstore, she tripped, causing her to lose her balance. "Ah!" Fllay couldn't help but let out a rather loud sound, in hopes of warning the person in front of her who is about to crash into her. However, it was fruitless; within a few short seconds, she had successfully landed onto the poor guy.

"Ah! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" Fllay apologized quickly and sincerely as she picked herself up from the poor fellow.

"It's okay. Really." The person, too, had picked himself up. "I'm fine anyway."

"I'm so sorry." Fllay apologized yet again, bowing her head this time. When she rise again, she was surprised at who the person was.

"Kira!" Fllay exclaimed. As she recalled how she crashed into him, her face was immediately coloured with tints of red.

"Fllay." Kira said softly with the same amount of shock Fllay had bear. Then, he smiled and said in a cheerful tone, "I can't believe I'll meet you in such a place. What a coincidence!"

"Yeah. I was really surprised too." Fllay said, quite elated at the fact that she ran into the brown-haired boy, though she was still slightly embarrassed at how their meeting turned out and couldn't help but blushed.

"Oh?" Kira said softly and picked up a small silver locket that was lying carelessly on the carpeted flooring. He bent down slightly to pick it up, only to find that the locket was opened, revealing an extremely small photo of a little red-haired girl and two adults at her side. Due to his fairly good observation skills, he immediately recognized that the small girl was to be Fllay for he had seen her picture once during his visit to Fllay's house for a certain project.

"Is this yours?" Kira asked the red-haired girl as he handed the opened locket to her, eyeing her carefully as he had endured much coldness from her after he had prompted her on her "problem". Maybe this was another one of those times? He didn't quite know, but he was sure he didn't want to endure another week or two without speaking to Fllay. That made him lonely, somehow.

Fllay looked at whatever Kira was handing to her. For a moment, she gasped, her eyes widened with fear and sadness and incompetence. Her heart pounded hard against her chest, and those awful memories rushed back into her head.

"Fllay?" Kira called, his expression full of questions. He reached for her shoulder, trying to give her a friendly shake to see if she was fine. However, his friendly intentions were unwanted as Fllay had quickly slapped his hand away, causing the silver locket to land abruptly on the floor. The other patrons' heads turned to see the commotion, and Kira was fully aware of that, but he couldn't do anything except to stare after her as she ignored the locket and walked out of the bookstore, her expression somehow was morphed from the initial melancholy one to almost another with not quite much emotions a telling but with an obvious coldness.

Seeing that the commotion was over, customers began to turn their backs against the chestnut-haired boy who had yet to recover from his shock. Well, not completely. He gulped and picked up the locket with a bitter feeling.

"Kira!" A familiar voice rang through his ears. He looked in front to see the pink-haired girl, staring at him with much surprise; the same feeling when he had initially noticed Fllay. "What are you doing here?"

"Just hanging around and searching for books." Kira tried to sound his normal self, but even that simple task was impossible due to the previous not-so-pleasant happening.

"What's that you're holding?" Lacus asked innocently, eyeing the silver item grasped firmly in his hand. The locket itself was hidden within his fist, but the silver chain exposed completely and was in view of the naked eye.

"It's nothing." Kira said with unusual quickness, causing Lacus to raise her eyebrow with questions in her head.

"I see." Lacus forced a smile and quickly rushed to Kira's side, holding his arm lovingly as the day continued.

Where did Fllay go eventually? What she is going to do? The epilogue to that day's certain event was unclear. Did Fllay go home? Or did she continue onto some shops? Or did she just stop by the bookstore for something amusing but after what happened, she had continued with her task or her program of the day? He didn't know what was going on in Fllay's world, to even start it off, he hadn't even thought about it, let alone even a clue.

As the couple walked aimlessly around the streets to where their legs might take them (usually to somewhere unexpected and amusing or entertaining or just…well, nice), Lacus eyed Kira, who was oblivious to her gaze.

_Something strange had happened today. And whatever Kira was holding just now has more to it besides being an innocent item... …_

Blame everything on instincts.

* * *

A/N: My sincere apologies for not-so-good English, mostly due to weird expressions. Hope you understand those expressions and of course, enjoyed this chapter. 

Please review!


	18. In Denial

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.

A/N: Sorry for the late update. Things had been chaotic since school started. Enjoy this chapter!

**asylem29**: Thanks for liking that quote. My friend suddenly said it during recess so I just thought it was a nice quote. Enjoy this chapter!

**Violet**: I strongly advice NOT to throw away your stories! Everyone has the ability to write so don't assume mine is better than yours. Who knows? I might like your stories more than mine! Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

**Anon**: Well, since it's understandable, I guess I'll go with the flow then. Enjoy this chapter!

**118-sethshadow**: Yeah, well, I tried to depend on myself this time, though Microsoft Word spelling and grammar check helped a bit…wait, it helped a lot. Enjoy this chapter!

**GoddessIrui**: It's okay. As long you reviewed, that's all it matters (I'm thinking review counts, heh). Enjoy this chapter!

**KazeNoTsubasa**: Thanks for the review! Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

_**Chapter 18: In Denial**_

Fllay walked through the streets, looking at the items behind the display window of each individual store. Her white earphones were secured at her ears and she searched through the best songs in her pink iPod. She touched her bare neck lightly, almost regretting abandoning the precious silver locket just moments ago. However, she quickly shook off the feeling of loss when she thought about what happened long time ago. It was almost too painful to remember.

She glanced at her watch and began to fasten her pace. Although she had sufficient time to get to the train station with her comfortable walking pace, she decided to pass it since she was the type who liked to wait for other rather than the other way round.

Minutes after she reached the meeting point, she saw Cagalli walked leisurely towards the spot where Fllay was looking. Realizing that Fllay had arrived, she looked up at her and waved from afar with a smile. Fllay waved and put down her hand as Cagalli approached.

"Where are Meyrin and Lunamaria?" Cagalli asked as she looked around, allowing herself to think that they had gone off to buy a drink or something. Stellar followed shortly after Cagalli, and like her, she asked about the two latecomers, only to receive rather rude comments about Meyrin from Cagalli, which Stelllar couldn't respond to but laugh nervously.

"Late as usual." Fllay said sigh while Cagalli snorted softly. 10 minutes later, the Hawke sisters finally appeared, panting as they stopped in front of them.

"We're so sorry we're late." Lunamaria apologized sincerely.

"You're not to be blamed." Cagalli assured and turned to look sharply at Meyrin, who was looking guiltier than Lunamaria. "If only a certain someone didn't spend so much time on make-up."

At this, a bicker broke out between Meyrin and Cagalli. Stellar and Fllay tried to hold them back while Lunamaria scolded the two of them, reminding them that they were in public and stuff like that. Eventually, no more offensive came out of their mouths, except continuous death glares shot at one another.

When they reached the amusement park, the girls – especially Meyrin and Cagalli – looked at the amusement park with much amazement. After not going there for a few years, so many new exciting additions seemed like they have just arrived from Mars.

"Let's go try that rollercoaster!" Cagalli said excitedly and she went a few steps ahead of them. The friends looked what Cagalli was pointing at, their stomachs suddenly whirled with a funny feeling as they looked up at the who-knows-how-many feet tall rollercoaster with crazy loops and steep slides.

As Fllay, Stellar and Lunamaria were starting to refuse, Meyrin came forward and excitedly agreed. As the two girls ran off after telling them to wait, the remaining three friends watched them, agape.

"They resolved their pride pretty fast." Lunamaria said slowly, resulting in nods from Fllay and Stellar which showed obvious signs of disbelieve. As the day went by peacefully with excitement brewing in the five friends with each rollercoaster or whatever rides they found, it was finally time to bid goodbyes.

Cagalli walked the usual route home, carrying small plastic bags containing the things she had purchased at the souvenir shop located at the amusement park. Feeling generous on that day, she had bought eight items in total, resulting in spending a total of 70 dollars that day (A/N: Just assume the Yamato household is rich, okay? Besides, they do study in a school which only rich people can afford).

"These will be early birthday presents from me." Cagalli had said when she handed them individual bags of fairly cute dolphin plushies, each with her friends' favourite colours.

She looked down at the three plastic bags she was holding; one was for herself, one was for Kira and the remaining one was for Athrun, her boyfriend, who also happens to be Kira's best friend.

"I'm home!" Cagalli called out as she enters the apartment.

"Welcome back, Cagalli." Kira said as he came out from the kitchen with an apron still hanging around his neck. "Dinner is ready."

Cagalli smiled and went to the dining table, scanning through the dishes Kira had prepared. As she reached out for a freshly cooked spring roll, Kira stopped her and immediately ordered her to take a shower first. At first, she was reluctant, but seeing her twin brother's strict face, she obliged, a part of her entertaining the thought of not giving Kira what she had bought for him.

After a refreshing shower, Cagalli practically dashed to the dining table, looking at the delicious dishes that await her with stars in her eyes.

As the two siblings ate their dinner, a lively conversation was in progress. Suddenly, Kira started on a random topic; not about interests or school.

It was just about a person.

"Cagalli, do you know what's wrong with Fllay?" Kira asked as his expression became thoughtful.

Cagalli immediately choked on her food and Kira immediately poured her a glass of orange juice and waited until she was fine. Cagalli's relieved sigh prompted Kira to further question her. "Well?"

"She told you?!" Cagalli blurted out. "She said she will never tell anyone! She said that the reason she told me, Lunamaria, Stellar and Meyrin was that because she trusts us. How do you know?"

"Know what?" Kira asked confusingly. This was getting crazier by the minute. At first, he knew something was wrong with Fllay and thus decided to ask his sister. Now, here is Cagalli blabbering something he don't understand at all. What was going on?

"About what happened to her in the past." Cagalli answered.

"You mean her past?" Kira inquired again. "What about it? Tell me."

"I don't think Fllay would ever allow me to do that. Besides, she requested us not to tell anyone about it. And so far, we're doing pretty well at keeping it. So I can't tell you about it." Cagalli shrugged, hoping that Kira wouldn't ask further. However, Kira was oblivious at Cagalli's discomfort about revealing the "secret" and asked some more, almost to the point where he practically pleaded with her.

Finally, after moments of pleading, Cagalli slammed down her chopsticks with obvious signs of being irritated. She glared at Kira, who was now looking at her nervously; he knew how Cagalli will react when she's fed up but successfully prevent himself from edging away from her.

Cagalli gave a sigh. "Fine, I'll tell you but you must promise not to tell anyone."

"I promised." Kira pledged.

"You better finish your dinner first then come up to my room."

"Okay."

As Cagalli was walking towards her room, she looked back at her brother and asked, "Why are you so concerned anyway? This has nothing to do with you."

Kira was suddenly stunned for words, but he slowly stated, "She's my friend and I felt that something is just wrong with her." Taking in a deep breath, he looked at Cagalli and said with determination, "I want to help her."

Cagalli was surprised at how Kira responded, but nonetheless, she replied with a smile, "That's a good reason." Kira relaxed at her sister's tone of voice. As he prepare to turn back to his dinner, Cagalli said with a sly smile, "Wash the dishes tonight, dear brother."

Kira choked and looked at Cagalli with widened eyes. Cagalli knew what he was thinking: What the heck?!

"The price of the secret, Kira." Cagalli said and walked away, giggling under her breath.

Kira pouted angrily and had no choice but to agree to what she requests. As he ate in silence (other than the fairly loud music blasting from Cagalli's room), he thought about what Cagalli said.

_Why are you so concerned anyway? This has nothing to do with you._

He had remembered his own answer.

_She's my friend and I felt that something is just wrong with her. I want to help her._

He knew that he was in denial at his answer. He didn't feel the kind of feeling where friends felt towards each other when he is with Fllay, or even when he thought about her for that matter. He felt something more. At first, he really liked her as a friend and treated her as one, but now, he wasn't sure. He suggested something to himself a few times previously but it was something that he couldn't even dare to think.

What were his feelings when he is with Fllay? What were his feelings when he thought about the red-haired girl?

Was it just friendliness or something more?

He didn't know. He just know that if he decided to go by what he suggested to himself before…

He didn't even want to think about it.

* * *

A/N: I know I haven't been properly stating about Cagalli and Athrun's relationship in past chapters but since this story is all about Fllay and Kira, I don't really care about them. Sorry for being mean. 

I feel myself drifting more and more away from my story; suddenly, I write about Kira asking Cagalli and all those stuff. Really weird, I tell you, really weird…

Anyway, please review!


	19. Unclaimed Perfection

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.

A/N: Thank you for the reviews for the previous chapter! Sorry for the rather late update but I hope you'll enjoy this chapter nonetheless.

**GoddessIrui**: Yeah, I love those eyes too. They're so cute when you see them on animes! Enjoy this chapter.

**Violet**: Well, you never know until you try. Why don't you try giving me your URL of your stories? (Although I do prefer if your stories are in fanfiction(dot)net) Enjoy this chapter!

**Fllayastic**: Well, this chapter is going to be about Fllay's past so you don't have to wait any longer. Though I hope you will like this chapter.

**Anon**: This chapter is all about Fllay's past so enjoy!

**NoshMono**: (I will write the best Fllay x Kira story. I will write the best Fllay x Kira story.) Well, sorry to say but that's not helping much. However, I don't think my drifting-away is creativity, rather, I like to think it more as a "last resort", but it still feels nice once in a while upon knowing your encouragements. I hope you'll like this chapter!

**118-sethshadow**: Thanks for the review. Enjoy this chapter!

**asylem29**: Regarding whom I'll choose for Shinn, I already decided but haven't really written it down in every past chapter. And yes, I know what you're thinking: this writer creates too many loopholes. Sorry but maybe I'll fill in other more or less, unimportant pairings so I kind of apologize for that. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

**1000 Sparkings**: Yes, this chapter will be all about Fllay's past so read on and I hope you'll like this chapter!

* * *

_**Chapter 19: Unclaimed Perfection**_

After finishing his dinner and washed the dishes dutifully as told by Cagalli, Kira went to his sister's room, his curiosity burning with each delayed moment as Cagalli went to the kitchen, brewing herself a glass of fresh warm lemon tea while unknowing keeping Kira in suspense.

Kira sat on the soft Persian rug in the center of Cagalli's room, leaning against the bed as he heard the door open and in came his yellow-haired sister, who was holding onto her glass of homemade lemon tea. She sat next to Kira, setting her glass of lemon tea next to her. Before starting, Cagalli glared dangerously at Kira and told him strictly to never reveal what he was going to know. Upon seeing her sister's deadly expression, Kira immediately nodded his head quickly in agreement.

"It happened when Fllay was just six or seven years old." Cagalli started, her eyes revealing the impression that she was far away in her mental world. "She had always remembered what…"

_Fllay's POV_

When I was six or seven years old, I had always remembered what my father used to say to me.

"_I expect only the best from you, Fllay. Because you are the daughter of me, George _(A/N: I don't know what is Fllay's father's name)_ Allster."_

My father was always strict towards me, he always expect me to be the best. If I ever failed in anything, or don't live up to his expectations, he would ignore me for days, and a hurting lecture would await me after that period of ignorance.

Of course my father would want to expect only the best from me. I was his daughter. I was the daughter of George Allster, a governor of a rather big city. Everyone knows and loves him for he was kind and generous towards the people. I felt unhappy and even unfair at his indifferent treatment towards me. I was his daughter! And he was treating outsiders better than his own daughter! Why can't he love me just as other fathers do?

My own father never has any time for me. He was always busy in compromising friendships with countries and cities and other major towns. Not even once had he brought me to shopping, or to the toys department or even to the simple park, and neither had he walked with me at all for that matter. When I go out to the department centers with my favourite and faithful part-time servant and friend and a 22-year-old, Erika, I will always come across parents grabbing onto their children's hand lovingly and asking for their requests. A twinge of jealously will ascend in me, and I would wonder why father never treated me like that. During this time, Erika would show her trait of sensitivity and grab my hand softly, dragging the willing me to another spot, away from such happy families.

I have all the riches I could ever want, and I could easily command anyone to be my friend because of my influence and my lovable face. However, father will never be one of them. He was the one I want to impress, the one I wanted to be acknowledged by.

Every so often, when my private tuitions and lessons ended, I will sneak out into the back of the house and visit my mother's grave, which was literally housed in a rather spacious cement orange hut, welcoming visitors through it's soft but thick white silky curtains. Nobody knew of my "hobby", not even Erika, much less my father. During my time spent there, I would relate my day to my mother, after which came the complaints about how much father doesn't care for me. Whenever I talked about that, I will feel a comforting presence, and all at once, I knew it was my mother's spirit watching over me and consoling me in her invisible yet noticeable embrace. What I couldn't understand was why a hint of sadness always lingers during those moments. It was only at this time when I could feel true serenity in the whole of the mansion.

Sometimes, when I thought about his seemingly-uncaring treatment towards me, I felt sad and very angry. However, every night before I retire into my slumber, when I enter his study to said goodnight to him, I would see his tired face being illuminated by the small but bright table-light. And suddenly, those negative feelings would somehow disappear, and all that's left in me were love and pity for my father. It was always like this; those negative and positive feelings come and go.

"Miss, didn't you mentioned that you would like to present your new dance routine you learnt today to Mr Allster?" Erika brought up in one particular dinner.

"You learnt a new dance routine today in ballet lesson, Fllay?" My father asked, taking a spoonful of tomato soup. I nodded shyly and my heart leapt with joy as this could be the long-awaited chance to impress my father. "Well, why don't you show me after dinner?" He asked in a rather pleased tone. "I loved ballet anyway."

I nodded more vigorously and smiled widely. Very quickly, I devoured my meal and quickly rushed up to my room to slip on a pink scoop-necked leotard with long sleeves. Then, I wore my translucent peach tights and my feet disappeared under the pink ballet shoes, after which, I requested Erika to help me tight a small bun on my hair. After her job was done, I abruptly dismiss her, which resulted to me literally pushing her out of the room as she refused to leave.

Finally, I was alone in my room. I decided to apologize to Erika later on for so rudely chasing her away and went on to perfecting the dance routine on the wooden carpeted floor. Although I tried sliding across the rough floor, it was pretty hard, but after thinking that I'll be dancing on marble floorings at the main hall, I dismissed my uselessness on sliding and carry on to other forms of techniques.

Finally, I was ready to showcase my talents and descended from my room, feeling rather confident. I went to the centre of the main hall, facing my father who was seated at the chair, taking the cup of traditional green tea handed to him by Erika. I nodded to Erika and she responded with a small nod, then pressing a button, the soft classical music drowns the main hall as I danced to my heart's content. I felt the marble flooring was indeed smoother than the flooring in my room. But it was _too_ smooth, but thinking that I couldn't be this unfortunate, I ignored the meaning of precaution and danced like I always do.

Suddenly, I felt myself slipping, and I finally fell. I was so close to the verge of tears but I managed to stop myself. At the corner of my eye, I could tell Erika was heading towards me, evidently to help me. I gave a look and immediately, she stopped in her tracks and halted. I picked myself up and continued where the music was. I couldn't dare to look at my father, for fear that I'll see that angry and disappointed expression. I could tell my cheeks were red due to the embarrassment and my eyes were red as well because I was so tempted to cry. Finally, the music came to an end, and I did a final curtsy before lifting my head to face my father with much fear.

I saw his expression an empty one. And within the next second, he started to give me the same lecture that I always endured whenever I seemed to fail his expectations, even though some words would change depending on the situation.

"Why did you fall just now?" My father said in a dangerously soft voice.

"The marble was too smooth." I said timidly.

"Well, if you were good enough, you wouldn't fall, no matter the material the flooring is." I trembled at my father's outburst. "Look at star dancers, they don't fall on marble."

"Yes father." I sobbed, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Do not cry, Fllay." My father said in his same angry voice, and it didn't help in calming my tears. But his tone made me fear, and I immediately wiped my tears on the cotton sleeves and stopped sobbing.

"Please, sir, Fllay isn't used to dancing on…" Erika tried to help me but was interrupted angrily by my father.

"Erika, this is family matters. Do not interrupt and retreat to your quarters." My father said fiercely as he practically glared at her. The look was so intimidating that Erika did not dare to interfere further and obediently retreated after giving me an encouraging look.

"Fllay Allster, might I remind you of who you are." My father said in a softer tone but the disappointment and the anger did not cease from his voice. "You are George Allster's daughter; the daughter of a governor. Think about the embarrassment I have to endure – or even you have to endure – if you ever show such amateur talents and abilities to the public. Where will all the reputation go then?"

"Yes, father." I replied disappointedly after realizing that it was just the sake of his reputation.

"I am very disappointed in your performance tonight, Fllay." My father concluded in a disappointed voice. "You are too weak, you show your emotions too easily. That was reflected by how much you wanted to cry just because of a rather silly fall. Get this in your head, Fllay, if you ever want to cry, cry privately and not in front of people, and that includes me. I do not like weak and frail girls who cry easily." I heard him sighing. "Well then, I have other _more_ important matters to attend to."

I saw my father walking away from me with the same dissatisfaction once again. As he kept walking further and further, I just knew I had to live up to his expectations again. Then, I saw Erika walking towards me, and then her pace increased and by the time I knew it, she had already reached my side, sinking me into her warm embrace. It always happened like this and Erika always did this to comfort me. It was effective, but I always ended up crying very hard.

But that night was different.

I had followed my father's instructions to not cry at all and I was successful. When I felt that single tear ran across my cheek, I realized that would be my last tear to be dropped.

Years passed by with the similar routine; I did my best in everything, endured the same harsh lectures from my father and not showing much of my weaker emotions. When I had done the best, my father would simply nod his head like it was natural for me to achieve such results. It hurts me to think that he wasn't surprised or happy for me. I remembered my father's words:

_You are too weak, you show your emotions too easily… …Get this in your head, Fllay, if you ever want to cry, cry privately and not in front of people, and that includes me._

Never once had I cried to anyone anymore. Even if I was alone, having my own private time, I would try to contain my outburst, though a few tears were acceptable. I learnt more things, my level of perfection was ascending. Erika encouraged me with comforting words. "It is just the truth, miss!" She would insist when I shook my head and say, "It's still not perfect enough."

Finally came my 11th birthday. I sat at the long stretch of table decorated with white sparking plates, colourful plastic cups and other lovely utensils. I smelt the food from the kitchen and I smiled a little. Looking at the report book held in my hands, my smile widened. I clutched it nearer to my chest and thought about what father might say after he had read the contents. The report book contained all my results, and to achieve these grades from strict private tutors set more contentedness within me.

"Miss." Erika said simply as she returned to my side after looking into everything for my birthday party. It was only three o'clock, three more hours until all the guests arrive.

Including my father.

"What time will father reach the airport?" I asked. "Will he be on time for my party?"

"Of course." Erika smiled gently. "He'll be arriving at five o'clock."

My face brightened and I waved my report book at Erika. "Look, Erika, I've got these wonderful grades for all my subjects." I opened the book to allow her to scan through. "Will father be pleased?" I asked softly, suddenly not so confident anymore.

"Of course he will!" Erika said loudly in disbelieve. "You scored 100 marks (A/N: It's just a story so go with it) for everything! That's an absolute perfection!"

My smile returned and nodded. "Yes, I'm sure father will be pleased." I said softly under my breath that not even Erika, who was so close to me, heard it.

However, my father didn't come home on time, and the party started without him. The guests were curious about the whereabouts of the great governor of the land. I was slightly disappointed when Erika informed all of us that my father will arrive very late, possibly so late that the party would already be ended.

However, he was not late. In fact, he never came home again.

When all the guests had left home quietly with wonderful memories of the party, I looked at the monstrous pile of presents with excitement. The shapes of the packages were fascinating and I could not help but to wonder what it might be.

Suddenly, the phone rang. Erika rushed to answer it while I continued my fruitless guesses on the presents. When Erika returned, I asked for the caller. Seeing Erika's solemn face, I quietly asked what happened. I so wished I didn't, for it was the worst information I had received ever since the awful news of my mother passing away due to scarlet fever.

My father was missing, and a high chance of being dead.

My heart sunk and my tears fell unwillingly. Again and again, I wiped away those tears and stopped myself from crying, just as what my father had told me once. However, the urge of bursting out was too hard to disappear.

It had seemed that the plane my father was on board had been missing since five o'clock, exactly seven hours after the plane had set off. The people at the control tower had lost all signals and were trying hard to trace the plane but to no avail. Rescue parties had been set out to retrieve any survivors, and Erika told me that there was still chance of my father being safe.

I highly doubted that because somehow, I already feel that he had ascended.

As three months went by, I pray very hard that my father would not be found, instead, I had hoped that citizens of neighboring villages had found him and accommodate him, giving him adequate medical treatment and that he was still unconscious, but breathing. It was a way of comforting myself with false hope.

However, things didn't continue as they were. News arrived early one morning as my father's lawyer came pounding on the door when I was having breakfast. Erika had gone to welcome the somewhat stranger and when she returned to me again, she announced that the lawyer had things to say to me. By now, I was very sensible, and I knew of every formal matter.

I approached the lawyer at the main hall, where he was comfortably seated and sipping his tea, though his grave expression suddenly made my heart skip beats that were slower than usual. I didn't want to talk to him, but decided to get the bad news over with.

"I'm afraid, Miss Allster, that your father's _corpse_ had been found." He sighed gravely. "I'm very sorry."

I couldn't react but Erika's gasps increased my shock and sadness. I faked my regained composure and said, "And you came here because…?"

"Well, your father made an early will and I'm here to carry out his instructions." The lawyer said in a grave tone; he was saddened by the loss of a good governor. "It is stated that all his fortune would be transferred to you. However, before you reach the age of 20, a trust fund is proposed. You will get fifteen thousand dollars every month. Only when you reach the age of 20 will you get the entire fortune. Also, this mansion will be passed down to you, Miss Allster."

I gasped softly at the sum of money, but it seemed like a useless tool at this time after acquiring the unpleasant news. Later, I found out that the new governor was my father's faithful, loyal and trustworthy assistant, who also happened to be my father's good friend. I was slightly elated at the news. After the lawyer was gone, I tried thinking about happy thoughts; about the new promising governor and the pile of money I was going to inherit. However, the thought of my father's death casted grey clouds amidst those happy thoughts.

I walked to my room and when asked if I needed Erika's company, I simply shook my head. I needed to calm myself of everything that had happened. I sat on my bed, my tears flowing that I didn't even bother to wipe them away. I looked at the report book across my room and immediately reached for it and flung it onto the floor.

My wonderful results, my wonderful fruits of my masterpieces were just…there. I cannot show it to my most important person: my father.

He just didn't claim it.

* * *

A/N: That was SO long! Hope you liked it and didn't find it too long-winded or anything. I considered separating into two parts, but figured that will kind of spoil the whole "feel" of the chapter.

Please review! Hope you enjoyed it!


	20. Close to You

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.

A/N: Sorry for the very late update because I was just too stoned to write anything. Anyway, due to my loss of Microsoft Word which I dearly miss, I have no automatic Spelling or Grammar check, so pardon me if you realize or find any mistakes. I'm just not cut out in English. Nonetheless, please continue to enjoy this chapter!

**asylem29**: Oh no, no one would ever want Fllay to be crazy! (Except a few sadists who probably want Fllay dead so Kira can be Lacus's) Anyway, I'm so glad you enjoy chapter 19, and I hope you will continue to like this chapter as well. Enjoy!

**GoddessIrui**: Thank goodness I got the name correct. But either way, no one really cares how his name is spelt right? Anyway, thanks for the review! Enjoy this chapter!

**nick2951**: Thanks for the review! Enjoy this chapter!

**Anon**: I know, and I am praising myself now (hajimari, you're superb for writing your _first long chapter_) Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

**Fllayastic**: Yeah, I so agree. But that way, Kira will get closer to Fllay, right:) Enjoy this chapter!

**118-sethshadow**: All thanks to Microsoft Word. And yeah, you'll be seeing tons of mistakes in this chapter because my most-favorable spelling and grammar check is gone. Feel free to flame on that matter. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

**1000 Sparkings**: Thanks for the review! Enjoy this chapter! Oh, and isn't crying too much of an extent?

* * *

_**Chapter 20: Close to You**_

The spiky-brown-haired boy looked to his side, eyeing the red-haired girl with an unusual look consisting of pity and maybe a dash of amuse. When Cagalli told him about Fllay's past, Kira was partly stunned at such an unwanted childhood. All he could utter was a soft "wow". Of course, it wasn't because how much he find her past amusing or entertaining - no, it wasn't any of those - rather, it was because Fllay had masked those sad emotions so well. He remembered that when he first met her, she has always planted the "be-the-best" impression on Kira. And after being, like, maybe could-be-said best friends, Kira felt that Fllay had became more open. Or was it Cagalli and company who are making her feel more comfortable? Either way, Kira thought that Fllay was actually a very cheerful girl under her mask of "perfection". However, hearing the story that Cagalli had related to her a few days ago clearly proved him to be completely wrong.

He kept starring at the girl; her delicate features and her nerdy spectacles which she had decided on that day. It was hard to imagine that Fllay had such a sad past; she looked so normal with no problems whatsoever.

Either it was Kira's obvious intentions of stoning in class or his open gaze at the red-haired girl, Miss Sara just had to, at that particular moment, call Kira to stand up and read the two paragraphs where she left off. Obediently, Kira stood up and read the French words (they were having French period) fluently that even Miss Sara herself was impressed.

Lacus looked up at her boyfriend proudly with a smile, mentally giving Kira a ripple of applause. Fllay was also impressed; she had never thought that Kira was able to read French, and what's more, to be able to read it fluently. However, Fllay wasn't looking at Kira for that reason. She was trying to figure out why he was gazing at her just a moment ago...

"Kira!" A loud voice called the brown-haired boy who was on his way to the cafeteria. Kira stopped in his tracks, turned around and watched the familiar red-haired girl staggering towards him through the crowd of fan-girls who considered themselves lucky enough by standing near him and watching him. Fllay said tons of 'excuse me's but those assumingly polite words sounded like a bee's buzzing through the crowd. The brown-haired boy could not bear the sight of the seemingly weak girl among the crowd, and the final straw arrived when the books that were supposedly clutched tightly to the girl's chest fell on the floor with a "loud" thump. _That's it!_ Kira decided.

Kira walked quickly towards the helpless girl as she bent down to retrieve her books quickly before anyone got the chance to leave dirty shoe prints on them. As the boy walked towards Fllay, the crowd of the girls dispersed to the side, leaving an almost perfect formation of "red carpet" for Kira to walk through. Fllay, who was still bent on her knees collecting her books, noted the sudden change of surrounding; from a tightly-packed one to another which felt like she was in a big empty space. However, she didn't care what the occasion was; her notes had fallen from her blue file, and surely that could justify any incoming questions being shot at her. Or those were just her "beliefs".

From the corner of her eye, Fllay saw a hand reaching for her notes. Instantly, she looked up and saw the familiar friendly face. She smiled widely and then turned her heads to respond to the sudden sea of murmurs. Being the smart girl she was, she immediately figured it out.

"Thought you might need some help." Kira muttered as he reached for another piece of paper.

"I did." Fllay responded with a smile, trying hard not to blush. The murmuring from female onlookers gave her goose bumps, and suddenly, she has a bad feeling that something was going to happen. Not say now, but something was definitely going to happen, and she was sure it isn't going to be pretty. Realizing that fallen notes had been picked up and that Kira was hitting the pile of messy papers on the hard floor to arrange them neatly, she stood up abruptly.

"Thanks for helping with the papers." Fllay said, betraying a hint of impatience as she eyed the neat pile of paper in Kira's hands greedily.

"No problem." Kira said with such a friendly face that Fllay could not help but stood there a little longer than intended. The inflating murmurs knocked sense into Fllay and she took the handful of papers from Kira abruptly. Flashing a quick smile, Fllay turned her back to Kira and walked with an unusually fast walking pace. Before Kira could say a word or call out her name, her figure had already disappeared behind a curved wall. A bitter feeling hit his chest and he wondered why.

"Kira!"

The boy spun around and felt a pair of arms wrapped around him only momentarily before he felt himself being released from the loving embrace.

"Hey, what's up, Lacus?" Kira asked casually.

"Don't 'what's up' me, Kira." Lacus pouted angrily. "You were supposed to meet me and spend the break-time with me, remember?"

Kira scratched his head, his fingers running through his naturally-spiky hair. He searched the messy corners of his brain, trying to locate that tiniest bit of information. "That's funny, somehow, I don't remember." Kira said in an apologetic tone.

"Whatever. Just...spend the break-time with me, okay?" Lacus said hesitantly, already grabbing Kira by the arm and dragging him off to the cafeteria. Kira didn't complain, because he was too absorbed in thoughts about a certain red-haired girl...

Fllay slowed down from her initially fast pace. Heaving a rather loud sigh of relief, she slammed herself against the wall on her back, resting on the hard cement wall. Her heart played an uneven rhythm; a rhythm which occur quite often but was still quite a stranger to Fllay. She felt her cheeks burning with redness, an unfamiliar feeling hitting a chest. She looked at the lunchbox she was holding and sighed disappointedly. At first, she wanted to have lunch with Kira, however, the sudden rushing of fan-girls reminded her of how popular he was. She walked up the stairs to the roof-top, a bitter and incompetent feeling whirling inside her. It reminded her of how her father used to think that she was unworthy of being George Allster's daughter, of how she should be more perfect.

The sad childhood didn't leave her memory; it was impossible to forget. She pushed the cool dull metal door, walking into the open space, still not cheered up. She felt herself being ridiculous at the idea of having lunch with Kira. Who was she anyway? Just an ordinary person behind a pair of frameless spectacles with not much social status or whatever. When Fllay thought about it deeper, she started wondering how she ended up being _friends_ with Kira Yamato anyway. Fllay sat against the fence and opened her lunchbox, revealing a few cereal caskets, several varieties of sushi and two pieces of homemade chocolate mousse. Grabbing her plastic fork, she started on the soft fluffy chocolate mousse. The sweetness was most wondrous, but it was useless in curling her lips into a smile. The red-haired girl tilted her head back and starred at the grey overcast sky, threatening to conjure a downpour. Fllay didn't care about the prominent rain; she was going back to her classroom soon anyway, and if she was not having a proper lunch because of a wrongly-predicted rainfall, she would have to suffer a grumbling stomach for a few hours until school dismissal.

Hearing the first bell ring, Fllay immediately close the lunchbox with the lid and stood up, her pleasant footsteps carrying heavy feelings...

_After school. At dusk..._

"See you tomorrow, Kira."

"Bye, Athrun." Kira bade his friend goodbye as he walked the opposite way home. The sky was painted a brilliant orange-red, bathing the ground with its bright sunset. He walked through the park, smiling at the laughing children as they played a game of catching. Even though he was exhausted from the soccer training that afternoon, he wasn't tired enough to sit down for a few moments to look at those innocent smiling faces. He wondered what his children will look like if he ever have a family. Will their hair be as spiky as his? Will their hair be as red as hers?

He paused.

Softly, he slapped himself. What had he been thinking; red hair? It was just a sudden thought but it came out so randomly. His first thought was Fllay when he thought about the colour of the hair. But then, they weren't that close; not as much as he was with Lacus.

"I'm surprised you're here." A voice said from behind.

Kira pull back his head back all the way to look at the caller. His lips immediately curl in a smile as he saw the familiar girl upside-down.

"Speak for yourself, Fllay." Kira retorted with a friendly and genuine surprised tone. "I didn't know you even come here to start with." He lifted his head up into the original direction, facing the cheerful children who were now sliding down from the slide in a background of a crimson orange.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" Fllay asked politely, nearing the front of the wooden bench.

"Sure." Kira nodded quickly, moving slightly to his side to allow space for the girl. Fllay sat down with a thanking smile as she imitated Kira, gazing at the innocent-looking children.

Suddenly, Kira felt a soft thump on his shoulder. He glanced slightly to his sight and saw Fllay leaning against him.

"Do you mind?" Fllay asked softly and hesitantly.

"Not at all." Kira shook his head, inhaling her jasmine-scented hair as she leaned completely against his shoulder.

Kira's heart skipped beats at the closeness between them. He found it hard to believe that he was lending his shoulder to another girl who he has, well…"close feelings" for. It was somehow…comfortable. His heart began to race as he placed a hand on his chest without realizing it.

Fllay had closed her eyes, choosing to listen to the cheerful voices of happy children. They were lovely sounds, something that she had never heard from herself when she was young. She was very well-aware of her leaning against Kira. She hesitated at first, but the urge of having a friend to lean onto was too strong to describe.

Yeah, right, _friend_.

She felt so close to him at that moment, a silent blissful joy seemingly warming her soul. The peaceful and serene silence lingered in the air, and the children's laughter was like soft melodious music. It was like being enthralled in a silent and peaceful garden, the innocent laughter like small fluttering butterflies surrounding the two of them.

"Kira," Fllay said softly, her cheeks burning as she decided what to say to him.

"Hmm?" He rested his head slightly on Fllay's head.

"I…I think…" Fllay stammered. Then, she mastered enough courage to say it.

The crimson-orange which painted the earth that particular dusk just added to...well, everything.

* * *

A/N: I'm quite sure you all know what Fllay had said, right? Yeah, I admit this chapter is not good at all. Maybe it's because using another program to type this chapter just isn't…working out for me, I guess. Okay, next chapter will be extremely sentimental. And remember this always while reading this story: _**liking someone just comes naturally**_. 

Please review and I hope you enjoyed it!


	21. Feelings

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.

A/N: Sorry for not updating earlier because I was continuing another of my story. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

**GoddessIrui**: What did you think it was? I wonder. But then, this chapter has every right to answer your doubts :) Enjoy!

**Violet**: Yes, I'm thinking of a wonderful epilogue (smiles dreamily). Enjoy this chapter!

**Scarlet Cascade**: I'm really glad you like it and I hope you will too in this chapter. Enjoy!

**asylem29**: That's right, it's my story (smiles and give myself a round of applause). Yay! Well, what can I say? Kira is a man of many talents including speaking fluent French (fan girls looking dreamy). I also changed the 'if' to a 'with' in the sentence in the chapter. Thanks for pointing out my mistake. Enjoy this chapter! Oh, and good luck on your stories!

**118-sethshadow**: None of them was actually flashback. It was all a continuous flow from French lesson to thereafter. But still, I don't know what you're talking about anyway. Does it really look like a flashback? Hmm… Anyway, enjoy this chapter.

**1000 Sparkings**: Yeah, you got me there. I was really rushing and I knew it wouldn't a good chapter but it has been a long time since I've updated or else people would think I'm dead (joking, joking). Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

**Anon**: Yup, it has a lot to do with reflections. But then, aren't those the parts which always made people feel warm and fluffy inside? Enjoy this chapter!

NOTE: This chapter will officially have 32 chapters unless otherwise stated :)

* * *

_**Chapter 21: Feelings**_

Kira sat there on the same wooden bench alone. The red-haired girl who came previously was already gone, and still, the brown-haired boy remained glued to his spot on the bench. He was stunned, shocked and surprised at what he heard a moment ago. And he still couldn't believe his ears…

"_I…I think…" Fllay said slowly and Kira looked confusingly at her. Finally after bracing herself, Fllay said with totally flushed cheeks. "I think I like you."_

The moment those words came out, Kira couldn't respond immediately. Say sorry that he couldn't be with her because he still likes Lacus? But somehow, that alone felt wrong. That wasn't his feelings. But then, where and what were they?

_Meanwhile…_

She laid on her bed, small beads of tears trickling down her cheeks. The red-haired girl's nose was red and her eyes were puffy from all the sobbing. All she wanted was an answer from Kira, but that alone seemed so difficult. After those words escaped from her mouth, she could do nothing to take them back. She presumed that Kira had been too stunned and shocked to say anything. His silence alone seemed enough to justify that he didn't like her. Or so she thought. She looked at the clock and realized that it was already seven, her usual dinnertime. However, she had been too strained in thoughts to cook anything. She took her big brown teddy bear from the side of the bed and hugged it. It was considered an important possession of hers for it was from her mother before she passed away.

"Am I too silly to confess to him?" She muttered to the stationary bear as she held it high. "Would it be better if things were as they are? Would it be better if we're just normal friends?"

She thought hard but those questions went answered and no answers were to be found. Her soft sobbing had now ceased and she got up from her bed slowly, a listless expression spreading over her face.

_Even if he doesn't like me, even though he rather be with Lacus, these feelings would not change. It's because I like him. To like someone means to see them happy, and to see Kira in this way, I think I'll be satisfied._

And for a moment there after her reflections, she realized that she did a horrible mistake about confessing to Kira. But then, what's done had been done, and all she could do was to face up to whatever awkwardness which might exist in her and Kira the next day.

_Next morning in school…_

Fllay came to class after rummaging in her locker in search of books. She walked slowly and hesitantly into the classroom and looked at her bench to see if Kira was there. Apparently, he was not, prompting her to be curious at where he was. However, she saw Lacus with a bored look. With an unusual sense of relief, Fllay walked towards her seat, debating whether to greet the girl who she always thought was quite an unpleasant person.

"Good morning." Those unexpected words escaped from the pink-haired girl's mouth. Fllay stood in front of her, shocked and speechless, like being greeted by Lacus Clyne was similar to shaking a president's hand. However, not wanting to be rude, Fllay said in an unrecovered voice, "Good…good morning, Lacus."

With a surprising uncomfortable feeling, Fllay walked to her table, leaving the center seat unoccupied. After placing her bag on the floor and her books piled neatly at the edge of her table according to each class, Fllay gazed at the empty seat beside her, wondering where the usual cheerful and naïve brown-haired boy was.

"He's helping at the upcoming inter-class drama competition." Lacus explained, noting that Fllay was looking at Kira's seat with great disappointment. "He won't be back until after recess."

"I see." Fllay turned to the other side, eyes wandering about the scenery outside. There were students still walking into the school grounds in a leisurely pace, and Fllay secretly hated and envied them for their relaxed expressions as if there were nothing to worry in the world. She looked at the chirping birds that were sitting peacefully on the branches of the nearby trees, and she began to wonder about how it would feel being a bird. She'll be carefree and be able to soar her wings up high and have nothing to worry about. The abrupt entrance of their first-period teacher made her jumped.

"Sorry, students." The teacher, Mr Mizuki apologized quickly as he fumbled his books in attempts to make up for the time. "I was attending to disciplinary matters. Now, if you please, turn to page 224 and for goodness' sake, turn up the air-conditioner! It's an oven in here! I also expect all of you to copy notes for your friends who are absent due to the inter-class drama competition." As he turned to the board to write various stuff, Fllay could swore that she heard him muttering "Typical" under his breath, and she couldn't help but feel amused. And for the time being, she prayed that she'll be able to concentrate on the lesson and get her mind off other unimportant stuff.

Except maybe a _few _things…

"Kira, I think we're done now!" Athrun called loudly to his best friend from across the room after returning the costumes which the group was discussing about whether to use it for the play or not. The other helpers and the performers were also helping to return boxes of old equipments which they had taken out from the storeroom to discuss about the usage of it. Apparently, the boxes was returned with a lighter weight, since most props were taken out and placed at the side for use. The messy pile of props was mixed with the papers which were written on about the romantic genre of the play and even several discussions about other factors relating in the overall performance of the play littered with several little random drawings.

"Good work for today." Kira replied and glanced briefly at his watch. "Do you think we should head back to class now? There is still 10 minutes before recess."

"I don't want to." Athrun said simply and folded his arms.

"You're just lazy, that's all." A feminine voice called from behind as the blue-haired boy felt a hard knock on his head. "Ouch." Athrun frowned dramatically. "I know you like me and all but you don't have to knock my head as a greeting… – (Cagalli gave him a glare and an invisible blush) – and for your information, I'm not being lazy. I mean, who would be in the right mind to attend Mr Mizuki's class? The only thing he's ever good at is talking lullabies for us to sleep."

"But aren't exams coming up?" Cagalli asked.

"Since when were results your concern, Cagalli?" This time, Kira asked as though surprised that his sister even studies.

"Since last week." Cagalli sighed. "Fllay isn't going to tutor me anymore for the following weeks. She said she'll be very busy herself. And in case you haven't notice, the exams are next week." The mentioning of Fllay's name made Kira think of the incident the day before, where the confession took place. Now that that was mentioned, Kira's mind unwillingly conjured images of Fllay…

"Kira, are you there?" Cagalli shouted loudly into his ear and snapped him out of dreamland. Kira rubbed his ears with a disapproving look and narrowed his eyes. "Surely there's a better way than to shout in my ear?" He said, sounding unpleased.

Just as Cagalli was opening her mouth to retort with something unkind with satire, the teacher-in-charge of their class, Miss Chang, called everyone to gather. Instantly, students scurried from their current spots and surrounded the teacher. Being the unforgiving person that she is, Cagalli made a point to remember to snapped back at Kira after the whole thing.

"I am very pleased for all your performance today." Miss Chang said sincerely. "Since there is barely ten minutes to recess, I'll let you off to the cafeteria early. After all," Her eyes twinkles mischievously, "I had come to know that most of you dislike attending Mr Mizuki's boring lessons, or so I've heard."

Immediately, mumbles arise and approving nods became obvious throughout the group. Miss Chang chuckled and said, "Okay then, all of you are dismissed for recess."

Immediately, students streamed out of the room, rushing towards the cafeteria in hopes to get priority seats and be first in queue. With the exceptions of out three favourite characters, they decided to be "mature" and walked briskly out of the room. Not forgetting her "revenge" on Kira, Cagalli quickly open her mouth but once again, missed her chance when Athrun popped a random chocolate out of nowhere into her mouth (A/N: This is random…)

"Nice?" Athrun asked, turning his head to face his girlfriend, a smile flickering onto his face.

"Yeah." Cagalli said softly. Now, as we all know, how sugar rush makes one light and hyper and happy, but in Cagalli's case, her dissatisfaction towards Kira evaporated.

"Do you want to eat with us?" Cagalli offered.

"No thanks, I'll eat alone." Kira declined politely.

"Where do you eat _alone_ anyway? Add more cheese, please!" Athrun said irritably at the old lady behind the counter. She shot him a disgusted look but nonetheless, complied with his request.

"It's a secret." Kira said mysteriously, sending his best friend and his sister rolling their eyes. "I'll see you in class later then." After exchanging quick goodbyes, Kira fastened his pace and headed for the rooftop. Lessons were almost over and it was guaranteed that his "secret place" wouldn't be so secret anymore if desperate fan-girls keep stalking him. Luckily, the halls were empty, and he walked leisurely to the staircase, closing his eyes in relaxation, confident that he would not bump into anyone else even though class was only minutes away from recess…

Then suddenly, Kira knocked onto someone. "That hurts." Kira muttered and rubbed the back of his head. Opening his eyes, he saw books scattered all over the floor and also the particular person with familiar fiery hair. Her back was faced towards him, and the guilty Kira quickly stood up and helped her retrieve the books.

"I'm so sorry. I should have looked where I was going." Kira said apologetically. He reached for all the books and handed them to the girl.

"I couldn't see where I was going because these books were blocking my sight." The girl replied and the voice sounded strangely familiar to Kira. Then, after the girl had gotten all the books on the floor, she stood up. "Thanks." She took the books from the suddenly-reluctant Kira's hands and looked up at the stranger.

Who is not a stranger after all…

"Fllay." Kira simply muttered her name. The red-haired girl lifted her head and suddenly, she felt embarrassed, shy, reluctant, and other mixed feelings spread all over her.

"Oh, umm…hey, Kira." Fllay tried, uncertainness dwelling inside her. She looked at him through her frameless spectacles and a small tint of pink coloured her cheeks. Awkward silence hung between them for a few seconds, both were unsure what to say.

"Err...here's your books, Fllay. Why are you holding so many anyway?" The boy asked as he placed the books onto Fllay's already-tall pile of books. He saw that the level of it covered her face completely and realized why she had bumped into him. Or in a more accurate way, _he _had bumped into _her_.

"Mr Mizuki asked me to return these to his table in the staffroom. Thanks for your help." Fllay said gratefully and was thankful that the books covered her head, hiding her face from him. As the red-haired girl tried to walk along, she stuck her head out of the tall pile of books so that she wouldn't knock onto other people.

"Let me help you." Kira said suddenly, and he softly gasped at what had come out of his mouth.

"It's okay, Kira." Fllay replied but didn't bother to face him since her head was blocked by books.

"I insist." The brown-haired boy said with more sincerity and without a response, he swiped off half the pile of books from Fllay.

"Thanks." Fllay mumbled gratefully, and they walked together to Mr Mizuki's table in the staffroom. "So, how was your play?" She tried striking a conversation.

"Pretty good. We got everything and all that's left is the rehearsal, which is the actors' part of the job." Kira explained. A wonderful and carefree sensation filled him once more, and he could find no explanation to the comfortable feeling. It was just…nice. Nothing more or nothing less, it's just nice.

"I see." Fllay looked away, deep in thought.

They walked in silence until they reached the staffroom and requested permission to enter by a teacher. The two of them dropped the heavy books on the table and they felt relieved as the weight on them was lost.

"Thanks again, Kira." Fllay said with a grateful smile, trying hard to pretend nothing had happened the day before.

As she began to twist around and walk away, Kira suddenly said, "Wait!" Fllay turns towards him with a hopeful glint in her eyes, but she tried to hide it, thinking it was just her own false wishing.

"I…I…" KIra tried to say it. He tried to say that he is still confused about all that has happened, and that he hopes Fllay would give him time to consider who he love most; her or Lacus. However, those words refuse to come out, and Fllay looked away once more.

"I get the answer now." Fllay said softly but was audible for Kira to hear. Her heart sank heavily and her face held no emotions. As she walked further away from Kira, she stopped herself from dripping a tear or two. And at that moment, she thanked her father secretly for his words: _never show that you are weak_.

Kira couldn't let the whole thing sink into him. He stood there, as still as stone when he realized that he had said nothing that he planned to. But then, he heard what Fllay said, about how she got her answer. Kira stood there with confusions in his head, and then, by the tone of her voice just now, Kira realized that Fllay had misunderstood him for not liking her _at all_. But in truth, it was untrue; he didn't not like her, he was just…confused.

Nearby, a pink-haired girl who had witnessed the whole moment was weakening her grip on her books. She stood there and the thought of losing Kira frightened her, upset her.

What would she do if Kira breaks up with her? It was something she didn't want to know.

* * *

A/N: Okay, this chapter is corny and lame. Yes, even I, the author of this story, am ashamed to say it. But then, I have no more ideas to continue from the previous chapter. However, no matter, I have a fully-formed plan for next chapter. Look forward to it though…OR NOT! 

Also, from next chapter onwards, it'll be much longer because since I'm limiting this story to 30 chapters (I hope), I'll have to include the remaining story into 11 chapters. Sounds easy? Wait till you are me, who have thousands of random useless ideas in the head.

Please review!


	22. Before Exams

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.

A/N: My brother has to be a jerk and delete my half-written chapter 22. So I starting all over now. Hope I get into the right mood for this. And on a sad note: no automatic spelling and grammar check for me.

**GoddessIrui**: Well, Kira has has to keep everyone in the suspense! Yeah, he's dense. But you have to praise the books! They are the best thing to allow interaction between characters! Hmm, epilogue...I hope I'll quickly finish this so I'll able to do the epilogue. (Squeals)

**Scarlet Cascade**: DO NOT FEEL SORRY FOR LACUS! SHE IS THE REASON FOR THE SEPARATION OF FLLAY AND KIRA IN THE ANIME! (Ahem) Yeah well, umm...enjoy this chapter! And thanks for the review!

**Violet**: I'm really tempted to write something really bad about Lacus right now. (Thousands of ideas rushing through the head) Heh. Enjoy this chapter!

**1000 Sparkings**: Kira is shocked so nobody can exactly blame him (ahem, _cough cough_). Anyway, I hope you'll like this chapter!

**118-sethshadow**: I couldn't find and even if I did, I'll be too lazy to replace the chapter anyway. So enjoy this chapter!

**Tin Can :)** : Kira is just...oh-my-gosh-she-confessed-what-can-I-say type so yeah. And yes, Fllay is still wearing her glasses but only sometimes. Sometimes she wears it, sometimes, she don't. Thanks for the review so enjoy this chapter!

**asylem29**: Heh, don't worry. I won't make Lacus do anything to Fllay. Lacus is not a "bad guy" in this story, remember? Though I'm tempted to change that statement of mine...Enjoy this chapter!

**Anon**: Sorry for the confusion; this story is limited to 32 chapters. Enjoy this chapter!

**NoshMono**: Sorry for the late update. It's all my brother's fault, seriously. Thanks for the review and enjoy this chapter!

NOTE: I'm sorry for not mentioning this at the start of the story but the characters are 16 years old for Fllay, Kira and the whole rest of them unless otherwise mentioned.

* * *

_**Chapter 22: Before Exams**_

It was drastic and overnight change, transforming from the ready-to-open-up-herself girl to the former quiet red-haired bespectacled Fllay. Not that her friends mind though. They - namely Cagalli, Lunamaria, Meyrin and Stellar - were all surprised one day when Fllay was looking dazed and her eyes so tired and lifeless. It was as if she has no interest in anything. As friends, they decided to talk to her but failed to sow any reasons from Fllay. They tried false threats ("We are going to steal your handphone if you refuse to tell us what's happening!") to pitiful puppy-eyed faces ("Please tell us what's bothering you, Fllay.)

However, all they got were monotone responses ("Just take it if you want. I'll get another handphone.") and monosyllabic answers ("Nothing."). The four friends, after so many failed attempts, gave up and accepted Fllay's sudden change in personality. Fllay couldn't help but feel guilty for her own unquestionable behavior towards her friends. They didn't deserve such cold shoulder from her, although she didn't mean to. However, it was hard to keep a happy and cheerful face after all that has happened. It was very hard indeed...

Meanwhile, Kira was feeling guilty himself. Everyday in lessons, Kira would try his very best to not talk to the girl at all, afraid of the tension that might grow between them. However, it was also hard for not acknowledging the person sitting next to him, which is simply why sometimes, Kira couldn't stop himself from turning to his left to speak a random sentence to the girl. It may seemed strange to Fllay as to why Kira wasn't feeling awkward about it, but Kira did, in fact, feel embarrassed but didn't show it.

Fllay had yet to get over everything, but decided that she should and would since it would steal her concentration from studies and the approaching examinations. Hence, she decided to concentrate fully on her studies at that moment, which is what she did by going down to the huge school library after school. However, she was shocked when she entered the library. It was completely full. Her hopes of studying in there were mostly dashed, but she decided to try her luck at the studying cubicles anyway. She walked through every row and inspected every cubicle here and there.

Deep inside, Fllay was outraged at the people in most of the cubicles. Some contain aimless girls snagging gossips from each other and other contained group of students who have very weak wills to study. But worst of all, were the ones containing students who decided that the library is the best place to nap that day, and by the looks of it, all of them were seniors 2 years older than her, and she conluded that they wanted to rest in this free period before proceeding to their extra classes. However, that didn't stop Fllay from secretly hating them.

When she reached the last one, she inhaled the cold air deeply. Praying for it to be available, she walked slowly towards opening of the cubicle. She took a peek inside and her eyes widened when she saw that it was Kira, writing quickly on a piece of paper while glancing at the familiar thick science book once in a while. A familiar and fast beat roamed around Fllay's chest and her cheeks immediately flushed. She instantly twisted around to leave but the sudden thought of studying came into her mind. Kira's studying cubicle was the last resort, if not, she can't study at all! What could she do? Surely Kira will think it's weird for her to pop in like that. It will be very awkward indeed.

She neared the cubicle by a few steps, but later edged away little by little. It continued for a minute while she debated her choices. Right at that moment...

"Hey, Fllay! I didn't expect to see you here!" The loud voice came from none other than Cagalli and Fllay spun around to face the girl with a rather shocked look. The librarian, Mrs Keep, didn't look too pleased but were too busy entertaining borrowing processes to shut her up.

"Hi, Cagalli." Fllay said hesitantly, wondering if Kira had heard the loud voice. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to study." Cagalli explained simply. "I got Kira to come here to book a cubicle because I figured that most of the students would want to come here, since it's the examinations period."

"You got that wrong." Fllay scoffed and continued after seeing Cagalli's expression of confusion about how she saw students napping and just doing unrelated things. "Have they spare a thought for the people who actually _need_ the studying cubicles."

"Apparently not." Cagalli mused. "Anyway, want to study with us. You can't find a cubicle anyway so join us."

Fllay was about to agree, but suddenly realized this was Kira she was talking about. She wouldn't know how to respond with she really look at Kira. She was prepared to say no but Cagalli had already dragged her to the cubicle. Fllay's soft protests (it's a library) went unheard and when they entered the studying cubicle, Cagalli greeted her brother.

"Hey, Kira, I'm here!" Cagalli said cheerfully. "And I brought Fllay with me!" She proudly announced. Fllay stood a little behind Cagalli and couldn't bear looking at the brown-haired boy. However, Kira widened his eyes at the sight of the girl and those unfamiliar feelings rushed through his head again. He shook his head a little to clear his mind.

"What took you so long?" Kira asked, trying to avoid looking at Fllay, or interacting with her for that matter because he knew that all he'll feel is awkwardness.

"Miss Tachibana held me late in Literature class." Cagalli muttered with displeasure. "Gee, I wonder why I took Literature in the first place." As she took out her books and placed them on the table, she faked a glare at Fllay and continued, "And I had to drag this girl along with me because she was loitering outside this cubicle instead of coming in here to save my time."

"Sorry." Fllay muttered as she flipped her book to the page of energy conversions. As Cagalli saw that both her company were studying science, she thought a great idea for them to really revise what they have learnt.

"Let's have a quiz and test each other!" Cagalli suggested excitedly. Both Fllay and Kira thought it was a rather good idea and they both nodded their heads in approval.

The layout of the quiz was quite simple; Cagalli decided she will be the inquirer for the first round, Fllay for the second round and Kira for the third round. Initially, Cagalli had decided that the "participants", as Cagalli has gladly called, will have to raise their hands up to answer the question and the fastest of them will get to answer the question. However, Fllay voiced out that it'll be quite noisy due to excitement, and the "accidental" stare they recieved from Mrs Keep when she just "happened" to pass by confirmed the trio's fear of being thrown out of the library. Hence, it was decided that they write down the answers on a paper instead.

The first round was quite alright, since Kira and Fllay were concentrating fully on the quiz. The second round, however, emitted tension to the atmosphere only known to Kira and Fllay. The third round was no different from the first, except the tension was so much greater. As Kira waited for the two girls to complete their answers, he couldn't help but steal glances at Fllay more than "once in a while". He wondered about why he couldn't give a clear answer to Fllay. Was it because of his "restriction" of being attached to Lacus?

Kira snapped out of his thoughts just in time to confirm their completed answers. He nodded his head and smiled gladly at their correct answers.

"Oh my, it's so late already?" Cagalli said softly when she glanced at her watch. "I'll be going then."

"What's the hurry?" Kira asked.

"I'm meeting Athrun for a study session." Cagalli explained, her cheeks unwillingly flushed.

"That's a great excuse, sister." Kira eyed her carefully with a mischievous glint playing in his eyes. "Well then, you better get going. And you can stay as long as you want. If you want to sleep over, it's fine. Just change your clothes so that people won't know what you've been up to." Kira said cheekily as Cagalli glared daggers at him which proved to be ineffective as Kira looked at the ceiling and whistled a random tune. When Cagalli sighed in distress at her lack of retorts, Fllay couldn't help but giggle.

However, the two of them have no wish for Cagalli to leave. How awkward they would be with only the two of them together! When Cagalli has left, Fllay glanced at Kira several times to see that he was reading through his books, though she could tell that he wasn't very much at peace. Finally, she stood up and packed her things.

"I'll...I'll go home now." Fllay said, her cheeks couldn't stop flushing. "It's rather late."

Kira looked at her but avoided her eyes. He mouthed a 'bye' and watched Fllay leave the studying cubicle. As Fllay walked away from the cubicle, a small grin formed on her lips. The "studying session" went well, but it wasn't that. Instead, it was the fact that she just felt warm and fluffy inside just being able to look at Kira and spend even the tiniest moment with him with company (Cagalli) or alone. She felt...happy. It was the closest she had went with Kira since that week when he couldn't give her a clear answer. It was somewhat ironic but very true indeed.

And she wondered why people said irony is a bad thing most of time.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I figured this chapter was pretty dull, but it was the closest thing I could thought of with Kira's I-didn't-answer-her-confession-and-now-we-are-so-awkward. So well, I hope you liked it. Excuse the grammar and spelling because like I said: I have no automatic spelling and grammar check for the time-being and my language sucks. 

Please review!

**Preview of next chapter: Stress and Stress**

_"Kira, I think we need to work on your charisma." Cagalli said._

_"But it's not my fault." Kira said in a desperate tone. "I just didn't know how to respond."_

_"Well, tell her your true feelings then." Cagalli said simply._

_"But I already have Lacus and I couldn't bear ruthlessly breaking up with such a nice girl like her. Think of how she'll feel..." Kira paused and looked at her sister with a confused look._

_"So you do start to like Fllay, don't you?" Cagalli said innocently with a smirk forming behind that innocent smile; Kira had fallen into her psychological trap._


	23. Stress and Stress

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.

A/N: JOY TO THE WORLD! EXAMS HAVE DIED! (Only temporarily…)

**GoddessIrui**: Tell me about it. I have 3 siblings at home! Share my pain… Haha, I was so confused about your first review but everything cleared my confusion in your second review. (Laughs) Blow, why was it cut off anyway? Enjoy this chapter!

**Violet**: Sorry for the late update! But exams have temporarily died so here I am with chapter 23 to present to you. I hope you enjoy it!

**asylem29**: Actually, don't mean to blow you off or anything, I watched the show and I know about all these things. But problem is, I just can't see eye to eye with Lacus. She's such a…Mary-Sue, which I hate in most scenarios, stories or animes. But don't worry, Fllay and Kira will be together in this story and duh, everyone reading this story knows it. And thanks for confirming my "awkward parts" in the story! Enjoy this chapter!

**HisaAngel**: Well, at least you reviewed this time! I'm so glad we have the same things in mind: Lacus sucks. No offenses to any non-Lacus-haters (cough, cough). I've become so mean…Enjoy this chapter! I'm totally looking forward to writing Kira breaking up with Lacus.

**118-sethshadow**: That's because I have no spelling and grammar check! I can't perfect grammar to save my life! Maybe spelling, yes, but not grammar. I'm just not gifted. Enjoy this chapter!

**Anon**: Thanks for the review! And I'm glad it was realistic (pretty much). Enjoy this chapter!

**1000 Sparkings**: Thanks! I totally need someone to confirm myself. Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

_**Chapter 23: Stress and Stress**_

The class was totally quiet and if you strain your ears, you can even hear the buzzing of a bee or an insect. Only small noises like the scratching of pens on papers and flipping of papers could be heard.

The brown-haired boy flipped his paper, a serious and studious look plastered on his face as he stroke his chin which resulted a sudden light bulb above his head, causing him to instantly write down the answer to whatever question he was encountering. It wasn't because he was intellectually challenged or didn't revise his work; it was because he was still in his sleepy mode which unfortunately failed to switch off during this important time. He yawned softly again, not bothering to cover his mouth at all. Gross.

However, as Fate has it, Kira is so bright that we're all sure that he'll be able to tackle every question in the Geography paper, so let's move on to Lacus.

The pink-haired girl, without fail, managed all her questions accurately and – she hoped – correctly. She glared at the red-haired girl sitting in front of her; head bent so much, Lacus was sure she was concentrating and giving everything she got to attack the paper. Talk about smart people breezing through papers.

Glancing at clock, Lacus saw that there were still a full 15 minutes until time is up, so she decided to check her paper anyway. She couldn't let Fllay beat her; Geography was her best subject. She couldn't let Fllay beat her for any subject and object for that matter; including for him.

Her eyes widened slightly suddenly. What had she been thinking? Was she seriously thinking that Fllay, a nothing but nerdy girl, was able to fight her, a girl of and with almost everything, over Kira?

_It's impossible. It's illogical._

"It won't happen." The pink-haired girl mouthed as she absent-mindedly flip the paper and scan through the pages briefly, so much that she couldn't spot any mistakes even if there were any However, deep inside, she wasn't confident to withstand that statement in truth and reality…

"Time's up." A stern voice thundered within the room. "Pens down or else you want a zero. Trust me, I'll keep my promise."

Immediately, pens clanked against the plastic desks. As the teacher walked through the rows, collecting the papers handed to him, students were making faces and other secret signals to their friends across the room. Lacus looked at Kira and from the looks of it, she concluded that he was pretty confident in the paper. At the same time, she saw him eyeing the girl in front of Lacus from across the room, a longing glint shone in his eyes but he was oblivious. A sudden thought came to mind, and again, she looked abruptly away from him.

_He…he doesn't love me anymore, does he…?_

All club and society meetings had been cancelled, and the campus was almost empty, except for the library and studying corners. Fllay walked around the school, trying to find a place suitable for studying. Suddenly, her handphone rang. Placing the file she was holding under her arm, she fished out the pink handphone from her tote bag and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Fllay? It's Luna." The voice said at the other end of the line.

"Oh, hello, Luna. What's up?" Fllay replied, continuing her search.

"We were just wondering if you would like to study with us." Lunamaria's voice offered cheerfully.

"We?"

"Cagalli, Stellar, Meyrin and I." The reply sounded almost lazy. And who could blame her?

"I see." Fllay muttered. "So, where are you guys?"

"At the school gates." Luna answered. "We're going to (Fllay prayed hard for not going to Cagalli's house) Stellar's house."

"Okay then. Wait for me. I'll come to the school gates soon." Relieve spread all over her as she realized her prayer had been answered. Bidding goodbye on the phone with her friend, Fllay walked to the school gates in a quick pace. At the corner of her eye, she saw Kira walking with his bunch of friends, who included Athrun. However, he was so busy laughing along with the jokes that the brown-haired didn't notice her at all.

Fllay quickly turn her head away from Kira and looked in front again. She was quite disappointed at him and his recent "ignoring treatment" towards her. But that was understandable.

Although so, she found it hard to suppress her emotions towards him. She like him, she really did. It wouldn't be right to say that it was just a high school crush but it was something more. She knew that feelings can't be forced, and she promised herself that she'll be satisfied if Kira is happy. But her chest always seemed to tighten and her heart will beat in rhythms.

"Fllay!" She stopped thinking when she heard her name being called. She looked around and saw the group of four girls standing there waiting for her. The red-haired girl went up to them quickly and the group went towards Stellar's house.

As they walked along, Fllay noticed that her friends were looking at her oddly, and might be unnoticeable if only she hadn't been so observant.

"What's wrong?" Fllay asked them in a confused tone.

"We thought…We were just thinking about how listless you were last week." Cagalli said, encouraging nods from the others.

"Yeah. You were totally like I'm-emo-and-I-don't-care-about-anything mood last week." Meyrin said in her rather high-pitched voice.

"I was?" Fllay widened her eyes slightly and her face showed obvious surprise. Again, nods were received. "Well, I guess I was too caught up with something." Her face suddenly looks dreamy like she was in Mars. Not daring to ask anymore insensitive questions, they were quiet for a while until they reached Stellar's house.

"May someone remind me why did we walk instead of getting a cab?" Meyrin complained loudly again when she quickly took out her high-heel boots and almost sighed loudly with relief when her feet rested on the marble-tiled floors flatly.

"Because we needed to gather information out of Fllay." Lunamaria whispered impatiently into her sister's ears and glanced nervously at the red-haired girl, hoping nothing has been heard.

The group reached Stellar's huge library where a long pine table greeted them. As expected from a rich family, the library was so big that Fllay was sure it contained a million books. She led them to a smaller circular table made from layers of frosted glass. A maid later on brought in five tall glasses of fresh orange juice.

The study session began with a topic on Biology. Nobody had any trouble with it, except for Stellar who was extremely confused about the chapter on reproduction. Such a girl with much innocence. After revising Biology and 95 percent confidence, they proceeded to gossips and random topics.

"Did you know the Autumn Festival is coming soon?" Stellar asked.

"Yeah, I've heard." Cagalli piped up. "It's, like, two weeks from now, isn't it?"

"So are you going?" Luna asked interestedly.

"Maybe with Athrun." Cagalli's cheeks flushed pink and Fllay was curious at this point of time.

"What is this festival about?" Fllay asked.

"It is this yearly festival where they hold every year here." Cagalli started to say. "It's kind of a favourite for couples." At this, she blushed redder than before.

"Why?" Fllay prompted further.

"Because at this festival," Lunamaria continued, "There will be a magical crystal display where light will be shone on the crystal. It is said that if any two person see a butterfly in the crystal when the light is reflected, they will be destined to be together."

"It's fake." Meyrin said simply. "They're all myths and false rumors."

Seeing Fllay's confused look at the two contradicting statements, Stellar gave a friendly pat on her shoulder and said, "Don't mind Meyrin. She's just upset because she hasn't seen the butterfly so far."

"She goes there every year with her at-those-times boyfriend but she never gets to see it." Lunamaria added.

"But I went there for 6 years straight!" Meyrin replied angrily, feeling a bit pissed. "There's bound to be even once which I can see the butterfly, but no! It just didn't appear."

"Maybe you haven't found your prince." Luna teased a bit. "Besides, the owner of the crystal said that it was the butterfly which they both saw that result her marriage to her husband."

"But knowing you, I doubt you'll find one." Cagalli said mockingly and a second later, an uproar began between them. Stellar and Luna tried to calm the two of them while Fllay helplessly sat there, evilly not helping in suppressing the quarrel.

Her thoughts were still on the Autumn Festival. How nice would it be if both she and Kira saw the butterfly! That will be a great hint and maybe a beginning for them. But then…

_Will I even have such a chance?_

"Fllay, let's go home together. We walk the same route." Cagalli suggested after they left Stellar's house. The two sisters – Luna and Meyrin – have just entered their car driven by their chauffeur and had already left. However, the real confusion was Cagalli…

"Why are you walking?" Fllay asked curiously. "Where is your chauffeur?"

"Do you seriously take me as some rich pampered lady?" She pouted and Fllay thought inwardly that she was probably referring to Meyrin. The two of them walked in silence. Cross the road, pass the park; they didn't say anything at all.

"Fllay, do you happen to find Kira weird these days?" Cagalli asked. Fllay instantly turned to look at her, but the yellow-haired girl's head was tilted low, her eyes obviously on the ground.

"No." Fllay replied simply. It was hard to say it. Especially something concerning someone she once and was still liking all along.

Silence dragged on as minutes ticked by at snail's pace. Fllay inwardly hope that they'll be reaching the route where they will be separated but it almost seemed that it will take place only decades later. However, Cagalli was eyeing Fllay at the corner of her eye, with a deduction forming in her mind…

"Kira, test me on Biology." Cagalli shoved the book in Kira's face and taking no offense, he took thick book and asked, "I thought you studied with them."

"Well, a little more revision never harms." Cagalli shrugged.

"Okay…" The brown-haired boy looked hesitantly at his sister, eyeing her as he felt that she was scheming something.

"Kira, did something happen between you and Fllay?" Cagalli asked upon seeing that Kira was opening his mouth to give a question.

"Nothing." He looked away and a blush unconsciously spread on his cheeks.

"Don't lie." Cagalli said dangerously, and Kira backed away, eyes almost widening with fear as he saw her evil twinkling eyes. "You're so bad at lying that you can't do it to save your life!"

"Fine." Kira waved his hands and faced her with his palms. "I'll tell you. Just get away from me!"

"How can you say that to your dear sister?" Cagalli retreated with her eyes closed dramatically with an arm on her forehand. Inwardly, however, she felt accomplished.

"You've been picking too much from Stellar." Kira half-closed his eyes and gave the you're-so-lame look.

"Anyway, tell me all about it." Cagalli demanded.

Then Kira spilled everything from Fllay confessing to him to him not able to react, hurting Fllay in the process. After the "story" ended, he received a shocked look with a bit of horror mixed into it.

"No wonder Fllay was so unhappy!" Cagalli mused loudly.

"How did you figure anyway?" Kira asked.

"Women's intuitions." Cagalli said mysteriously and winked at the confused looking Kira. "But really, you were so…dumb back there!"

"I couldn't help it." Kira said defensively. "It's just…it was such a surprise to me that she like me!"

"Kira, I think we need to work on your charisma." Cagalli said.

"But it's not my fault." Kira said in a desperate tone. "I just didn't know how to respond."

"Well, tell her your true feelings then." Cagalli said simply.

"But I already have Lacus and I couldn't bear ruthlessly breaking up with such a nice girl like her. Think of how she'll feel..." Kira paused and looked at her sister with a confused look.

"So you do start to like Fllay, don't you?" Cagalli said innocently with a smirk forming behind that innocent smile; Kira had fallen into her psychological trap.

"What are you talking about?" Kira stammered.

"I think you already know your feelings, don't you?" Cagalli sighed and looked at Kira with the sad you're-pathetic look. "You just don't want to hurt Lacus."

"But…" Kira started but couldn't think of anything to say anymore.

"But?" Cagalli imitated. "You have nothing to say to "justify" your liking for Lacus, do you?"

As she walked out of the room, Kira completely managed to change the topic, "You don't want me to test you anymore?"

"Nah." Cagalli said with a small smirk on her lips when she turned to look at Kira. "Mission accomplished."

It took Kira a while to register to what she said. But when he did…

"CAGALLI, YOU ARE GOING TO WASH THE DISHES FOR THIS WHOLE WEEK!" Kira screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Hai, hai." Cagalli said earnestly with a surprising use of different pitch. Well, at least she got her curious bagged. It was worth one week of dish-washing, right?

NOT.

* * *

A/N: Was it good? I sort of used some Japanese at the end. 'Hai' means 'yes' in Japanese. I didn't want to write 'yes, yes' because it'll sound…weird. I hope all of you like it anyway. And although the title of this chapter doesn't really applies, I'm sure it doesn't matter. Right? (right...)

Please review!


	24. Princes and Princesses

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed and other things you may recognize.

A/N: I back with a new chapter! I hope it turns out good though…

**Violet**: I'm going to do something about the crystal and the butterfly and nope, it's a not something random to add to the previous chapter, just to let you know. Enjoy this chapter!

**asylem29**: It's not exactly getting Kira to confess via Cagalli. It's more like making Kira realizing his true feelings towards Fllay and Lacus individually. Enjoy this chapter!

**GoddessIrui**: Well, at least you have an older sibling. They're more mature, in a way and wouldn't irritate you. Well, I handle 3 siblings pretty well. Ignorance is the prize when it comes to this. Oh, and the chibi Kira mode, it was so cute! I can imagine it in my head. Enjoy this chapter!

**Scarlet Cascade**: Heh, I'm looking forward to writing Kira breaking up with Lacus. I'm so tempted to make the break up harsh…though I won't, because that would seem as if I'm breaking my promise to be light on Lacus. Sigh… Enjoy this chapter!

**HisaAngel**: Yeah, I'm going to do that pretty soon. Though I sad to the fact that the break up will be pretty minor and not very harsh because then, I'll be breaking my vow to make Lacus not so…sad. Though I'm very tempted too! Enjoy this chapter!

**118-sethshadow**: Thanks for the review and the compliment! Enjoy this chapter!

**Tin Can**: Probably because talented writers are wasting their lives away on Kira and Lacus stories. They should learn to love Kira and Fllay pairing. Enjoy this chapter!

**Anon**: Thanks for the review! Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

_**Chapter 24: Princes and Princesses**_

Fllay walked to the botanic garden, scanning around the whole place for a large group of girls. It was the Saturday of the outing organized by Lacus for the cheerleaders. It was meant to be bonding, but somehow, Fllay felt that the purpose will not be met that afternoon. She walked about again, looking so lost that she could swear that some people were thinking of coming over to help her.

"Fllay, over here!" A familiar voice called from somewhere behind, prompting Fllay to turn around.

"Aisha." Fllay muttered the name and ran towards the black-haired girl. She saw the other members at the background and greeted them with a small bow.

"Sorry I'm late." Fllay apologized upon seeing Lacus.

"It's okay." Lacus chirped back, obviously in a happy mood that day.

"What took you so long anyway?" Aisha showed hints of impatience while folding her arms dramatically.

"I was late preparing this." Fllay took out a circular box while curious girls leaned forward to look at what was inside it.

"Is it the cake?" Lacus asked curiously.

"Yes." Fllay replied, eyes roaming around to see what the others have brought. Supposedly, everyone was assigned to bring different food for the outing, but to what Fllay could see, she saw that they were empty-handed.

"The cake feels…creamy." A girl said in a sugary and tempted voice.

"Don't be silly, you can't feel that it's creamy just like that!" Her partner said in an incredulous tone.

"Just saying what I think the cake will be anyway." Fllay heard the girl muttered, but apparently, nobody paid any attention to it.

"Let's go put the cake down." Lacus grabbed Fllay's wrist and pulled her away from the sparkling-eyed people, leading her to a table which was exhibiting different containers of varieties of food. _These must be what they brought_, Fllay thought, disbelieving the wonderful spread in front of her eyes which included caviar and rich creamy lemon cheesecake. Suddenly, Fllay felt guilty of doubting the others.

"Okay, everyone, dig in! There is plenty of food going around!" Lacus announced with a wide smile once Fllay placed her cake on the table, resulting in mental yeses in everyone.

Immediately, big portions of food disappeared miraculously and the liquid in bottles suddenly drained down to nothing. Fllay placed different food onto her plastic plate quickly just before Aisha pulls her off to another part of the table. _Again_.

The weather was hot and sultry, but that didn't stop the cheerleaders from happily chatting with their small group of friends. As expected, Fllay realized that this wouldn't result in any bonding at all that day since everyone looked so separated doing other things with their own groups.

"The drinks are out!" Aisha informed everyone as they stared down at the dozen of bottles they thought would be more than they can consume and more than enough.

"Oh dear." Lacus muttered in a small voice, and then she faced everyone and said, "We need a volunteer to go down the supermarket to get some more drinks. Anyone?"

Mumbles arise and frowns appeared in every girl's face. They were all rich and spoiled young ladies, never had they walked into a supermarket (A/N: I'm exaggerating so bear with me). The outing's arrangement to be held in the public garden had been all Lacus's idea of "interacting with the outside world and nature" and so they didn't hold it in their own private courtyard in their mansions instead.

They looked from one girl to another, and to another again, all hoping someone would take up, what they call it, "the challenge".

"I'll go." A voice and an arm rose from the crowd of girls. They all began to space out and saw that it was Fllay Allster who had volunteered herself.

"You will?" Lacus replied with a surprised and happy tone. After Fllay replied with a nod, Lacus beamed, "Thank you so much, Fllay!"

"Are you sure?" Aisha whispered into her ear as Lacus took out money from her purse.

"Come on, Aisha," Fllay whispered back with a carefree smile. "It's only buying drinks. How hard can it be?"

_10 minutes later…_

"I didn't know it was this hard…!" Fllay muttered as she grinds her teeth, walking through the aisle of juice, water, and soft drinks. She squinted at the long shopping list, feeling very pissed off.

Evian Water ("I don't want the others because they taste weird so buy Evian _only_!)

Sparkling Apple Juice ("And not the ones in plastic bottles. Buy the ones packaged in glass bottles. The taste is preserved better.)

The list goes on and on…

Seriously, it turned out to be so demanding that a death look surfaced onto Fllay's face, scaring off innocent shoppers.

Finally, after a full hour, thousands of prompting phone calls from the girls and almost fifty inquiries, Fllay got everything on the shopping list. However, when everything had been paid for (with Lacus's credit card), another problem arise: bringing the drinks back to the botanic garden.

She looked down to the two shopping bags full of bottles with the weight of an elephant combined. She was not that strong, for goodness' sake! It looked so weird, with Fllay standing outside the supermarket with two big bags and doing nothing but to look from one shopping bag to another with a confused expression.

"You look like you needed help." A kind voice said and Fllay immediately look up.

"Kira." Fllay looked up at the chocolate-haired boy with surprised widened eyes.

"It's okay if you didn't need any help." Kira replied quickly realizing Fllay was staring at him and thought that she thought that he was thinking not-so-tough of her. "I was in the neighborhood anyway so…"

"I need help." Fllay replied in a small voice. Whatever awkwardness between them wasn't enough to stop Fllay from asking for help on these types of matters.

"Sorry?"

"I need help." Fllay said loudly and to Kira's surprise, Fllay's eyes shone with eagerness. "Very badly." The red-haired girl added, gesturing to the plastic bags.

"Oh, I see. I'll help you carry one then." Kira initiatively took one of the plastic bags, receiving a grateful thank you from the girl.

As they walked back to the botanic garden, Fllay told Kira about the outing, just as he had asked. The weather was so hot that Fllay's face was red and beads of perspiration felt from her face in strings. Her pants gradually became so loud that Kira worried for her.

"Are you alright?" Kira asked, seeing that Fllay had stopped. He bent down to catch a glimpse of her face and to his shock, he realized that she was sweating so profusely and her face was redder than initially.

"Fllay!" He dropped the big shopping bag quickly and went to her side, holding her shoulders and giving her a small shake.

"I'm fine." Fllay said in a small voice. "The weather is just too hot, that's all. And the bag is heavy…" Suddenly, Fllay collapsed but Kira caught her in time.

"Fllay! Are you okay, Fllay? Fllay!" He shook her violently but Fllay was too weak to respond. Her head fell back and her fringes revealed her red face shining from the beads of perspiration. "It must be because of the heat." Kira muttered to himself.

He glanced from the two bags and to Fllay. His face showed sudden determination as he abandoned the two shopping bags in the middle of the road and carried her bridal-style (A/N: This isn't really a good word to use here but I don't know any other words). He quickly hailed for a taxi and went inside, careful not to hit Fllay's head on the roof.

The driver was shocked indeed. "What the…What is going on?"

However, Kira didn't reply him. Instead, he told him his destination and then said, "I think she is having a heat stroke."

"Ah, that figures." The driver said with a more relieved tone, realizing that it wasn't any case of kidnapping of whatever. "The heat these days is killing people. And to think winter is approaching…"

Kira wasn't listening though; he was looking at Fllay, worried for her well-being even though he knew it was just a normal heat stroke. Somehow, he felt…worried for her. It wasn't the type of worry for a friend but something more…

When the cab came to an abrupt stop, Kira knew he had reached his destination. He placed a 10 bucks bill on the driver's hand and told him to keep the change. The driver seemed happy about it as the meter showed only 4 bucks.

Up in Fllay's apartment, Kira quickly placed her in her room and prepared a basin of cold water with many ice-cubes. After soaking two small towels inside the basin, he squeezed the excess water out and folded the cold towel before placing it onto Fllay's forehead while wrapped the other around Fllay's neck loosely.

Unconsciously, his hand touched her warm cheek and even he was shocked at his own actions. Her sleeping face was so peaceful and her angelic features were so attractive. Suddenly, a melodic tone, clearly from a handphone, sounded. After locating the vibrating handphone in Fllay's pocket, he flipped open the blue shiny Sony Ericsson handphone and brought it to his ears.

Before he even gets to greet whoever it was on the other line, a feminine voice practically screamed into his ears.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, FLLAY? THOSE DARN PEOPLE ARE GETTING IMPATIENT! EVEN I AM TOO! WHERE. ARE. THOSE. DRINKS?" The voice screamed so loud that Kira had to place the handphone away from his ears.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Kira asked as politely as she could.

"Wait, you are not Fllay." The voice mused. "Who are _you_? Are you a thief? Did you steal the girl's handphone? You…!"

"Wait, wait!" Kira said quickly, exiting the room so as to not wake Fllay up. "I'm not a thief!"

"Then who are you?" The voice demanded.

"Kira Yamato." The brown-haired boy said.

"Oh, so I see."

"Who are you anyway?" Kira asked curiously.

"Aisha, Fllay's friend in cheerleading club." After a pause, the voice said in a more excited tone. "Wait, you're Kira Yamato!"

"Yes, I am." Kira said matter-of-factly.

"Lacus, your _boyfriend_ is on the line!" The voice called out in the other line's background

"Hey, Kira! Why are you on Fllay's phone?" Lacus's voice appeared and sounded suspicious but she somehow contained it to a level where Kira couldn't sense it in her voice.

"I met Fllay just now and…" Kira related the chain of events to Lacus who he was sure was listening attentively.

"So where are the drinks now?" Lacus asked monotonously.

"They're…err…I left them in the middle of the road. But I promise I'll get it to you guys!" Kira quickly said, for fear that he'll be in possible trouble.

"Take your time. But we'll be waiting anyway." Lacus said in a suddenly cold tone. Without a goodbye, the line went off and Kira ended the call by pressing a button.

Before leaving, Kira went into Fllay's room and saw that she was still resting. He refreshed the warm towels and placed them on her head and neck. Then, he took a paper and a pen and wrote a little note to her, and then he placed it on the table and was ready to leave.

He looked back at the girl again with a sudden pang on his chest and felt his heart beating fast again. At first, his face showed signs of uncertainty, but a moment later, his expression changed into a calm one, one that was showing his true smile.

With a soft sound, the door closed with Kira disappearing from the room, leaving the sleeping beauty lying on her bed, gentle in her sleep…like a prince leaving his princess.

* * *

A/N: This hasn't end yet! I just didn't want to make the chapter any longer. Somehow, I can't tolerate long chapters. Don't kill me but I just can't tolerate them! Hope you liked this chapter! 

Please review!


	25. Break Up

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or anything that you all recognized.

A/N: Sorry for the late update! I was enjoying my holidays! Enjoy this chapter! Heehee, you all will just love this chapter!

**asylem29**: Kira just have to chance upon her, doesn't he? Enjoy this chapter!

**GoddessIrui**: Lacus is all jealous and Kira? Well, he is getting to know his feelings. Maybe he'll realize it in this chapter? (Hint, hint) Enjoy this chapter!

**HisaAngel**: Well, you can't expect much from rich, spoilt and pampered young ladies, can you? Enjoy this chapter and I'll make it reasonably long.

**Scarlet Cascade**: Ahh…(sweat drops) Enjoy this chapter!

**118-sethshadow**: Well, I had help yet again from Microsoft Word. How I love the program…Enjoy this chapter! Though I will also look out for spelling and grammar myself.

**Anon**: Thanks for the review! And yes, even I would say 'TAKE THAT' to Lacus! Haha! Enjoy this chapter!

**1000 Sparkings**: Sorry for the late update and I know you're enthusiastic about this story so enjoy this chapter!

NOTE: I know how happy you all are when you saw this title.

* * *

_**Chapter 25: Break Up**_

The red-haired girl stirred, opening her eyes a little with a slightly blurred vision which cleared later. She sat up on the bed, scratching her head a little as she closed her eyes briefly for another short moment of rest. Fllay looked at the surroundings and realized, with much shock, that she was in her room; that she was at home.

"What the…?" Fllay wanted to curse but stopped herself when she saw a small slip of paper on the bedside table. She quickly swipes the paper and read it swiftly, increased tempo in her heartbeat causing her cheeks to flush bright red. She glanced at the clock; 30 minutes after fainting and all.

"Oh my." Fllay uttered softly, taking the piece of paper out from her face. "I can't believe I fainted because of some heat." Then, she burst out, "The outing! Those _drinks_!" She refrained her herself from shrieking and quickly fish out her handphone from her pocket but only felt a small flimsy piece of cloth. "Oh no." Fllay moaned desperately and frowned because she remembered that it had always been inside her pocket, even when she was caught be Kira while fainting…

"Kira!" She suddenly remembered the particular scene when she fainted. Her cheeks flushed again realizing that she must have troubled him. Suddenly, music sounded and Fllay immediately looked around the room after hearing the ringtone she had set for her phone. Finally spotting the compact phone, she flipped it opened and answered with a forced calm tone. "Hello?" She hoped she sounded pleasant; at least she found her handphone!

"Fllay, are you alright?" The voice undoubtedly belonged to Aisha. "Kira said you had a heat stroke and you are resting at home. Are you alright?"

"I'm okay now." Fllay assured her. "But I'm so sorry about the drinks! I'll…I'll pay back Lacus for those drinks."

"What are you talking about?" Aisha laughed at the phone after hearing the exasperation in Fllay's voice. "Kira got it for us already."

"How?" Fllay's puzzled voice took over.

"According to Kira said," Aisha explained, "He told us that some kind citizen found and took them to the police station and they labeled them "lost and found". So naturally, Kira went to claim it."

"I see." Fllay said, feeling somewhat touched by what Kira had did for her. _Wait, this is not for you, idiot! It's all for Lacus because she organized that outing._

"Oh, and Kira returned Lacus her credit card too," Aisha informed. "So don't unnecessarily go apply a new card for her." She joked playfully

"I wasn't going to." Fllay scolded playfully.

"Anyway, rest well." Aisha said with a concerned voice.

"I'm fine now."

"Rest well _anyway_." Aisha repeated and after saying a quick 'goodbye', Fllay ended the call and flipped her phone close.

She flopped onto her bed and lied down, staring at the ceiling. All she could mutter was, "Kira, why?"

…

…

…

…

The pink-haired girl was surprised to see him standing outside the entrance of the garden, looking collected with thoughts. The outing has ended and every girl had parted for their own ways. Lacus had been the last to leave, since she wanted to have a small walk all by herself, reflecting all that has happened.

Now that she was going home, she hadn't expect Kira to wait for her, since he just came an hour ago, delivering drinks to them plus her credit card. It would be an obvious choice to leave once the errands have been run. However, the case doesn't seem to be for Kira. Whatever it was, Lacus was joyful at seeing Kira, thinking that he had been waiting for her all those while and dismissing any hesitations she had before about him and Fllay. His sincerity moved her, if it was even any sincerity at all.

Lacus strolled towards the boy jubilantly and marveled at how collected he was when he didn't respond even when she was just standing next to him. She pout-smiled and snapped her fingers in front of Kira's face, making him jumped a bit and return to reality.

"Lacus." Kira muttered, blinking a few times before returning a small smile.

"What are you doing here?" Lacus asked cheerfully, although fully aware of the answer herself. However, the response Kira gave her was unpredictable and caused her to mentally gulp with dreadfulness.

"Lacus, we need to talk." Kira said, avoiding her eyes. And this usually isn't a very good sign to start off with.

Lacus stared at him shockingly but they nevertheless walked to a quieter place so that they could "talk" whatever was needed. The couple went to a spot rather far away from the playground and the happy laughter of the children. Standing still at the particular spot, Lacus's head was dizzy from all the negative possibilities and nervous skips beat in her heart. She looked at Kira standing in front of her, his back towards her he stood rooted there for a few short moments before turning to face her with a rather apologetic expression hinted of nervousness.

"Kira," Lacus forced her voice out, sounding hopeful that it would not be any of what she had been thinking about from Kira's expression. "What was it that you want to talk about?" She looked into Kira's eyes but saw that he made the effort to avoid them.

"Lacus," Kira started with a sigh, nervousness and fear filled inside his chest. Nervousness because he didn't know whether the things he said might be…"understandable", and fear because of how Lacus's reactions towards the whole thing. "I…please don't get all…hysterical after you heard what I told you, okay?"

Lacus could only manage a nod, and she instantly understood Kira's aim. Nonetheless, she wanted him to make it clear, to manage a clean and fast break up. That was all she thought about.

And her guess was correct.

"Lacus," Kira heaved another sigh. "I…I'm in love with someone else."

Uncomfortable silence past for what seems like hours. Kira was actually glad that he hasn't said something straightforward like 'I want to break up with you'. That would be too cruel and ruthless.

"I get it." Lacus's voice finally came after a few minutes of reality. Kira looked astounded at the pink-haired girl, as if expecting bombs of questions but didn't receive any.

Another silence lasted for a few seconds until Lacus continued. "I always thought you had something towards her." Lacus said emotionlessly, earning an extremely astonishing look from Kira.

"You knew," Kira paused. "Who I like?"

"Yes." Lacus replied simply. Then, she walked towards Kira, her expression emotionless but Kira stood still nonetheless. "Kiss me." She said with a flat voice. Seeing Kira's puzzled and shocked face, she continued, "I want to get over you. Kiss me."

The brown-haired boy couldn't understand any of this, but knowing that it was probably the last intimate request he would ever receive from Lacus, he leaned towards the pink-haired girl's face slowly. Without even waiting for his lips to be pressed onto hers, Lacus grabbed him and forced her lips on Kira's, conjuring a temporary shocked expression on his face.

After a while, they separated. Lacus surprisingly looked satisfied and when she looked up at the brown-haired boy, she smiled sadly. "Thank you, Kira." Then, she walked away, leaving Kira to stand on his same spot, looking her way apologetically.

Lacus smiled sadly to herself, a single tear sliding down her cheek.

_As I thought, the kiss felt friendly. Not love._

Meanwhile, a red-haired girl was watching the whole scene. She didn't know what happened but was just sure that that kiss meant love or some sort, or so she thought. But then, she was just as confused. Didn't she already given up on Kira, understanding fully of his silent rejection towards her weeks ago? So why was she still so upset since she already knew the outcome?

Either way, she was too upset about it to think of other possibilities. Instantly, she fished out her phone and drummed her fingers over the buttons.

"Hello, Mrs Elyn?" The red-haired girl put on her strongest tone to mask her shivering voice. "I have decided to accept the scholarship and go to London for my studies."

* * *

A/N: I know I'm evil making another misunderstanding when Kira broke up with Lacus. But hey, it adds to the suspense. Yes, I know I'm evil. More unknown information in this chapter will be featured next chapter!

Oh, and HisaAngel, I'm so sorry to disappoint you with this unexpectedly-short chapter. I thought this chapter would be long but it doesn't turns out so and I ran out of ideas to add to this chapter. Sorry!

Please review! And look forward to the next chapter!


	26. Deluded

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.

A/N: Sorry for leaving you guys cliffhanger previously. And I'm sorry for updating late because I was having my exams. BUT IT HASN'T ENDED because I only had my Chinese and English papers and the others are two weeks later. Ironic, isn't it? Enjoy this chapter!

**asylem29**: What can I say? I'm proud for my gift of creating troubles. Heh. Enjoy this chapter!

**GoddessIrui**: Yep, you got me there on the possibilities. It's one of them, of course. Enjoy this chapter!

**118-sethshadow**: Let me apologize on my laziness first because I didn't want to replace it already as I've already deleted the document in my account and back to my apologies for my laziness. Pardon me please. However, I'll try to watch out for these mistakes in this chapter. So enjoy!

**Violet**: It's okay, at least you reviewed now! I'm also glad I broken them up, although I'm quite unsatisfied. I should have made the break up, like, more "sadistic". Yes, I love to make Lacus suffer. But I can't because I promise myself not to make Lacus "suffer" in this story. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

**NoshMono**: Yep, wonder away what Kira will do now. I'm starting to pity that poor boy…Enjoy this chapter!

**Vanguarde**: Yep, he would but the question is: when? Well, read on and enjoy this chapter!

Anon: Sorry for crashing your hopes, but you see, things just HAVE to happen. (Smiles) Enjoy this chapter!

**hikariluvshirayuki**: Thanks for the review! Although I don't watch School Rumble, I do like the songs very much. What can I say? Yui Horie sang most of them and she rock! Enjoy this chapter!

**1000 Sparkings**: I know I'm evil but then, the story will have more "love", right?

* * *

_**Chapter 26: Deluded**_

Kira stood at the classroom door, hesitant. Inside, he was filled with guilt but also hints of relief. His guilt was mainly caused by how he "abandoned" Lacus and the relief was the thought of not "betraying" Lacus anymore with his pretenses of loving her when he actually prefers Fllay.

With a deep breath, he realized that he must come and face reality in the end. So with determination, Kira flung the door open. There, he saw the familiar pink-haired girl sitting at her usual place, lifeless eyes looking at the invisible item in front of her dreamily. Suddenly, she perked up and blinked animatedly at Kira, who was striding towards her.

Lacus avoided eye contact, but Kira encouraged communication between them to avoid any awkwardness by saying good morning. However, his greeting received only a mere nod, showing Kira that she still wasn't ready to acknowledge his presence. The brown-haired boy looked away shortly after and was in state of solitude until Athrun bounced cheerfully in front of Kira's bench, prompting the "emo" Kira to look up at him.

"Guess what, Kira?" Athrun started with a wide smile.

"What?"

"Soccer practice for today is cancelled." Athrun continued his wide smile.

"Okay." Kira stated monotonously and stared at Athrun, "Anything else?"

"Nothing." Athrun said with a change in the glint in his eyes; from a cheerful one to a surprised one. He blinked at Kira a few more times before making himself scarce. The black aura he was emitting frightened the blue-haired boy and he went over the Cagalli.

"What's wrong with Kira today?" He asked.

"I don't know." Cagalli shrugged. "He was like that yesterday already when he came back home from whatever he was doing."

"Oh." Athrun mused as he watched the familiar red-haired girl rushed into the classroom five minutes prior to start of lessons. Slowly, Kira seemed to brighten at the sight of her and a soft pink tinted his cheeks. However, Fllay was so anxious about being late and all that she dug her bag for her pencil case and her books, not noticing the more-than-occasional glances Kira had being throwing her. Some things just don't change in knowledge-is-everything kind of girl, does it?

Athrun looked at Fllay, then to Kira. Then, he turned back to Fllay again. Something seemed to link, but what? Slowly, his lips curled into a small grin after figuring out the whole puzzle…

The next day, Fllay didn't turn up for school. Asking his sister about the red-haired girl's absence, he received only a shrug and the usual denial of 'I don't know'. Her words were in a tone of deserving suspicion, but being the rather naïve boy he was, Kira didn't question any further.

The following two days, Fllay didn't turn up for school. The brown-haired boy was greatly confused and worried by now. What is going with Fllay? What happened to her? However, endless questions directed to Cagalli or any members of her clique produced no answers. Athrun – Kira just realized – have been observing his brown-haired friend for quite some time now. The victim of the silent interrogation and unwanted tailing was at a loss for the explanation of his friend's sanity. _What was wrong with him? Is he turning gay?_ Kira ridiculed at the thought, scolding himself for such negativity and "mistrust" towards Athrun. However, his suspicion did not end until the Thursday when he entered Cagalli's room without knocking and saw that the couple was kissing.

Kira wasn't surprised at Fllay's absence on Friday either, rather, his curiosity rise. Again, Cagalli and group did not prove to be any use at producing answers, although by now, Kira could see and tell that they were rather disturbed by his endless prompting. He could see faces of guilt whenever he asks his usual questions, their sea of 'I don't know' were becoming increasingly unconvincing and suspicious.

Finally, being someone who is way too nice and bursting inside, Mirialla blurted out loudly, "Fllay is going to London!"

The others gasped as she spilt the beans to Kira. They were ready to lecture her on the spot but she said apologetically, "Sorry guys! But I can't help it! It's just too hard to keep this a secret." Seeing how sorry Mirialla was, the group decided to spare the lecture. They didn't dare to look at Kira for a moment, but after mustering a moment of bravery, they glanced up nervously at the brown-haired boy, fretting for his response.

Kira stood as still as a stone that moment. Fllay is going to London? It was a piece of news he knew he dreaded. Why the sudden decision, he did not know. As the girls were waiting for any respond from the brown-haired boy, their waiting was futile as Kira just walked away as if they hadn't been there the first place.

"Gee, I think Kira is really upset." Cagalli said with frown and the others nodded in approval. As they watched Kira leave, they all knew one thing for sure. It would have been the best choice to keep everything a secret until Fllay reach London. But what has been done has been done, and they can only hope the persuasion of Kira's presence may change her mind even though London would provide a possible future for her…

Kira scurried through every corner of the school for Fllay. His instincts told him he would find her in the school grounds at that time. However, before he knew it, the school was already empty as students rushed out of the school gates to engage in other activities rather than staying prisoner within the hells of school. At one glance along the corridors and the halls, it seems discouraging for Kira as he would have easily spotted Fllay without the crowds. He knew he was being stupid. How can one know whether the red-haired girl is in school or not? Being the stubborn person he was, Kira trusted his instincts and patrolled around, repeatedly drumming his fingers on his handphone and hoping the line made it across to Fllay.

However, nobody picked up and no voice rang in his ear. As he was walking towards a curve in the hallway, his ears perked up upon hearing that familiar voice…

"Thank you, Mrs Elyn. I'll do well in London."

_London._

Instinctively, Kira followed the trail where the voice originated from and saw that a red-haired girl was walking away shortly after closing the door of the principal's office.

"Fllay!" He called out.

The girl stopped in her tracks and turned around. Kira was greeted by a shocked face with widened eyes. The expression on the girl faded shortly after she regained her composure. Not wanting to be rude, Fllay said nonchalantly, "It's a surprised to see you here, Kira."

"Fllay." Kira softly muttered her name but then he said audibly, "Is it true that you're going to London?"

"How did you know?" Fllay's puzzled and surprised face clearly depicted that nobody was supposed to know about this besides _selected_ people.

"I…well, I prompted Cagalli and the others and they told me." Kira confessed, feeling a little guilty right now.

"Yeah, it's true." Fllay answered, making a mental note to kill Cagalli and friends later on.

"Why?" Kira asked without any hesitation. "Why the sudden decision?"

"I'm pursuing a career of a doctor, Kira." Fllay replied matter-of-factly. "I find it a good opportunity."

"That's not true, is it?"

"What?" Fllay was taken aback.

"There's some other reason, right?" The brown-haired boy walked slowly towards Fllay. "Tell me, please."

Fllay was shocked and reluctant. All she could do was look away. A pained expression took over her face momentarily and then, she felt a pair of arms grabbed hers. "What are you doing?!" Fllay looked up at Kira angrily but the supposedly annoyed glint in her eyes almost instantly disappeared as she found herself immersed in his amethyst eyes.

"You once said you liked me, right?" Kira's voice was soft and almost intoxicating. However, Fllay resisted the urge to throw herself onto him. "I didn't said anything in respond, did I?" Kira said again, "Is it because of that?"

Fllay was completely red by now. Their faces separated only by a few inches that she couldn't help but breathe in his scent. Suddenly, the scene of witnessing the intimate moment between him and Lacus replayed voluntarily in her mind that she snapped herself out of her impossible future with him.

"No, it's not because of that." Fllay answered a hard and cold voice, shocking Kira a little. "Nobody will truly love me because I'm not perfect."

_"Just a hint: it's emotionally and psychologically."_ Kira suddenly remembered and he perked up instantly at what she had said and what he knew by her past.

"Even my father didn't love me enough to even pat on my head once." Fllay continued with tears threatening to fall inwardly but nothing seems to flow down her cheeks. "If I'm not perfect, nobody will love me."

"But that's ridiculous, Fllay, I…" Kira started but Fllay interrupted.

"Because I'm not perfect, you don't love me, right?" The red-haired girl's expression was placid.

"That's not true, Fllay!" Kira said loudly.

"I don't love you anymore, Kira." Fllay said with a determined tone. Kira's eyes widened and he felt a pang on his chest; nothing could describe his melancholy feelings. Heartbreaking would be an utter understatement and even though the word 'devastated' seems too much, it could describe Kira's feelings much accurately. Slowly, Kira's arms left Fllay and his eyes seemed…empty.

"I'm surprised to see you two here." A new voice sounded in the background.

The two of them jumped and sprung around to see that Mrs Elyn smiling politely to them. "I had assumed everyone had gone by now. It is the end of exams."

"I saw Kira when I came out." Fllay started and Kira looked at her. "I just wanted to say goodbye."

"I see."

"We are going to leave now." Fllay continued.

"Well, are you?" Mrs Elyn said pleasantly. "Run along now, Fllay. You have to start packing. You do know that, don't you?"

Fllay nodded. "Yup. Goodbye then." After that, she started to walk away and Kira followed suit after giving a friendly bow to the principal, not wanting to be rude after all.

"Make sure you visit!" Mrs Elyn called behind her.

"I'll come back in my holidays!" Fllay replied loudly so that Mrs Elyn could hear her.

When they were outside the school compound, Kira asked again, "So you're really going to London?"

"Yes."

"…"

"…"

"Can I ask one more thing, Fllay?" Kira stopped in front of her and faced her with a hopeful expression. Fllay nodded and Kira fired his question.

"Do you still love me?"

Surprisingly, Fllay didn't respond with any signs of taken aback. It was as if she had expected to be interrogated with that question again.

Short silence past by before Fllay said, "No, I don't."

She couldn't wait for his expression and his respond so she walked away quickly without looking back. It was hard to even look at him.

That day, Fllay lied. She lied big.

_Now that I don't like him anymore, l can go to London with ease…_

But the ease was otherwise.

* * *

A/N: I got tingles while writing this because it was so mushy. I was rushing this chapter, damn it! Because I have exams tomorrow. And yes, I delayed this chapter for two weeks so the above A/N is quite different from this ending A/N. 

Please review!


	27. Unread Diary

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.

A/N: My exams are over so I'm happy and happy! Here's the next chapter so enjoy!

**Ken Wise**: Well, I'm sorry for the cliffhanger. But it's the way to go to make people anticipate the next chapter. Here's another chapter so enjoy!

**GoddessIrui**: Athrun having something up his sleeve. Hmm…maybe or maybe not. Fllay is in a lot of denial, isn't she? Enjoy this chapter!

**Stella Asuka**: Interaction! Yup, I think that was enjoyable (laughs). Enjoy this chapter!

**Tina**: Gee, and to think that I thought that it was too…R-rated. I'm being paranoid, am I? But it was something that must be added to add to…well, everything! Enjoy this chapter!

**Scarlet Cascade**: Thanks for the luck! And I'm happy exams are over. Yay:) Enjoy this chapter! Will Fllay go to London? Find out in this chapter!

**Violet**: Hmm…now that you said it, I'm kind of proud I added that. :) Enjoy this chapter!

**Vanguarde**: Technically, Kira hasn't said the three words to Fllay yet so that's why she didn't know and keep deluding herself. He just asked whether it was about that. And besides, when he said "That's not true!" in the previous chapter, Fllay thought he could have meant other things. If only Fllay didn't interrupt, Kira would have told her that he liked her. Successfully. But too bad she did, so Kira didn't get to tell her in the end. After all, Kira was upset when she said she don't like him anymore. So there's no point now in saying that he like her now, is there? That's all for the explanation so enjoy this chapter!

**Anon**: Well, apparently it went down the drain because she was deluding herself. And yes, I agree it was pathetic even though this was my story. Enjoy this chapter!

**1000 Sparkings**: Yup, this is eventual Fllay and Kira. So don't worry needlessly and be joyful at the eventual pairing. Enjoy this chapter!

NOTE: This story is progressing faster than I expected so the number of chapters will be reduced to 30. This chapter will be rather short because it is like a fill-in.

* * *

_**Chapter 27: Unread Diary**_

Fllay scanned through her closet, searching for winter wear, summer wear and whatever clothes she needed to be in London. She looked back to view the entire room, only to be met with mess, mess, and more mess. She sighed; for an organized person like her, this isn't exactly organized. And she doubted herself of her neatness.

After selected books had been decided to venture with Fllay on her trip to London, they were placed inside the luggage neatly until everything fitted. Two hours later, she was finished with her packing. She smiled proudly at herself and flopped onto the bed, breathing deeply and exhaling in a relaxing manner.

Somehow, going to London made Fllay feel so relief. But a part of her still hurts.

_I'm sure things would be better once I'm there_, Fllay thought positively and tried to smile.

The red-haired could feel her eyes closing and she was getting so comfortable that sleep was knocking on her doors. However, the need to organize more things kept her reluctantly awake and she got up with a big groan. Her half-closed eyes scanned through the room to see luggage littered here and there; some stood upright like it should be while others fell on the floor, lying horizontally there as Fllay was too lazy to lean them against the wall.

As if a maze of luggage, Fllay stumbled her way out of the room. She suddenly felt an urge to clean up her old things, and so she headed for the storeroom. Surely something profitable would show up, since she had given up some time of her sleep for that.

She opened the dark room slightly at first and the light from the living room shone into the storeroom. With the help of the light, Fllay manage to locate the switch and pressed it, letting the light from the light bulb shine in the room. Although it was dim, Fllay could see everything clearly, but that made her frown more; the room was in an entire mess! Not caring much, Fllay continued on her journey down her memory lanes.

Surprisingly, Fllay found all sorts of things; from Barbie dolls to children's books. However, what caught her eye was a box. Yes, it was just an ordinary box but the red-haired girl felt connected to it. Slowly, she reached for the box and began to open it, looking through the contents of inside. Surprisingly, she came across a rather old leather book. Fllay flipped it side to side, trying to look out for the owner.

"Allster…" The red-haired girl tried to read the name but to no avail because of the dim lights. She flipped through the pages and saw the neat and cursive handwriting. She squinted her eyes and the furthest she managed was three words: 'daughter', 'expectations' and 'future'. It was pathetic but for someone who wasn't in one of her "prompting moods", Fllay decided to discard the book into the box once again. "Must be some old diary of mine." Fllay said, and a few seconds later, she realized that her voice wavered. Those three words reminded of her father and everything that was expected of her. It felt sad.

Fllay wiped away the few tears sliding down her cheeks with the sleeve of her shirt and said softly to herself, "It's okay, Fllay. You did well. You got the scholarship to London. That proves your worth." After a while, she calmed down. She smiled forcedly, but the feeling of being inferior lingered some more. Suddenly, she realized that the box were the memorabilia of her father when he went on different business trips plus other things. She shivered and her eyes widened. Quickly, she closed the box and shoved it out of her sight.

She wanted and needed comfort, so she took her handphone hastily and dialed for Cagalli. It took a while before the voice rang into her ears.

"Hello, this is Cagalli. Who is this?"

"I'm Fllay." The red-haired girl replied.

"Oh, Fllay!" Clearly, Cagalli was surprised to know that it was her. "Why do you call?"

"I'm doing some clean-up and I found out I needed help." Fllay explained. "Do you think you can come over and help? I mean, if you don't want to, I understand so…" She sounded hesitant but Cagalli's cheerful voice snapped her out of her nervousness. "Of course I'll help, Fllay. I'll be over at a bit."

"Okay." Fllay replied and when the line ended. She heaved a sigh of relief. "It'll be okay, Fllay." She sat down and brought her legs towards her chest while hugging them. "It'll be okay."

_20 minutes later…_

"Welcome Cagalli." Fllay greeted her friend cheerfully. "Make yourself at home."

"Thank you." The yellow-haired girl said as she received the glass of juice that Fllay had so quickly served her. "So where are the things that you need my help for?"

"The storeroom." Fllay answered. Cagalli sipped a bit of her juice and placed the glass lightly on the table, making a clinking sound at the contact of the glass surface. As they took relaxed paces towards the room, Fllay blushed and said, "It is very messy."

Cagalli nodded in understanding. The red-haired girl slowly opened the door, revealing the messy insides to the amazed Cagalli, who widened her eyes. "I didn't realize that some parts of you can be messy, Fllay." She mused mercilessly.

"Sorry." Fllay was extremely embarrassed.

"It's okay." Cagalli smiled and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "The storeroom at my house, it is so much worse than this." Fllay sweat-dropped and laughed uncertainly.

After almost an hour, everything was organized and the room looked so much neater. "Now all we have to do is to send these for charity." Fllay said and the two twisted their head to look at the five big boxes of things to be donated.

"How are we going to bring all these there?" Fllay asked with a frown; it was something she hadn't considered beforehand.

"I'll call my chauffeur, I guess." Cagalli said and began to dial the numbers on her handphone. "Besides, unlike Meyrin, I'm doing this for the good sake of it."

Soon, all five boxes were at the back of the black Mitsubishi car Cagalli's chauffeur had driven. The journey to the charity donation center was a short one because they went by car. The person at the center was pleased with the many boxes of donations brought in by the two friends, and Cagalli and Fllay were pleased to have done a good deed.

"Do you want me to give you a lift home?" Cagalli offered generously.

Fllay shook her head gently. "No thanks. It's a nice dawn today, so I'll walk."

Cagalli looked up at the skies being painted bright orange and a few shades of magenta. "It sure is a good dawn today." Cagalli muttered and then said cheerfully, "Well then, I'll get going then. See you."

After bidding goodbye to Fllay, Cagalli left the area on the black car. When the car reached the housing estate of the Yamatos, Cagalli came out of the car. "Wait, Miss Cagalli." The voice undoubtedly belonged to the chauffeur and the yellow-haired girl sprang around to face him.

"Yes?" She tilted her head to show her questioning look.

"There was a box at the back of the car." The chauffeur explained and held up the box he was holding for Cagalli to take a look. "I'm afraid you missed out this box while giving the other four boxes to the lady at the charity donation center."

"You're right." Cagalli sighed as she received the box. The chauffeur took his leave and drove away, leaving the yellow-haired girl standing alone along the road. Cagalli walked back towards the mansion and sighed again. How could she have made such a mistake? It was almost ridiculous. Curiosity flamed within her and the urge to open the box rise with every ticking second. However, the more she thought of it, she realized that she had only helped pack four boxes out of the five. She had always thought that the box was packed by Fllay way before she came.

Nonetheless, she opened the box and shock greeted her. "How does…? This is…!" Cagalli couldn't find words to describe only to show the extent of her shock by widening her mouth and her eyes.

"This is Fllay's father's diary!" Cagalli said aloud, seeing that the name, 'George Allster' was imprinted on the cover. _How could Fllay be so careless? _Cagalli thought angrily. _Planning to donate such things that belonged to her father._ With a softer expression, she thought grimly, _it's probably for the sake of not remembering those sad things. Oh well…_

Cagalli entered the house with the box tightly encircled with her arms. When she reached her room, she had half a mind to read the diary and to rummage through the box for more treasures. But the thought of invading someone's privacy even before the people related to them gets to invade, guilt swept through her chest.

_If Fllay hadn't known of this box, then I shouldn't invade. If she did, then the more I shouldn't look through without permission. Besides, these kinds of things are usually left for the family and they're personal…_

It took Cagalli much willpower to stop herself from looking through the box and she was proud of herself. After all, for a girl like Cagalli, virtues often come first in line.

_With Fllay…_

"Oh no, where is that box that contains the diary?" Fllay muttered to herself worriedly as she looked up and down in the storeroom for the box. Somehow, she felt a sudden urge to read the inside of it, thinking that it might be nice to travel down her memory lane.

_Oh well…_Fllay thought disappointed and exited the room, abandoning the thought of wanting to read her old diary or rather, retrace her childhood. Or so she thought the diary was hers…

* * *

A/N: Hope you all understood the diary part. Fllay thought the diary belongs to her but it indeed belonged to her father. So yeah, misunderstanding cleared? That's good. 

I didn't mention much of Fllay's thoughts about Kira because as you all know, she is trying to forget him and hope to quickly get on with life in London, so yeah.

Sorry for the short chapter, it was supposed to be a fill-in anyway.

Please review!


	28. Before Flight

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.

A/N: So little people reviewed the previous chapter. I'm starting to doubt myself or it was probably exams at this time of the year… Anyway, enjoy this chapter.

**GoddessIrui**: Sorry for no Kira in the previous chapter! But I ensure you that there would be a lot of scenes with Kira in it in the following chapters (maybe just a little of his scenes in this chapter). Anyway, thanks for the review and enjoy this chapter!

**Anon**: Yeah, I know. That was because the previous chapter was all focused on the diary. You'll see the importance of it in the next chapter but for now, enjoy this chapter!

**Vanguarde**: Thanks for the review! I hope all doubts were cleared. Enjoy this chapter!

**1000 Sparkings**: Don't worry; I planned all my chapters beforehand so I'll manage to squeeze everything in these three chapters. Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**_Chapter 28: Before Flight_**

Cagalli looked worried. She had been frowning when she got home ever since hours ago when Kira came back home listless and non-responsive. Even at dinner, his expression was a blank and whatever attempts the yellow-haired girl had tried to strike a conversation, they just failed miserably.

_Knock __knock__…_

"It's Cagalli." The voice informed from outside the room.

"Just come in." Kira's listless voice told her and the yellow-haired girl entered with a worried look. When she saw that the brown-haired boy was lying on the bed on his stomach, reading a book peacefully. Cagalli didn't know whether she should be relieved or worried.

"What's up, Cagalli?" Kira answered. Cagalli snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Kira, realizing that she must be staring into space all those time while looking at Kira.

"Where did you go when school ended?" Cagalli asked curiously.

"I went to the park and took a very long walk." Kira answered monotonously.

"I…well…can I talk to you for a bit?" The yellow-haired girl stammered.

"Sure but about what?" Kira looked at her confusingly.

"You haven't been yourself since you came back, Kira." Cagalli sat down on the chair next to his bed. "I'm worried for you."

A moment of silence past by. Kira looked from his book, not saying anything yet. Cagalli waited patiently, sure that she'll hear what she wanted.

"Fllay said she don't like me anymore." Kira stated simply.

"Why did she…?" Cagalli started but stopped midway. Although the sentence was incomplete, Kira knew what she wanted to say. Kira flipped himself up, staring at the ceiling blankly. "Maybe that's why she wanted to go London…to avoid me. Maybe she really hates me." Kira gave off a small giggle which Cagalli sensed its melancholy.

"But…but I thought she likes you." Cagalli's voice softened into an audible whisper. "That was why she didn't want to tell you that she was going away to London."

"Nah." Kira said simply and continued, "I asked her today if she likes me. She said no, so I couldn't bring myself to tell her how I feel. After all, I was the one who made her miserable in the first place. Maybe this is my retribution."

The long moment of silence was hard to bear. Cagalli twiddled with her fingers, glancing at Kira's faraway look on the ceiling. Why the sudden change in Fllay? Why did she reject Kira? Questions streamed into her mind and she realized that all of this didn't make sense. She knew Fllay still liked the brown-haired boy no matter how she never talks about it, but what Kira said earlier…doesn't fit the puzzle.

Suddenly, Kira felt a hand on his head and he looked up immediately. "Cagalli…" He managed to say as his head was being patted. However, the yellow-haired girl didn't say anything except smile at him. He couldn't bear it any longer and within seconds, he found his hands wiping away the tears that wetted his face without permission.

He sat up on his bed and hugged his sister quickly, more tears streaming down from his eyes. "There, there." Cagalli comforted him, patting his head continuously.

Almost ten minutes had past until Kira's outburst ceased. Unhooking his arms around the yellow-haired girl, he took a tissue from the side and wiped his tear-stained face. Looking up at Cagalli, the brown-haired boy managed a small smile.

"Thank you, Cagalli." Kira said sincerely.

"It was nothing." Cagalli waved a hand. "Besides, you are my _younger_ brother."

"Cagalli, you're starting it again." Kira's eyebrow twitched animatedly.

"Just kidding." She laughed and then with a more solemn face, she asked, "So, Kira, are you going to send Fllay off tomorrow?"

Short silence ensued. Kira's eyes became dull all of the sudden. "Maybe not. I don't want to be awkward around Fllay." He looked out of the window next to his bed. "Besides, I'm not sure if I want to see her just yet."

"I get your point." Cagalli started to go for the door. "Have an early night."

"But Cagalli, tomorrow is Saturday."

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, and sis," Kira said with flushed cheeks.

"Yes?" Cagalli asked, surprised at the sudden addressing. "You seldom call me that."

"Well, I did now." Kira retorted playfully. Then, his face shone with sincerity and a soft smile lit on his face, "I just want to say thanks. And sorry for staining your shirt." He pointed at the wet smudges on Cagalli's shirt.

"What can I say?" Cagalli smiled after noticing the wet spots. "It was worth it."

"Thanks." Kira smiled gratefully.

"Sure." Cagalli turned to the door but paused at that stance. Slowly, she twisted her head in Kira's direction and gave a sly smile, "Besides, you're going to pay me 15 dollars for this shirt anyway."

"What the…!" Kira widened his eyes. "CAGALLI!" Kira started to throw a pillow towards the door and at the yellow-haired girl but luckily for her, the door closed just in time…and without her even needing to be hasty. Such luck.

Kira felt sorry for ever throwing the pillow, meaning he would have to retrieve it. It was a difficult task, especially for someone who happens to be lazy at the moment. Deciding to ignore the poor unwanted pillow, the brown-haired boy felt back onto his bed, resting his bed on the other spare pillow while bringing forth in comforter.

_Seriously, this is more than retribution._

And Kira clutched his chest tightly.

Outside the room, Cagalli looked forlorn as she rested her body on the wall beside the door of Kira's room.

_Perhaps it wouldn't matter much even if I told him about the diary._

And she headed for her room, feeling somewhat sorry for her brown-haired brother.

_Next morning…_

"Shinn, I'm sorry you had to come along with me." Stellar said in an apologetic tone as the two walked to the escalator leading to the terminal of the airport.

"It's alright." The pale-faced boy replied, placing a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder. "Besides, I kind of like Fllay too, so it would be as if saying farewell to a friend."

"You have such a sweet mouth." Stellar rested her head lightly on the boy's shoulder adjacent to her and closed her eyes with a small smile. "If only Kira had one too." Then her blissful expression was replaced by a slight frown.

"Still worrying over Fllay?" Shinn asked, turning his head to face her.

"Of course!" Stellar answered loudly with an element of surprise, her eyes widening only slightly as she turned to faced Shinn. "She is my best friend! Of…of course I'm worried for her." She turned back to the front with a softer expression. "I just don't want to see Fllay so sad."

"Don't worry, Stellar." Shinn comforted her and the yellow-haired girl abruptly turned to look at him again. "I'm sure they'll settle this somehow."

"I hope they will." Stellar said in a defeated tone.

"Stellar, Shinn, over here!" A rather high-pitched voice called out to them, undoubtedly, they belonged to Meyrin. They turned to the source of the voice and found a small group gathering around the familiar red-haired girl, who was smiling brightly at the many concerns and advices being showered onto her. Even though being quite a fair distance away from the small crowd, Stellar could hear things such as 'Wear more clothes when you reach there. I heard that London is cold' and 'Don't be so obsessed in studying until you forget to eat'.

"Hello, Stellar, Shinn." Fllay politely made their presence known the usual group of people – Cagalli and company. Her considerate gesture was returned with a hug from Stellar and a small formal bow from Shinn.

"When is your flight, Fllay?" Athrun asked, eyeing the clock at the nearest pillar interestedly.

"It'll be around 7.30." The red-haired girl announced after checking her ticket again. "I still have one and a half hours with you guys."

"That's great." Luna said cheerfully. "We still have time. Let's go eat. It'll be my treat tonight. What do you say?"

"OF COURSE!" The group chorused cheerfully and they began discussing the place they'll be dining in while walking through the line of food shops. Finally, they decided to dine at a sushi place so they entered without any hesitation. Besides, Luna was treating them so they all let loose.

"You're sharing the cost with me, Meyrin." Luna finally informed when they sat down at their places.

"WHAT?! WHY?!" Meyrin almost screamed out.

"Because you're my sister." Luna stated matter-of-factly.

"But you were the one suggesting the treat." Meyrin retorted determinedly. She was not going to give up the money she had intended on a shopping spree.

Luna laughed offhandedly. "I forgot that I'm almost reaching my credit card's limit."

"So you shouldn't have told us you'll be treating us." Fllay said in a disapproving tone.

"I _forgot_." Luna emphasized. "Besides, Meyrin is my sister. Her money means our parents' money, which make it my money as well."

"WHAT KIND OF COMMON SENSE IS THAT?!" The pink-haired girl shouted, her pupils' in her angry narrowed eyes disappeared animatedly just like angry Mirumo (A/N: From the anime Mirumo de Pon).

"I'll excuse myself for a while." Athrun informed his friends who noticed except Meyrin and Luna who were still engrossed in their reasoning. The remaining sensible people who knew that he was excusing himself for a bit expected an explanation of where he was going no matter how small it was for example, the washroom. However, their faces were of confused expressions when the blue-haired boy left without explaining himself further. Realizing that it wasn't very important indeed, they ignored the small detail.

After a long while, Cagalli looked around from her seat, searching for Athrun. _He sure has gone for quite a while._

When Athrun returned, he found Meryin sulking and Luna of a victorious and cheerful expression. Clearly, Luna had won the match of "Using Meyrin's Credit Card To Foot The Bill" and Meyrin had lost. Soon, their orders of sushi set meal came in and they group started to eat to their hearts' content.

"My shopping spree." Meyrin mourned at the death of her shopping hopes and began to eat her meal with tears animatedly sliding down her cheeks.

"Oh, by the way, Athrun." Cagalli turned her head to look at the blue-haired boy sitting next to her.

"Yes?" He looked at her, expecting her question to come next.

"Where did you go just now?" Cagalli shot him a questioning look. "You took quite a while."

However, his answer was simply the blue-haired boy placing a finger on his lips and a mysterious smile.

Is it any wonder that Cagalli blinked several times before raising an eyebrow?

* * *

A/N: Aren't you all curious what Athrun has done? Well, stay tune to the next chapter: _Time Limit_. And it would be one long chapter. 

Please review!


	29. Time Limit

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.

A/N: This is one long chapter, probably the longest one I've ever written. So bear with me please.

**Tina**: Well, you'll find out what Athrun did in this chapter. Although I must warn you, what he did isn't as impressive as you think it is. Enjoy this chapter!

**GoddessIrui**: Thanks for the encouragement! And I do think that the reason behind this tragedy is the war between the readers and the exams. Enjoy this chapter!

**Hikari luv shirayuki**: Thanks for the review and enjoy this chapter! And geez, what's a 'nabiki'?

**Vanguarde**: Thanks for the review! I really wonder about what you thought Athrun did. Hmm… Enjoy this chapter!

**Anon**: Yeah, I found Meyrin and Luna funny too. Enjoy this chapter!

**1000 Sparkings**: Don't worry! They will get together even though it looks unpromising! And besides, that just keeps you coming for more, doesn't it? Enjoy!

* * *

**_Chapter 29: Time Limit_**

Kira walked around the house almost aimlessly. He walked to the kitchen to get a glass of juice and went up to his room. Then, he went down to the library to get a random book to amuse himself. However, on the way up his room, Kira glanced at the door, a sudden pang on his chest as his train of thought led him to a certain red-haired girl. Unconsciously, he blushed but it faded after he shook his head, snapping himself out of it.

_Get a grip of yourself, Kira Yamato. She doesn't like you anymore._

But still, he was unable to consider running to the airport and bidding goodbye to the girl he once liked and still loves. He reached his room and flopped onto his bed, opening the book he had brought up and started reading, occasionally sipping the glass of juice.

"Oh yeah," Kira looked up to nothing from his book and muttered to himself, "Cagalli hasn't returned me my CD." He exited his room and entered Cagalli's room, switching on the lights, illuminating the room that was once dark. He sweat-dropped upon seeing the condition of her room; clothes were strewn all over and books that were once piled up had crumbled down to the mercy of the floor, which apparently Cagalli thought was a waste of time to pick up.

"Gee." Kira said simply and headed for her desk. Amidst searching for the CD on the surprisingly tidy desk, Kira came across a cardboard box. At first, he wondered what such a box was doing at the left corner of the desk, but knowing Cagalli, anything could happen. As curiosity strike, Kira immediately undid the folds of the cardboard lids, but stopped midway, hesitating. If Cagalli knew he invaded her things, Apocalypse would befall the human race! Well, not really, but you get what I mean.

_I'll just put it back in the same form as before._

He rubbed his hands in delight and praised himself for such brilliant plan. He peered into the box and raised his eyebrows. He took out the little pieces of memorabilia and eyed them carefully at every angle. His first thought was _'heck. What is wrong with Cagalli?'_, knowing fully that his sister wasn't the type of people collecting such classic miniatures of 'Statue of Liberty' and 'Eifel Tower'. Digging for more, he felt a hardcover and instinctively yank it out of the foam pieces.

He inspected it scrupulously. The cover was made purely of brown leather, except for the bind being green one. If not for the golden name imprinted on the cover, he would have thought the diary as a prosaic and meaningless book. He practically stared at the name, somehow finding it familiar. He searched the messy parts of the back of his head and suddenly, he widened his eyes in realization as a small light bulb appeared above his head.

_George Allster…_

_Allster…_

_That's it! This belongs to Fllay's father! It must be!_

As Kira flipped through the pages, he noticed the dates at the left-hand corner. Undoubtedly, it was a diary. Even though Kira knew that he should be guilty for welcoming himself into the diary, he felt no such thing. Rather, he began to read every page with his ability of reading fast. As he went on, he got more interested and like an award-winning novel, he flipped to the next page with his heart racing. His ability of reading fast took a break when the brown-haired boy read slowly. He turned back to the previous page, and the previous page, and then back to the latest page and then the next page. After reading the diary in a mere 10 minutes (he read fast), his slammed the book shut abruptly and shock was written all over his face.

The telephone rang suddenly below in the living room. He dropped the diary on the table and rushed to answer it, no matter how stunned he was. As the wind blew into the room, the diary flipped open gently by itself to a certain page.

_14__th__ February 1996_

_Today, I saw Fllay going to visit her mother's grave__ again__. I knew her purpose of going there, probably to talk to her mother as she was lonely. Sometimes, I wondered if __I am a bad father; always going away on business trips and especially holding high hopes for Fllay. This cannot be helped since being superior above everything else is what enables one to live in the real world. Countless times I have convinced myself that it was all for her own good. But thinking back now, I began to wonder and hesitate…_

_18__th__ February 1996_

_It is Fllay's birthday. I have bought her a new dress for her, made exquisitely from a famed tailor in Paris. Not only that, I have decided to entrust her with my collection of miniatures of the World's Seven Wonders. I can still remember the days when her mother was alive, suggesting that one day, all three of us would have been to the Seven Wonders. Every time the Taj Mahal was mentioned, I would see my __little girl's eyes light up with so much joy. Perhaps in a child's viewpoint, everything is a new curiosity. Although I have bought my presents early for Fllay this year, __I hope she wouldn't think my gifts are insincere items._

"Hello, is this Kira?"

"Yes. Why have you called, Athrun?" Kira asked in a dazed manner which slowly dissolved into a determined one.

"Kira, as a friend, I am obliged to tell you Fllay's flight is in one and a half hours' time later." Athrun spoke calmly through the mouthpiece of the phone. As Kira tilted his head and support the portable phone between his neck and his shoulder, he rushed up back to Cagalli's room and carried the box with much difficulty due to his balance.

"Is that what you want to tell me right now?" Kira said quickly as he rushed down again to the door, forcefully fitting his feet into his shoes.

"Aren't you supposed to consider your options between "coming to the airport" and "being ignorant to my feelings"?" Athrun spoke in a ridiculed tone. As soon as Kira heard this, he halted.

His feet slipped into his shoes.

He noticed that the house was quiet.

A bird went back to its nest to rest for the day.

"How did you know?" Kira seemingly whispered into the mouthpiece. Nonetheless, he was audible over the phone as Athrun's reply came swiftly.

"I'm your friend. I can tell." His tone was of a bored one.

"Okay, whatever." Kira dismissed the whole discussion quickly, "I'm on my way to the airport."

"Oh, and you better hurry." Athrun said more solemnly. "One and a half hours isn't much time and you know how much time you need to get to the airport."

"Stop rubbing it in, Athrun." Kira said in a forcefully contained voice and press the 'off' button on the portable phone and placed it on top of the shoe cabinet. Who cares where the phone is placed in this time of emergency anyway?

Kira swiped the box which had been previously resting on top of the shoe cabinet peacefully and hailed for the cab. Luckily, a taxi came to Kira's rescue and the brown-haired boy quickly enters it. Just before the driver had a chance to smile and to greet his customer, Kira had already fired the destination at him. Seeing that the boy was in a rush, he took no more time in setting off.

-------------------------------------------

"Fllay, do you really want to go in now?" Stellar asked with tearful puppy eyes.

"Yeah, you still have another hour before your flight." Mirialla reasoned, taking Fllay's arm gently in her hands. "Stay with us for another 15 minutes."

"Okay then." Fllay smiled helplessly at her friends, who had been trying so hard in keeping her. She was glad that she knows some people like her and she smiled at that fact. However, behind her smile, another dullness developed; if he wasn't here, then all accounts to only a tiny bit. She sighed silently this time as the girls dragged her into random shops, shoving piles of items under her nose for her to look at.

Forcefully and perpetually, Fllay smiled at everything. It was easy, thanks to her father. However, she felt uneasy inside, almost reluctant to leave her friends, to leave for London.

To leave Kira.

She knew that even if she had stayed, nothing will be produced from their current interaction: ignoring each other and hoping they won't meet anymore. Yet some part of her yearns for him, for his smile and for…everything about him. Somehow, she regretted saying she doesn't like him anymore. It was difficult to retrieve it once words crossed any lips. She didn't even know why she said that to him. Was it to comfort herself in a way?

"Fllay! Fllay!" A slightly violent shook snapped her out of her daydream. The red-haired girl glanced to her side and saw the girls' concerned look. Fllay's smile dropped fully, and her lips drooped.

Instinctively, Lunamaria shove the boys away without explaining anything. In return, they looked curiously at them but walked away willingly, knowing that since they were not allowed to know, they wouldn't know.

The girls led the shivering Fllay onto the couches near the ticket counters. When the red-haired girl sat down, her eyes began to water, blurring her vision slightly but she didn't care.

"Fllay…" Miriallia called her name softly and patted her head. That was all that was needed to invoke Fllay's weaker and inner true self. Without any hesitations or thoughts, she threw her arms around Miriallia and tears streamed across her cheeks. She tried to minimize the crying sounds but to no avail. Fllay felt a pair of arms slung across her back and comforting hands on her shoulders and on her back. Curious passers-by looked at them but merely smiled, thinking that it was the old friend's-departure that they couldn't bear to say goodbye to each other.

After short minutes, Fllay pulled herself away from Miriallia and quickly accepted a piece of tissue handed to her by Meyrin. She wiped her wet face and looked up with a sad smile.

"Are you okay?" Meyrin asked softly.

"Yeah." Fllay assured them. "It's feels good to cry."

"You're not weak if you cry, you know." Lunamaria said.

"Thank you." Fllay said gratefully.

"Don't mention it." Meyrin said, patting on her back encouragingly.

"Now," Fllay smiled weakly as she stood up slowly, "Shall we find the boys?"

The other girls, convinced of her old happy self, stood up in agreement and they went off to the shopping areas within the airport. Fllay was relieved; she cried, letting out all her frustrations. But somehow, she still felt unsettled about Kira. She wanted to tell him her true feelings, knowing full well that it would be unrequited. She smiled as she lifted her head, looking up a positive and determined glint in her eyes, although they were still dull.

As 7.30 pm closed in, the girls surrounded Fllay and pulled her into a group hug, which she appreciates deeply. Then, she walked to the boys and shook their hands, smiling as she exchanged friendly brief conversations with them. As she walked to the gates, she looked back once more to wave at her friends. She looked beyond them hopefully but shook her head slightly.

_He won't come._

_Goodbye, Kira…_

…

Watching Fllay leaving, Athrun felt a tug on his jacket. He turned and looked at Cagalli, who was leaning on him slightly. He smiled only slightly but it reduced to a new frown.

_Where are you, Kira?_ Athrun thought bitterly and placed a comforting hand on the yellow-haired girl's shoulder. He turned back slightly and widened his eyes as a fogged figure in view became bigger as it advanced.

…

…

…

Kira shut the door of the taxi and held the box clumsily. The window at the door opened quickly, and the taxi driver shouted at him, shoving the change onto him. In a hurry, Kira replied with a simple "Keep the change." and disappeared behind the glass automatic door of the airport, leaving a smiling taxi driver behind.

Cool air greeted him as Kira hastily enter the airport. He held on to useless hope as he scanned through the board of departures and arrivals. He saw the terminal number which the plane was to set off for London. He knew he wouldn't make it in time but he felt unjustified, thus, turning and on his heels, Kira set off to the terminal where Fllay had gone into.

As he ran towards the respective terminals, Athrun turned and look back and seeing his brown-haired friend, he involuntarily mouthed a soft "Kira." Hearing what the blue-haired boy had said, the others instinctively look at him and imitated his direction, widened eyes greeting him simultaneously.

"She has already gone inside, Kira." Cagalli looked at her brother, almost shameful to say it to him. Kira didn't respond, but his grip on the box loosened, although it still stayed intact in his hands.

"Kira." An audible and familiar voice rang in his ears. All of them looked back and saw the red-haired girl standing there, confused and relief of some sorts. The confusion came from why she was still here even though her departure time was about minutes ago. And the relief came from how she would still be here, even if it was for her to stay with them a while longer.

"Fllay, why are you still here?" Meyrin automatically asked. The others eyed her eagerly as they waited for her explanation.

"The plane was delayed." Fllay answered matter-of-factly and she whispered under her breath, "But Kira…"

"I'm going to one of the shops!" Stellar announced suddenly and randomly before waiting for any reply and marching off to the other side, dragging Shinn along with her.

"I need a need pair of sports shoes!" Luna said.

"But you limited your credit card, remember?" Meyrin looked at her shockingly. "You're not using my…OW!" The pink-haired girl stopped midway to give way for her declaration of pain. Luna twitched her eyebrows and surreptitiously pinched her sister's lean arms before dragging her away.

"Miriallia and I give some advice to Luna!" Cagalli said, beads of sweating animatedly fired from her head. She grabbed Athrun's wrist and pulled him away. The blue-haired boy silently grimaced at her strength and looked enviously at Miriallia, who was smiling at him as she walked next to him. Some girls have all the luck of not being dragged off roughly, after all, girls' minds all function the same. Almost.

"Don't screw this up, Kira." Cagalli said as she breezed past him and the boy widened his eyes slightly. With everyone gone, Fllay and Kira were left alone. They glanced up at each other once in a while, too shy and awkward to talk to one another.

"I found this." Kira handed her the box, which Fllay accepted in her arms, still not daring to look at the brown-haired boy.

"What is this?" Fllay asked, even though she was opening it.

"Take a look." Kira said simply and they sat down at the nearby seats. Fllay rested the box on her thighs and scurried through the foam pieces inside the box. She caught hold of several miniatures, all of them, she recognized, as the pieces of the Seven Wonders of the World. Deeper within, she felt something that is clearly a book. The leather diary met with light as the red-haired girl took it out of the box. Again, she examined it and her eyes widened with shock and even fear when she realized the owner of this diary.

She was prepared to stuff it inside the box when Kira grabbed her hand, preventing her from thrusting the book deep into the foam pieces. "Read it, Fllay." Kira said.

"I can't." Fllay lowered her head, her fringe covering parts of her eyes. "I…I don't want to."

"Read it, Fllay." Kira repeated. "You won't be sorry. Trust me."

"I can't bring myself to it." Fllay's voice quavered, small beads of tears threatening to slide off her cheeks.

Kira took the diary from her hands gently and flipped to a certain page. He handed it to Fllay with a reassuring smile. Fllay looked up at him and took the book with her trembling hands. She felt strangely at ease looking at his smile. Reluctantly, she willed herself to open the book and get the reading done and over with. Besides, it's not as if she had never experience the unwanted feeling her father had instill in her.

Slowly, she read through the pages Kira had pointed out for her. Kira eyed her expression, which remained unchanged. However, the intense sad aura of hers slowly drifted away. Kira felt that. Could it be that she now realized why her father had been so strict with her, never acknowledging her skills until perfection?

Fllay finally slammed the book shut. She looked in front, staring at nothing actually. As if not noticing Kira's presence, Fllay dug inside the box and held up the miniatures delicately as if they are going to shatter any moment. Kira stood up, and Fllay didn't even know why but she felt that he was standing in front of her.

"Fllay." Kira's soft voice reached her ears. Suddenly, she launched from her seat and wrapped her arms around Kira. Her head rested on his shoulders and Kira could hear her soft sobbing. The brown-haired boy, too, began to embrace her, tightening ever so slightly.

As Fllay backed away from him a bit, she bravely looked into Kira's amethyst eyes with her fresh amber ones (A/N: That is her eye colour, right?) as if they had been refreshed. There were gleams in her eyes and Kira felt lost in them. Unexpectedly, Fllay's lips curled upwards and her expression was obviously a happy one.

"I…I didn't know." Fllay muttered.

"I know."

"You knew?!" Fllay stared at him.

"I mean I knew you didn't know about it." Kira said quickly and waved his hands carelessly. Then quickly, he related how Rika asked him to "help" Fllay, although initially, he was very blur about it.

"How can Aunt Rika tell you something like that?" Fllay muttered with a pout on her pissed expression. "But either way," Fllay smiled at him brightly, "Thank you."

"Fllay?" Kira said with a sudden determined voice.

"Yes?"

"I…I love you." Kira looked away as he said those words, his face furiously flushing. The red-haired girl gasped silently but the brown-haired boy continued, "I know your feelings for me changed but…"

His words were cut off by a sudden kiss on his lips. His eyes widened in shock but as the kiss continued, he closed his eyes too, returning the gesture with equal passion. Slowly, Fllay broke the kiss. The floor suddenly looked interesting to her.

"I…I like you too." Fllay admitted.

"Then why did you…?"

"I thought you didn't like me." Fllay said, her eyes brimming, not with sadness but joy. "I thought it could be a good way to get over you when I go to London."

"But you were wrong." Kira smiled and held her arms.

"But I was wrong." Fllay looked back up at the brown-haired boy. A smile lingered on her lips as she felt a hand on her back, pushing her close to him. She felt two arms wrapping around her tightly yet gentle.

"I'm sorry, Fllay." Kira said sincerely, holding her tighter in his arms and inhaling her rose-scented hair.

"I'm sorry too, Kira." The red-haired girl pressed herself closer to the boy, wanting him to embrace her more. Her heart pounded happily and she felt the boy's heartbeat too.

"But I'll still be going to London." Fllay said and broke the eventual euphoric atmosphere. The embrace broke off almost instantly and Kira looked at her with questioning and almost pleading eyes. "I already accepted this scholarship." Fllay answered, not flustered at all; only disappointed. "I want to pursue my career."

"Then when will you come back?" Kira asked, feeling a pit sinking in his stomach.

"I will come back, Kira." Fllay assured, although not directly answering his question. "I will come back for sure."

_"Passengers flying to London by XX1234, pleased proceed to terminal 5. The faults have been rectified. We apologize for the inconvenience. I repeat…"_

As the voice from the loudspeaker droned on, Kira looked at Fllay pleadingly. But in the end, he embraced Fllay and smiled sadly, "Please come back after your studies in London is finished."

"Don't worry, Kira." Fllay whispered in his ear. "I'll come back to you, for sure."

Behind a pillar, the heads sticking out all looked lovingly at the newly-formed couple. Although they were sorry for Fllay to leave, they were glad that they are together now. It wasn't as if they couldn't communicate. There were MSNs and emails they could both use. Perhaps a long-distant call once in a while would be acceptable.

"You know, Athrun?" Cagalli said as the blue-haired boy turned to her. "You could actually tell us that calling Kira was part of your "smart plan"."

"Well, all things ended well, didn't they?" Athrun shrugged although there was a small smile on his face.

"Truth to be told, it wasn't that impressive." Cagalli said regrettably.

And Athrun suddenly feel small and that his existence is meaningless.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, what Athrun did was actually not impressive at all. I have forgotten the idea I thought of earlier and hence, I resorted to this. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter will be the final chapter so stay tuned and bear with me!

Please review!


	30. Autumn Festival: I'm Back To You

Disclaimer: I do not Gundam Seed.

A/N: Okay guys, this is the last chapter! So enjoy! I'll be doing my best for this chapter and I'm also listening to a very inspiring song by Rie fu: Anata ga Koko ni Iru Riyuu.

**GoddessIrui**: I'm sorry I didn't know Fllay's actual birthday because I went Wikipedia but they didn't have it and I was too lazy to search for other sites. You know, I actually wanted the previous chapter to be sad, like Fllay went to London without seeing Kira and then they meet again in the last chapter. But oh well, everyone will be sad and be cursing me if I did that. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

**hikari luv shirayuki**: Like I told GoddessIrui, I was too lazy to search for other sites and Wikipedia doesn't have ther eye colour. Anyway, thanks for explaining the Ranma thing to me. I don't really watch the anime. Enjoy this chapter! And well, as you can see, the previous chapter was not the end.

**Tina**: Thanks for the review! And yeah, I also thought Athrun's plan was unimpressive but what hikari luv shirayuki said about the vitality to Kira and Fllay's relationship made me reflect quite a bit on that. Enjoy this chapter!

**Anon**: Thanks for the review! Enjoy this chapter!

**Vanguarde**: Thanks for the review! I was actually planning for Athrun to call up Kira and said something overly-dramatic about Fllay like how she hurt herself in a sudden gunshot or something. That's what you get when I really mean overly-dramatic. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

**Violet**: Thanks for the review! Although this is the final chapter, I still have another Kira and Fllay story coming up! So you might want to look at that as well. Gee, I'm advertising my stories! Pathetic! Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

**1000 Sparkings**: Roger that! I'm going to try to make this chapter as cute and fluffy as possible so enjoy!

* * *

**_Chapter 30: Autumn Festival: I'm Back To You_**

Autumn. The season for lovely orange-red leaves falling from trees, announcing the end of the previous happy seasons and the start of the season of winter. At this time of the year, an exceptionally big number of cars would bustle through the busy streets. That was because of the annual autumn festival everyone had been anticipating. Actually, it was quite a normal festival, but the main star of the evening was the showcase of the jewel supposedly called "Destiny". It was said that any couple who sees the moving butterfly when a light is shone, they are destined to be together. Or that was what the owner said when interviewed. In fact, she got married to her currant husband because of the jewel.

So far, a certain pink-haired girl had denied the jewel, saying that it was all a myth and false rumor that kept people from paying money from gaining entrance to view the jewel.

"Mr Yamato, Mr Zala has arrived." The secretary at the door informed the 26-year-old brown-haired lawyer.

"I'll be there at a bit, Mirialla." The man stood from his armchair and smiled at his light-brown-haired assistant. As the woman was ready to leave, the man said, "Would you like to join us for lunch?"

"I'm afraid not, Kira." Miriallia said with a frown and dropped all formalities. "I'm meeting Dearka for lunch along with Stephen so I can't have lunch with you."

"That's alright." Kira waved his hand carelessly to brush off her apology. "Tell me, how's Stephen?"

"Oh, him!" Miriallia said with an ironic elated sigh. "He began to walk and mutter a few words like 'papa' and 'mama' to me and Dearka. A cute little boy, really."

"That's nice to know." Kira said pleasantly, tapping his fingers on the table thoughtlessly.

"You're thinking about Fllay?" The assistant said carefully, eyeing for any clues.

Indeed, the brown-haired man slightly widen his eyes but closed them a while later. "Yup, and I'm looking forward to her return."

"Well, she did say she would be coming back soon one of these days." Miriallia said cheerfully.

"Thanks."

"Well then, I'll be going now!" The secretary gave a small wave and went out of the office. Kira opened the drawer and took out his wallet and handphone and slid them into the pocket of his blazer. He walked out of the office and from the near entrance of the entire office and sighted Athrun sitting with his legs crossed on the couch.

"Hey there, Athrun." Kira stride towards his associate. The man immediately stood up and greeted the brown-haired man informally. "Hey, Kira!" The blue-haired man placed an arm on Kira's shoulder. "So where do we go for lunch?"

"Japanese?" Kira asked.

"Why not?" Athrun waved his hand carelessly as they walked towards the lift, "I have plenty of time anyway."

"Don't you ever work?" Kira raised an eyebrow.

"I do!" Athrun protested. "But my job only starts when people need me."

"And you earn a few thousand bucks?" Kira marveled. "Are you in mafia or something?"

"Of course not!" The lift arrived and thankfully, it was quite spacious with only a few people on it. "I program things and troubleshoot if required. It's not everyday that you see bugged computers or systems invaded by virus!"

"I think I get the point, Athrun." Kira said slowly and the two walked out when it reached ground floor. Thinking a cab would be more substantial idea of travel at lunchtime like this, the two friends hailed for a cab to the famous sushi house which was alongside the road even for its fame.

"So, how are things between Cagalli and you?" Kira asked after the waiter walked away with their orders. "Cagalli phoned me yesterday and said you've been "neglecting" her and her needs." Kira continued seriously.

"Hey, it's natural. It's just like that!" Athrun said half-heartedly, pouring green tea into his cup. "That's what happens to pregnant women with their mood swings."

"But she said it in a very serious manner. She said you refused to buy her sour plums."

"I had forgotten!" Athrun placed a hand on his hand in distress. "Besides, the shop was closed when I got off from work. You expect to me plant a plum and make it sour for her?"

"That's true."

The waiter then came with orders for two set meals consisting of delicious-looking Japanese cuisine. They started to dig into their food and the silence overcame the two of them as they turned their utmost attention on their meals.

"So, tell me, are you going to the autumn festival tonight?" Athrun asked. "Fllay isn't here, you know."

"Doesn't stop me from going." Kira looked up only after a little while.

"But then you won't get to test the "power" of the jewel." Athrun said incredulously.

"Great work on the wordplay, pal." Kira commented sarcastically. "So are _you_ going?"

"Of course not!"

"Why?"

"Cagalli is pregnant in case you forgotten." Athrun retorted. "I can't let a pregnant woman go to places where she is most likely to suffer a miscarriage with all the people around!"

"Getting protective, eh, Athrun?" Kira smiled slyly at him.

"Of course! She's my wife." The blue-haired man countered matter-of-factly. "You will know how I feel when you married Fllay someday."

"That's funny, Athrun." Kira retorted cynically. However, deep within, what Athrun said got to him. It would be wonderful if Fllay was his wife but the problem was that she wasn't even here with him, let alone being his wife.

"You just have to wait a tad bit longer." Athrun said in a carefree tone. "Her studies as a pediatrician are ending soon. She'll come back soon. You just have to be patient. Such things cannot be rushed."

"Great philosophy, Athrun." Kira gave a thumb-up except that it was an ironic one.

"Oh look!" Athrun piped up suddenly and looked outside. Kira's eyes followed the direction of his friend's eyes and said, "People are already preparing for the festival."

It was indeed true. People were now going onto the road with their decorative items for the stalls and the items they were going to sell. There were students from high schools, middle schools and even primary schools, who, apparently, are going to sell sweets from what they were holding. Further down the line, other random and anonymous adults have already started to put attractive signboards up and some went further, placing small lighting bulbs at the edges of the shop. Tests were carried out to ensure that the lighting worked and some stalls had already placed their items to be sold on the tables and at other corners where people would realize it the most.

"It really is quite a festival, right?" Athrun stated. Kira looked back at him and saw him sipping on the cup of green tea.

"Yeah." Kira said simply, swirling his cup and deep in thoughts.

As Kira stared into space, a large shadow loomed over the both them. Kira looked up and saw a huge place flying high up above, blocking the sunlight momentarily before revealing the sun later.

_Fllay…_

…

…

A lady walked out of the comforts of the air-conditioned airport. Her transitioned glasses turned almost a darker shade as the sunlight came in contact with her eyes. The lady smiled briefly and was thankful for the glasses she had purchased back in London. Pulling a big luggage behind her, she looked left and right as if searching for a person. Out of a corner of her eye, she saw a middle-aged man in a smart uniform holding up a white sign with her name on it.

"Are you…?" The man asked as he realized that the lady was walking towards him in response of the signboard.

"Yes, I am." The lady replied with a smile.

"This way please." The man who apparently was a chauffeur gestured Fllay towards the sleek black Mercedes Benz. He opened the door and lady bent low to enter the car. After placing the lady's luggage at the back of the car, he entered the car, he started the engines and cool air started to wash through the red-haired pediatrician as the car drove at a fast but leisure speed.

"Where are you driving me to?" The red-haired lady asked nonchalantly.

"The Waltz." The driver answered, looking pleasantly at the red-haired lady through the rear view mirror.

"The Waltz?" The lady repeated questioningly.

"It's a café which only opened recently." The middle-aged man explained. "Mrs Cagalli said she'll meet you there."

The lady nodded knowingly and gave a small smile before turning to the side to admire the view of falling red and orange leaves. Her smile became brighter as more leaves fell. The driver saw this but didn't comment on it. He thought that it must be the autumn mood getting to everyone around, when they actually reflect about the past events of the year before winter shielded maximum warmth from the earth.

The car stopped and the red-haired lady looked up, clearly not being in her own thoughts anymore. She shifted to the other side and saw that the middle-aged man was coming towards the door. He assisted in a gentlemanly manner, opening the door and gesturing the lady to the café in front of her.

"Thank you." The red-haired lady said gratefully.

"You're welcome. Mrs Cagalli is waiting for you inside. Have a good day." The driver said and gave a friendly bow before retreating into the car. The lady eyed the car as it drove away until it ceased in her view. She faced front, looked up at the signboard of the café and entered it, her luggage suitcase rolling on its wheels behind her.

It was easy spotting the yellow-haired lady as she was near the entrance. Cagalli was hidden behind a menu when the lady sighted her. Smiling brightly, the red-haired woman walked towards her location.

"Hello, Cagalli." The voice prompted the yellow-haired half-housewife half-businesswoman to look up and break into smiles.

"Fllay! You arrived!" Cagalli wanted to get to give the red-haired woman a friendly embrace but was stopped gently. "There is no need, Cagalli." Fllay said worriedly. "You're pregnant and shouldn't move too often. You shouldn't even meet up with me now." Fllay scolded her playfully.

"I'm pregnant, Fllay, not disabled!" Cagalli reminded her but sat back down. Fllay settled on the seat opposite Cagalli and a waitress brought her a glass of water. "Their food here is good." Cagalli praised and continued, "I just got this craving for Tiramisu all of a sudden."

"As expected, Cagalli." Fllay laughed and their orders of desserts were taken.

"I supposed you have your lunch on the plane?" Cagalli said. "Here, they don't offer lunches or dinners as nice as their desserts." The pregnant woman said in a low voice in order to avoid being heard.

Fllay giggled and sipped her glass of water. Their orders came and the two immediately devour their desserts after the very first bite. They were delectable.

"So are you going to the autumn festival tonight?" Cagalli started.

"Of course!" Fllay said in a startled voice. "I couldn't possibly miss the jewel, can I?"

"And you do not intend to tell Kira you're back?" Cagalli raised an eyebrow, sipping her lemon tea and wrinkled her nose in slight disgust at the bitterness that struck her tongue. Fllay only giggled at this and said with a nostalgic smile and a dazed look, "I wanted to at first. But then, I got a romantic idea later on."

"And that is to meet Kira at the festival and you two meet each other by coincidence and tell each other you both saw the butterfly in the jewel." Cagalli said it for her. "That would mean you two were destined after all."

"Oh my, you got me." Fllay said with slightly blushing cheeks.

"But what if you two don't meet at all." Cagalli said, a slight horror overcame her face. "Wouldn't that be the end of her fantasy and prove that you two aren't destined together?"

"Don't be pessimistic, Cagalli." Fllay pouted and lifted her cup of chocolate from the saucer, placing it on her lips and sipping it pleasantly. "I'm sure it'll end just as I thought of it to be."

"So much for your romantic fantasies, huh?" Cagalli said cynically.

"Nope." Fllay smiled.

"Huh?"

"It's just _a_ fantasy." Fllay emphasized the singular form. "It will happen and my instincts are sure of it! Besides, no one else except you knows of my arrival. It'll make things very interesting."

Later that evening when the previously blue skies broke into shades of bright vermillion and tints of pink, the closed road specified for the autumn festival gradually became livelier with every second passing. The road lamps lit up and the people tending the stalls shouted for attention on their products and the stall itself earned attention with their outstanding décor. However, nothing could rival the star showcase of that night, the limelight above every activity and products in the festival: the jewel called "Destiny".

Its popularity was definitely called for, but the demand was another thing. Rows of people gathered outside the huge tent which housed the famed jewel called "Destiny" that lay on velvet cushion on the table and surrounded by a metal chain strung from pole to pole. Security guards were also called close on alert, let some professional thief decided to steal it.

Kira looked disdainfully at the line of people queuing for the glimpse of the jewel. The showcase hasn't even started but yet people had already gathered. It really sort of shows the people's want and anxiety. The brown-haired man continued his look at the row, sighing a moment later. He walked away to explore other stalls with soft padded footsteps, thinking that he would return later and hopefully to find the line shortened.

However, when he returned ten to fifteen minutes later, his hopes had been all in vain. The line had not shortened one bit, instead, it had lengthened and Kira had willed himself not to pull his own hair. That would be very ungentlemanly. He pondered over his options; to line up and grit his teeth or to wait for hours and see the jewel eventually; he would still be able to look at the jewel after all.

Deciding that Patience doesn't like him one bit, Kira left the side of the line and patronized other stalls which sold a variety of items including handmade necklaces and marble collections. As the brown-haired man walked past each stall, he sighted the number of couples who had taken their date to this festival. The night air was fresh but Kira still felt something amiss in his chest. His look turned slightly forlorn but not enough for people to notice.

As he walked, a person breezed past him and Kira turned abruptly. He looked back and saw that familiar back view as the figure disappeared further and further away by how the person seemingly ran. Just as he wanted to catch up to that person, Kira felt the crowd behind him pushing him in front, separating the unknown person further away from him.

When Kira successfully singled himself from the crowd and onto the side, his thoughts wavered around the stranger who was familiar yet so vague. The scent he caught had been so alluring, so familiar as if he had remembered it forever and caught a whiff everyday. And that unique red hair the person had been so familiar and similar that he thought it would be _her._ However, he knew that this couldn't be true because that person supposedly was still in London.

"Fllay." The brown-haired man looked up suddenly and his pupils shrink slightly in realization. It must be her! He would know if the person was her even if he had only gotten a whiff of that familiar scent.

Suddenly, Kira straightened up with a determined look and ran back. He had to find the person, no matter if it was just a mistaken identity, he just have to find that person! He dashed past people who looked confusingly at him but Kira ignored the looks. He tried to scan for the red-haired person, hoping with all hopes that it would be Fllay.

He finally reached the last attraction of the festival and he turned 360 degrees, searching desperately for the red-haired girl. Kira couldn't believe he was back at where he was way earlier; the tent that had housed the famed jewel. He frowned; it was so stupid of him to think that the person could be Fllay. Hadn't she said that she wouldn't return so soon? Yet, he was hanging on to futile hope which he knew.

He was about to turn around when somebody accidentally knocked onto him. The impact left Kira staggering back with small and unbalanced steps but eventually he regained his balance. However, the other victim was more unfortunate as he or she fell on the ground rather hard. The person's red hair covered her face and Kira immediately went forward to reach out his hand to her.

"Are you okay?" Kira asked uncertainly.

The person, which was a girl as Kira has concluded because she had long hair, rubbed her bottom slightly and stood up without the hand Kira had offered. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking at where…"

The person trailed off when she lifted her head. Her fringe uncovered her face and her bluish-gray eyes shone when she saw Kira. Likewise, the brown-haired man's eyes widened considerably when he saw the woman. Nostalgic memories returned to his mind as he pinched his arm surreptitiously to know that he wasn't dreaming.

"Kira." The woman said softly but audibly.

"Fllay." Kira said in a tone of wonderment. "You're back. I thought you're not coming back until…"

His words were cut off as he felt the pair of lips on his and arms around his neck. Fllay's eyes were closed as her lips pressed onto Kira's. He looked at the woman in front of him with still widened eyes. After a short while, he closed his eyes serenely, wrapping his arms around Fllay's waist and returning her kiss with the same flaming passion.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but…" The voice prompted the couple to separate immediately, each of them blushing furiously. They looked at the person with questioning eyes but the person said easefully, "I was thinking if you would like to view the jewel. Don't get me wrong, but you two look like you are destined to be together. After all, I sensed the destiny when I married my husband."

"You are…?"

"Marissa Judes." The lady in a formal-casual wear answered. "So would you like the offer? You're prioritized with the honor above these people." Marissa placed a hand near her mouth to avoid people from listening what she had said. Apparently, as Kira and Fllay had concluded, Marissa Judes was the owner of the jewel.

"We'll love to!" Fllay said in an excited voice and before Kira could even agree to it, he found himself pulled along by Fllay, who were led gracefully by Marissa. When they were inside the tent, the couple could hear Marissa's loud and grand voice saying, "They are my cousins!" The couple felt themselves rather embarrassed at how they had cut the long queue.

Although there were many people inside the tent already, by luck, Fllay and Kira managed to squeeze themselves somewhere where they viewed the jewel in perfect angle. Suddenly, bright lights shone from above and through the jewel. Many people gasped at the brilliant light and glimmer but from what they said ("Where's the butterfly?" and "Is this a fraud?") in low voices proved that none of people could see what they should and wanted.

"Kira, look!" Fllay's excited voice turned Kira's attention to her. "Do you see it?!"

Kira turned to the jewel and gasped silently at the moving butterfly in the middle of the jewel. It wasn't just a legend or a myth! "I see it, Fllay." Kira said softly. "I see it!"

"So I guessed we're destined after all." Fllay looked at Kira with a huge smile.

"There isn't any doubt about that." Kira answered and Fllay found his lips on hers once again.

Maybe it was the trick of light on their eyes they see the butterfly, or perhaps it was just their strong belief that made them see the butterfly which was in the field of psychology. Either way, they were just destined together, kissing amongst the crowd who grumbled softly at their misfortune of not able to see the butterfly, or so they concluded in a rather exaggerated way.

"Yup, this was my fantasy all along." Fllay whispered as their kiss broke briefly for the air before resuming.

* * *

A/N: This is the end! Hope you enjoyed all the way! Thank you for all the people who had reviewed and I really appreciate it. I wanted to put all the reviewers' names here but somehow, my reviews webpage couldn't load for who-knows-what reason. Either way, I love you guys because all your reviews mean a lot to me! Thank you very much! Arigatou gozaimasu! 

I'll be also continuing my "The Three Princesses" so please continue to support me with your reviews!

Please review!

(_Romancing Fantasy _Copyrighted 2007)


End file.
